


Season 7 - A Change is Coming

by DScully2019



Series: Mackenzie and Me [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha Mackenzie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Main Character, Omega Verse, Rutting, canon to Season 7, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: The Main Character (Esmay) shifts for the first time after being bitten by Mackenzie, but there's more to Werewolf Culture than either of them had to prepared for.





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! This is my first Havenfall AND A/B/O fic. I've had it hung up in my head ever since the end of Season 6. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main Character (Esmay) shifts for the first time after being bitten by Mackenzie, but there's more to Werewolf Culture than either of them had to prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! This is my first Havenfall AND A/B/O fic. I've had it hung up in my head ever since the end of Season 6. Enjoy!

  Everything is overwhelming and I try to blink away the fuzziness in my vision.   Unable to do so, I look around trying to find Mac. She was close I could feel her.  The pain of the bite faded to a dull ache, but definitely still there. I try wiping my hands across my eyes to clear my vision, lifting my glasses in order to do so.  Giving up, a small whine inadvertently escapes my throat. “Mac, I can’t see right, something’s wrong.”    
  
  I can feel her as she gets closer, smell her.  I could always feel her through our bond, but it feels different now, so much stronger.  And her scent fills my nose, it’s all wolf. I hear her light laugh with new ears. “Come here.”  As she gets closer, she lifts my glasses from my face completely. Of course, I had closed them, not wanting to get accidentally hit in the eye.  “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”    
  
  I do as my Alpha asks, and the world snaps into view.  Everything is clear, much clearer than even with my glasses on.  “Wow. Mac, this is amazing.” Looking around, my vision isn’t hindered by the darkness and I can see and hear things from a distance that I wouldn’t normally have even been aware of.  I look back to my Alpha and really LOOK at her in her super wolf form. I notice the look in her eyes. There’s something there that wasn’t there a moment before. “Mac, what is it?”    
  
  I can see her nose twitch slightly. “Omega.”    
  
  Blinking, I try to decipher the word while still trying to process how much the world around me has changed.  “What?”    
  
  She swallows thickly and shifts almost uncomfortably.  “Your wolf... you are an Omega.”    
  
  I continue to watch her. “Mac, I don’t know what that means.  Is it bad?”    
  
  She shakes her head. “No.”  Taking a deep breath, she looks around the forest glad that Annabelle and Damien had left them.  Otherwise the Alpha in her might be getting a little aggressive. “I wasn’t sure that it was important, because almost all wolves are Betas.  Omegas are almost as rare as Alphas these days.”    
  
  I watch her as she steps closer and leans down to take a deep breath at my pulse point, scenting me.  “So, it’s good?” She hums in my ear and I feel her shift her head to the side that was unbitten.    
  
  The sheriff presses her lips to my neck nipping lightly. “So good.”  She looks back into my eyes as my breath hitches. She leans close so I can scent her properly for the first time.  “Go ahead.”   
  
  I am wondering what she’s getting at until I take a deep breath of Alpha pheromones.  My head begins to swim and I have to grab ahold of her to steady myself. “Damn, what was that?”  I can feel my face begin to flush.    
  
  Mac’s arms catch me behind my back and knees, lifting me bridal style and carrying me to the truck swiftly.  “We need to go.” She sits me carefully in the passenger's seat and runs to the driver’s side, quickly climbing in.  As she starts the truck, I start to feel hot. “How are you feeling?”    
  
  Tugging at my shirt, I look at her. “Hot… is this normal?”  I don’t remember Annabelle mentioning feeling sick to her stomach.  “I don’t feel good Mac.” She looks at me with concern lacing her eyes.  I expect to head back to either her place or mine, but instead she drives in the opposite direction, further away from  Havenfall .  “Where are you going?”    
  
  She shakes her head briefly, as though trying to clear it.  “To my parents’ farm.”    
  
  Shifting uncomfortably on the seat, I crack the window slightly. “Why?  Mac, am I sick?”    
  
  She takes a shallow breath. “No, but I think my Alpha triggered your heat.  My rut is going to come pretty quickly and we are going to need to be away from other people for a few days.”    
  
  I look at her. “None of those words make any sense.”  Breathing in her scent again... to say I was feeling aroused would be putting it mildly.  “Mac?”    
  
  “Just… just wait.”  Pulling out her cell phone, she puts it on speaker and dials her mother.  I listen to it ring, watching as sweat begins to bead on the sheriff's forehead.    
  
  “Mackenzie?  Is everything okay?”  I can hear the concern and the inflections of her mother’s voice even over the phone.  She sounds tired, as though we had woken her up, which of COURSE we had. I had to take the bite that changed me at midnight and that had been a while ago.    
  
  “Mom, I’m coming to the farm.”  I watch as she turns down a dirt road.  It’s then that my stomach cramps and I double over in pain.  I manage to refrain from making any noise, but it hurts so damn bad.    
  
  “What’s wrong?”  I can definitely hear the worry in her tone.    
  
  “Esmay is an Omega.”  I hear a sharp intake of air on the other end of the phone.  “I think my Alpha triggered her heat.” I can practically feel the heat of embarrassment pour off of Mac.  It’s clear this isn’t a conversation she wants to have with her mother.    
  
  “Okay, get her to the cabin.  Your father and I will make sure to stay clear.”  There is a pause. “We’ll drop off some supplies in the morning.”    
  
  “I’m so sorry, Mom.” She turns to look at me.  “We had no idea.”    
  
  “No, no... of course you didn’t.  The chances are so slim. Drive carefully and we’ll talk to you in a couple of days.  Love you, Mackenzie.”    
  
  “Love you too, Mom.”  She disconnects the call and grabs my hand.  “Esmay, you are going to be feeling very… intense feelings.  I will too.” I watch as she swallows again. After a moment she turns down a dirt driveway and I can’t help but to squirm uncomfortably.    
  
  As if of their own accord my eyes dart down to her crotch and I swear I can see a bulge there.  “Mac?”    
  
  As soon as she parks the truck, she follows my eyes. “Let’s get inside.”    
  
  She comes around to my side and picks me up again.  Just being in contact with her seems to make the cramps ease a little bit.  Placing my arms around her neck, I brace myself against her as she opens the door of the cabin with the key hidden above the door.  I nuzzle into her neck breathing deeply and one word enters my brain. “Mine.”    
  
  She looks down at me and I can see desire behind those eyes.  Securing the door behind us, she moves through the darkened cabin with ease, a clear goal in her mind.  “Almost there.”  Her voice is more of a growl at this point.   
  
  She throws a door open at the end of the hall and I’m greeted with a king size bed.  She sets me on the edge of it. “Mac, it’s so hot.”    
  
  “I know, baby, I know.”  I feel her hands move down my sides and catch the hem of my shirt.  She quickly tugs it off and I can’t help but sigh in relief. “Better?”  Her forehead is against mine. I nod, feeling like even trying to make words would be too hard.  Her hands move down to the waistband of my jeans and I follow her eyes. “I’m going to take these off too.  You’re going to be very sensitive, okay?” I nod again, giving her  the consent  she asks for.    
  
  I shift to lift my hips, helping her remove the constricting garment.  “What’s happening to me Mac?”    
  
  She sighs and runs her hands through my hair as she eases me down onto the bed.  “You’re beginning to go into heat. You are going to want to… to… be bred.” Her hand brushes against my ears on the top of my head.    
  
  My eyebrows raise to my hairline. “Bred?”  She nods, watching every move I make. I look down at her crotch again and there definitely is a bulge there now.  “Mac?”    
  
  One of her hands drops quickly, trying to hide it from me. “My body… um… adjusts to be able to mate with an Omega.  To be able to mate with you during your heat.” She takes a step away from me and runs a hand across her face. “I should have talked to you about this, but the chances were a thousand to one.”    
  
  I reach out and run my hand over the worry line in her forehead.  “It’s okay. You didn’t know... we didn’t know.” Pulling her close again, I mean to press a small chaste kiss on her lips, but being so close to the Alpha is overwhelming.  It’s too much, and I kiss her deeply. I nip at her lower lip, pulling it into my mouth. The sound that escapes Mac goes straight through me and my back arches, trying to have as much contact with her as much as possible.    
  
  The next thing I know, I am pressed into the bed flat on my back with Mac pressing against me. “Be patient.”  The unadulterated growl in her tone makes me freeze and lift my head, exposing my neck and submitting fully to my Alpha.  Seemingly satisfied with my submission, she licks down the column of my neck. Everywhere she touches feels like it’s on fire.  The next thing I am fully aware of is my bra being torn off and Mac’s tongue brushing against my nipple before sucking it into her mouth.    
  
  I can’t control the moan that escapes my throat as I push myself up into her mouth.  My thighs snap together as I try to find some kind of friction. “Mac...” It’s nothing more than a whimper of need.  My eyes open as she sits up and takes off her tank top and tosses it across the room. She pushes my legs apart and slides her hand into the front of my ruined panties.  Her finger swipes across my swollen clit and I cry out unable to control it.    
  
  “So wet for me, my Omega.”  I can only whimper again as she slides through my wet folds.  She remains focused on the swollen nub and I can feel my hips grinding forward, seeking more contact.  My panties are the next casualty of my first heat. Her fingers leave my clit and drop down to my entrance.  She moves her index finger in first, testing me. “So tight.”    
  
  Grinding my hips down onto her hand, I can’t control myself. “More.”  I can feel the curve of her lips as she smiles into my neck. “Please, Alpha.”  I use her title instead of her name and I can tell just how much she loves it when she withdraws then sinks two fingers in.  I sigh into the stretch feeling a bit of relief, but it’s not enough. I need to be filled… I need her  Alphahood . I drop my hand to the bulge in her jeans and she hisses at the contact.  “Please, please, please, please...” The words spill from my lips like a prayer.    
  
  I can feel her mouth on my neck biting down, though not enough to break skin.  It’s a warning from my Alpha and I know I need to calm down, but everything in me ACHES for her.  My eyes snap shut as she pumps her digits in until she is able to glide in and out easily. Once there is little resistance, I feel her slide in a third.  Gasping, I wrap my arms around her back, my fingers digging into her skin as I get closer to falling over the edge. “Wait.” It was a warning that put me on edge. “I’m getting you ready for me.”    
  
  I can’t help but whimper again at the thought of whatever is in her uniform pants inside me.  “I’m ready, Alpha. Please, Mac...” Sitting up, she withdraws her hand leaving me feeling empty.  She takes off her bra and tosses it aside before making a show of unbuttoning her khakis. She kicks off her boots and the khakis standing over me with her phallus pressing tight in her  boyshorts .    
  
  Leaning over me again, she kisses me.  It’s hungry and full of desire. “If it gets to be too much, use our  safeword .  It’s going to be intense.” My brain scrambles to remember our  safeword . After we had spent some time using her handcuffs for more than police business, we had decided it was a good idea to establish our boundaries.    
  
  “Moonlight.”  Mackenzie nods and her hands are everywhere.    
  
  “I won’t knot you, we need to talk about that more.”  I can feel my face flush even though I’m not sure what she is talking about.  “Now, turn over for me, pretty girl.”    
  
  She helps me roll over onto my stomach and I’m trying to figure out what she’s doing what she positions me on my hands and knees.  “Mac?” She doesn’t say a word, but I feel her hand between my shoulder blades pushing me down. My ass now sticking up in the air I can feel the bed dip as she positions herself behind me, spreading my legs a little further apart.    
  
  I can feel her shift from one leg to the other and I can assume she took off her shorts.  It’s then that I feel the tip push against my entrance. She carefully drags it up across my clit causing my breath to hitch.  Then she drags it back down, collecting some of my wetness and spreading it on her shaft. I can feel her hands move to my hips as she slowly presses in.  I’m not a stranger to penetration, but she’s big… bigger than anything I had ever taken before, so I am thankful that she’s going slowly. “Fuck, I don’t know if I can...”    
  
  “ Shhh ...”  Her thumbs swirl on my hips while she pauses before pushing another inch in.  “You’re doing great, my love.” As she continues to stretch me, I fight to stay in the proper head space to keep taking her, moonlight on the tip of my tongue.    
  
  Just when I am about to call it out, I feel her hips slot up against mine as she finally bottoms out.  Daring a glance behind me, I can see the sweat collecting on her brow and I can see the tension in her shoulders as she forces herself to remain still while I adjust to her inside me - filling me completely.  All the pain I had felt earlier is nothing but pleasure now. I push my hips back into her. “I’m ready.” Her left hand remains on my hip, but the other moves to my shoulder, pulling me back into her.    
  
  Matching her pace, I can feel my orgasm building.  My walls clench around her considerable length. “Esmay, you’re so tight.  You feel so good.” Her pace picks up and I bury my face into the mattress, trying to keep myself together.  I feel Mac lean down, still rutting into me. The hand that had been holding my shoulder drops between us and I feel her hand on my clit again.  Unable to hold off any longer, my release comes crashing around me and as a yell leaves me.    
  
  Behind me, Mac slows as she helps me ride out my orgasm.  “Alpha...” The title leaves my lips like a sigh as she eases me onto my side and pulls a blanket from the foot of the bed, tucking it around us.    
  
  I feel her lips press to the side of my face. “Rest.  This is going to go on for a couple of days.”    
  
  My eyes snap open. “Days?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Comments and kudos are welcomed! Thanks for taking the time to check it out!


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmay's Heat continues and Mac does her best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas...not sure when the next update will be, but it's my intention to continue this and basically follow Season 7 just adding an A/B/O twist and maybe "improving" anything that I feel could use some tweaking.
> 
> If I'm being completely honest this was supposed to just be a little one shot, but based upon the feedback I received I decided it would be easy enough to run with it. That said...keep the feedback coming!
> 
> One last note...these first couple of chapters are nothing, but sin...and maybe a little intro to the Omegaverse.

 My back rests against her front and I and feel the panic start to settle in my chest.  We had both returned to our human forms, and had been trying to relax. There was a lot I had expected from the change, but I had no idea that becoming a werewolf could reduce me to a lusty, wanton mess for days at a time.  “Mac, what is happening? Please, I need to know.”    
  
 I can feel her lips press gently against my temple as she pulls me closer.  “In wolf hierarchy there are three types of wolves; Alphas, Omegas, and Betas.  Betas are the most common, so most wolves are Betas.” She pauses, running her hand through my hair.  “You know about Alphas… me.” I can feel her take a deep breath before speaking again. “Then there are Omegas… you.  Omegas and Alphas are like Yin and Yang… we balance each other out.”    
  
 Closing my eyes, I just listen to the sound of her voice with my new wolf senses.  Everything is heightened and slightly overwhelming. “And the heat… what is this?”    
  
 She clears her throat and nuzzles into my neck.  “A couple times a year, your body will want to be bred… to carry an Alpha’s pup.  I believe there are suppressants out there that we can get… they will prevent your heat from coming.”    
  
 “And what did you mean by knot?”  I swear I can actually feel the heat from the flushing of her cheeks.    
  
 “Um, well.  Basically, I would lock us together to trap my seed in your womb.”  I can feel something like embarrassment through our bond. “It almost assures pregnancy.”    
  
 “Oh.”  My mind races, trying to figure it all out. “How exactly do you do that?”   It’s then that I realize she is still hard and pressed against my back .  “Mac, you didn’t come, did you?”    
  
 There was a small whimper to her tone when she spoke.  “No. I wasn’t sure if you wanted that.”    
  
 A knot forms in my stomach again and I can feel the temperature of my skin start to rise.  “Alpha...”    
  
 I feel her arm slip around my waist, holding me tightly against her.  She is pressed against me and I can feel her length pressing against the curve of my ass.  “Esmay?” It’s a question… as though she can sense the heat returning.    
  
 Turning so that our chests are pressed together, I kiss her on the lips, my mouth seeking contact.  I can feel the heat returning and I am hooking my leg around her waist as I pull her on top of me, grinding against her fully-formed penis.  “Mac, I need you.”    
  
 I can sense the tension in her lower back as she drops her head to kiss me.  Though as much as I love kissing her, my wolf only wants one thing. I can feel the rumble in my chest before I actually hear myself growl.  What sounds so natural coming from Mac, Annabelle, and Damien sounds a little foreign when it comes from me. Then I feel Mac press up against me again, her teeth close to my pulse point as she growls a warning to my wolf directly into my ear.  “I know what you need, my love, but I need you to calm down.” My wolf continues to fight, the rumble not subsiding and my right hand grabbing her hip to try to pull her into me. Snarling, Mac grabs my right hand and pins it over my head, all of her weight resting on her right forearm.  “Enough.”    
  
 Her aggressive tone causes my head to snap back immediately, exposing my neck to her again.  My growling all but stops. I can feel my anticipation building as I feel her warm breath against my neck, taking in a deep breath.  She’s scenting me. Somehow my wolf starts to communicate with my subconscious. Every heartbeat I feel scream for her to take me. “Stay.”  Her voice is still a growl as she releases my wrist and nuzzles into my neck. “Don’t you move that hand, sweetheart.” I try to nod in acknowledgement, but my wolf won’t let me.  She wants my neck to remain exposed. Otherwise my Alpha might take it as disobedience.    
  
 I feel her tongue lick across my neck and a moan escapes my throat.  It’s followed by a whimper as the need grows in the pit of my stomach.  I feel her raise up off me slightly, but just before I can ask her to come back, I feel her hand run through my core.  Moaning, my hips chase her hand as she withdraws. This time, I feel the tip pressing against my entrance a little rougher.  My right hand remains where Mac had told me to leave it. I dig my fingers into the mattress as her thickness splits me open.  “Say the word if you need me to stop.”    
  
 I feel sweat begin to bead on my brow as she slips in inch by inch.  It feels different from this angle. My grip on the mattress tightens as I strain to accommodate her.  After what seems like an eternity, I feel her bottom out. Arching my back into her, I sigh, adjusting to the stretch.  “Look at me.” I finally allow my head to drop so I can look into her beautiful green eyes. There’s a touch of gold around the edges, her transformation sitting just under the surface.  The next thing I know, her mouth is on mine as she pulls both of my legs around her back.    
  
 The first time she rolls her hips I cry out, but with her mouth on mine there’s barely a sound.  Her hand slides up my body and grabs my right hand, pulling it away from the mattress. I wrap my fingers into hers as she thrusts again.  I can feel myself clench on her length, trying to pull her in deeper. Breaking the kiss, she drops her head onto my collarbone and I can feel her mouth sucking a bruising kiss on my skin.  She finds a slow rhythm to start with and it feels like we are simply making love and not caught in some kind of crazy werewolf breeding heat. “You’re so tight.”    
  
 She looks into my eyes and I can see that she’s holding back, and it’s almost hurting her to do so.  “Mac, you won’t hurt me.” I can feel her thrusts become stronger, hitting harder. “Let go.” Then I see the flash of gold in her eyes as she grabs my left hand, now holding both of my hands over my head.  My eyes travel down her magnificent body and I can feel her abs working as she thrusts hard into me. I feel completely filled and it’s the best feeling in the world. I can feel my orgasm building and I know it won’t be long.  “Mac… I’m… gonna...” I can barely get the words out between her thrusts as she picks up the pace, knowing I’m close. As my orgasm hits, I cry out and I can feel my walls clenching around Mac’s phallus. I can feel as she starts to lean back to pull out and my wolf takes over my voice.  “No, in me.” My voice is more like a growl and I can barely recognize it.    
  
 Her eyes shoot up to meet mine and I see the corners of her mouth turn up as she starts to push hard into me again.  Her head is by my ear when she speaks again. “I’ll give you my seed, but not my knot. Not this time, Omega.”    
  
 I feel her cock twitch inside me and then her rhythm falters for the first time.  Her head drops to my collarbone again, biting down as she comes in me. It’s not enough to break the skin, but my wolf is elated when Mac collapses on top on me.  I can feel my inner walls milking her cock as she hits her climax. Releasing my hands, she pushes herself up, but doesn’t withdraw yet. “Fuck, Esmay you feel so good.”   She sits back on her heels pulling me with her. She’s kneeling and I have my legs wrapped around her, her cock still inside me. “So... fucking good.”    
  
 She turns and lies back so I am now sitting on top of her.  She guides my hands to the headboard as she starts thrusting up.  I have no idea how she is still fucking me, but I’m loving every minute of it.  As I grip the headboard and grind down, I can feel her hands on my breasts. Moaning, I can’t help but push down harder, seeking another orgasm that I know is already building.  My eyes snap closed so I can just focus on feeling her inside me. I feel her shift under me, but I keep my eyes pressed closed. It’s not until I feel her mouth close on my left nipple that I realize why she moved.  She alternates between biting the hardened nub and brushing her tongue across it to sooth the bite. Soon she focuses all of her attention on my breasts while I ride her. “You ride me so fucking good, Esmay.”    
  
 My breath catches in my throat as she switches her mouth to my right nipple, biting and licking just like she had on the left side.  “Oh God, Mac...” With the new position she is hitting a whole new spot and my knuckles turn white as I grip the headboard. Getting close again, I push down as hard as I can, but it isn’t enough.  I need more. “Mac, fuck me… I need you to fuck me.” My eyes flew open as I felt her slid out of me and lift me up. I whine at the loss, especially since I was so close. The next thing I know my ass is at the edge of the bed and Mac is standing in front of me.  She grabs one of the pillows and lifts my ass, sliding the pillow underneath to give her a better angle. Leaning over, she pushes inside again and lifts my legs over her shoulders.    
  
 As she leans over, she sinks deeper than she has before.  “I’ll fuck you, my little Omega.” I try to grab ahold of her arms for support, but she grabs my wrists and holds them down at my sides.  “Still so tight taking my cock.” I feel a shiver run down my spine as she starts thrusting even harder than before. “Come for me, I want to feel you come.”  She’s in her human form, but she’s all wolf, I can see it in her eyes. I am on the verge of my third orgasm when I feel her rhythm falter and she releases my wrists, standing upright focusing on the power she’s pounding into me.  With one last hard thrust she, twitches and that’s enough to send me falling over the edge. She literally howls as she comes into me again.    
  
 Every muscle that had been tensed up waiting for my climax relaxes.  Panting, I try to catch my breath as Mac gently rocks into me, extending my climax.  As soon as I stop clenching around her, Mac pulls out of me slowly. Tears blur my vision as I feel Mac lower my legs from her shoulders.  “You’re okay baby, I’m here.” She runs her hands through my hair, gently rubbing my scalp. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She picks me up and carries me to the bathroom.  I wrap my arms around her neck, nuzzling my head into her neck.    
  
 As tears stream down my face, I can feel a rumble in her chest, but it isn’t a growl.  In fact, it makes me feel better even though I don’t know why I’m crying.  _ Is she purring? _  ”I don’t know why I’m crying, Mac.”     
  
 She shushes me and presses a kiss to my forehead, “You’re okay.  I’ve got you.” She sits me gently on the edge of the bathtub while she starts the shower, adjusting the temperature.  Once she’s satisfied with the temperature of the water, she kneels in front of me and smiles warmly. I can see in her eyes that it’s all my Mackenzie.  All signs of the wolf are gone from her eyes. “Can you stand?”    
  
 All I can manage is a nod and she helps me get into the shower.  The water is a little hotter than she likes it, but it’s perfect for me.  I smile and she pulls me against her as the water runs over me. Closing my eyes, I feel her massaging shampoo into my scalp and I try to lean closer to her.  Once she’s done washing every part of me. I can feel her helping me out of the shower and wrapping me in a giant towel, rubbing my arms.    
  
 She leads me back to the bedroom, but this time she pulls back the blanket and allows me to climb in.  “Rest, my love.” As I look her over, I notice that she’s back to the normal Mac I’m used to.    
  
 As she starts toward the door, I can’t stifle the whimper that escapes me.  “Don’t go.”    
  
 She comes back and brushes my hair behind my ears, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.  “I need to get you something to eat. Your body has been through so much the last 18 hours.  You’re going to need your strength.”    
  
 Reluctantly, I burrow deeper into the blankets.  Almost as if she senses my thoughts, she grabs her tank top and hands it to me.  It smells like her and I snuggle against it as she pulls on her boy shorts and sports bra.  When she disappears from the doorway I curl into the blankets with her shirt and my eyes drift closed, feeling satisfied for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! :)


	3. Starving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of sin...next up we'll get into some story...I promise!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

 When I feel myself slowly slipping back into consciousness, I start to become aware of the rumble in my empty stomach.  I feel pangs of hunger hitting hard as the smell of bacon hits me like a wave. Reluctantly, I pull the blanket away just far enough so I can poke my head out and take a deep breath of the savory smells wafting under the bedroom door.    
  
 After a few moments, my need for food overtakes my desire to remain in my small happy place on the bed.  When the cold air hits my naked skin, I can feel the goosebumps forming immediately. Wrapping my arms around myself, I find a closet.  Inside there is an oversized flannel that I pull on to cover myself.    
  
 Moving to the door as I button the shirt, I can hear Mac moving around in what I assume is the kitchen.  It’s a little overwhelming, as I swear I can also hear a mouse in the walls. As I get into the hallway, everything starts to become too much.  My shoulder hits the wall and I lean fully into it. All the smells, sounds... it’s so overwhelming. Slamming my eyes closed, I focus on standing so my knees don’t buckle under me.    
  
 “Esmay?”  Mac sounds so close, but I know she’s at least a room away.    
  
 I swallow before finding my voice. “Mac?”  My voice sounds a little weak in my own ears.  I can feel a small reassuring tug through our partner bond.    
  
 Before I am able to figure out exactly what’s going on, I can feel reassuring warmth against my skin and Mac’s scent surrounds me.  “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” With her hand at the small of my back I feel strong enough to move. “How are you feeling?”    
  
 There’s only one word to describe exactly how I’m feeling.  “Overwhelmed.”    
  
 I can’t help but smile when she presses a kiss to the top of my head.  “We’ll need to work on training your senses - your focus - so it’s not too much.”    
  
 She leads me to a table off to the side in the small kitchen.  The food smells make realize just how ravenous I really am. “This smells fantastic!  It feels like I haven’t eaten for days.” It takes me until that moment to really take in the fact that she had been cooking in nothing but her boy shorts and sports bra.    
  
 Mac chuckles lightly as she slides a plate towards me.  “Then eat.” As soon as the plate is in front of me I start eating, unable to control myself any longer.  “Mom and Dad left us plenty of supplies while we’re here.” I watch her as she continues to prepare more food.  I assume it’s for her. “I called Elmer and told him I had a family emergency. I hate to leave him alone for too long, but we need to ride this out together.”    
  
 I can’t help but snicker at her choice of words as I shove an egg into my mouth.  She shoots me a look over her shoulder and shakes her head. “What about the others?  I’m sure they would help keep an eye on things.”    
  
 Nodding in agreement, Mac slides more bacon onto a second plate.  “I talked to Anabelle and Damien this morning. Razi, Diego, and JD too.  I think Havenfall should be fine for a couple days at least.”    
  
 My smile falters a little as I realize that I am preventing her from doing the job she loves.  “I’m sorry, Mac.”    
  
 She turns to look at me, her eyes soft.  “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She tilts her head slightly.  She always reminds me of a puppy when she does that, and I love it.  “Your change is just a little more complicated than we anticipated.”    
  
 Groaning, I shake my head in frustration.  “Complicated is putting it mildly.”    
  
 As I pop a piece of bacon into my mouth, I see her shoulders drop just slightly.  “Do you regret it?” I watch worry appear on her face. “Do you regret the bite… the change?”    
  
 My heart plummets as I stand and rush over to her.  “No, not at all!” Grabbing her cheeks, I make sure she is looking me in the eye when I speak so she knows that I am telling her the truth.  “I couldn’t regret deciding to spend the rest of my life with you, Mac.”    
  
 I watch the sparkle returning in her eyes as she smiles back at me.  “Promise?” I nod and press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You should eat while we have a break.”    
  
 “Right!”  Sitting back down I return to my breakfast as she joins me.  We eat in silence for a little while, just exchanging small smiles.  Once we’re both done eating, I help her clear the table, and it all feels so very domestic.  She’s washing and I’m rinsing and all feels absolutely perfect in the world.    
  
 That is until I feel my skin start to heat up again.  The soft flannel shirt starts to feel like sandpaper on my skin and my wolf is making her presence known again.  Swallowing, I tried to moisten my surprisingly dry throat. Sensing my distress, I feel a warm pulse through our bond as Mac pulls the drain stopper from the sink.  “Sweetheart?”    
  
 I can feel my skin heating up as she stands behind me.  I lean back into her chest, tilting my head I take a deep breath, and allow her scent to overtake me.  “Alpha.” I feel her tense up behind me. “When did it get so hot in here?” Her mouth is on my neck before I can say anything else and it pushes a moan from somewhere deep within me.  Her arms wrap around me and I can feel them undoing the buttons of the shirt, but I’m too focused on her mouth nipping at my pulse point to care.    
  
 I only realize the shirt has fallen open when I feel slightly calloused palms on my breasts.  My hands come up to grab hers, trying to pull her impossibly closer. I can feel her smile against my neck.  Her right hand moves down my torso to my hip. “You need me?” Nodding, I push my hips back and I can feel her bulge starting to form against my ass.  Her hand leaves my hip, moving down my thigh then around to where I need her the most.    
  
 She turns us so that the dining table that we had just cleared is directly in front of me.  I feel her index and middle finger drag through my core. Falling forward, I catch myself, arms braced on the table as her fingers circle my clit, driving my arousal higher.  Her left hand leaves my breast, sliding down to my hip. Her knees push between my legs, forcing them wider apart. As soon as she is satisfied with my stance, I can feel her body sliding down mine.  As her mouth is on me, I drop my head to the table, pressing my forehead against the cool wood. Grinding back, I try to seek more friction while Mac’s tongue is in me, her fingers still working my clit.    
  
 After a few minutes of her working me over, I can feel her mouth and fingers leave me, but before I can react her body is pressed against mine.  Arching my back into her I can feel the whine building in my throat again. It’s not long before I feel her lining herself up in my entrance. I feel myself pushing back as she moves forward, sliding in once again.  Once she bottoms out, I can feel her right hand grip my shoulder while her left hand falls to my hip, holding me steady. “You feel so good.” Her tone is dark with desire as she whispers into my ear. “You take me so well.”  I can’t find any words to respond as she starts to roll her hips.    
  
 Gripping the edge of the table, I can’t stop the moans that are leaving me with as steady of a pace as she is thrusting.  Once she finds her rhythm, I manage to find my tongue again. “Fuck, Alpha. You feel so good.” Her left hand leaves my hip and I probably wouldn’t have noticed except that her hand grabs my chin, turning my head to the side as she captures my lips in a kiss.  The angle is a little awkward for me, but it doesn’t really matter that much with all the pleasure that is coursing through me. I feel her tongue run across my lower lip and I automatically part my lips, allowing her entrance. Using my arms to push off the table, I sit up slightly to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. As soon as I raise up, her hand releases my chin and grabs my left breast.    
  
 Mac continues to rut into me as she rolls my nipple between her thumb and index finger.  Everything feels so heightened and it’s almost too much as I feel myself getting closer to the edge.  I can’t help but to break the kiss so I can pull in as much air as possible. My head falls forward again as she grunts before leaving a bruising bite on my shoulder.  It’s enough to push me over the edge, crying out as my orgasm hits hard. I feel her rhythm falter, then two more hard thrusts before she tenses up and I know she came also.    
  
 I can feel her breathing hard against my back, but she continues to roll her hips slowly, stretching out my high as long as possible.  “Alpha...” I’m feeling out of breath, and I feel her pull out and take a step back.    
  
 “I want to see you.”  She turns me around and helps me stand up.  Pushing the flannel off, she drops down taking one of my already sensitive nipples in to her mouth.  After a minute she switches to the other hardened bud, ensuring to give equal attention to both. Stand upright again, she pulls me in close and I’m loving the feeling of skin on skin.  I feel her hands on my ass as she lifts me up and I automatically wrap my legs around her waist. Smiling, she wraps one arm around me, holding me against her, her werewolf strength making it easy for her.  Mac’s other hand tangles in my hair, keeping me close.    
  
 I move my hand between our bodies.  Her cock isn’t quite ready to go again so I give it a couple strokes from base to tip as encouragement.  Mac growls against my mouth, but it doesn’t stop me. Biting her lower lip, I pull it into my mouth. Under my ministrations I can feel her get hard again.  Smiling into the kiss, I guide her to my entrance. Releasing her lip, I lean close to her ear. “Ready to go again?”    
  
 She moves a couple of steps, bracing my back against the wall, and she lowers me just enough so she is fully sheathed.  As she starts to move us against the wall, I put my hands on either side of her face so I can stare into her gorgeous green eyes while she fucks me.

  
 “You are perfect.” She rests her forehead against mine, still filling me.  “So tight.”    
  
 I know I won’t last long as I pull her into a deep kiss, needing to feel the connection as a familiar tension gathers in my lower back.  Wrapping my arms around her, I dig my fingers into her as the tension builds impossibly more intense. Tumbling over the edge yet again, I feel my limbs go slack, but Mac holds me in place on the wall as she finishes.  My walls clenching around her length as she comes inside me again. Resting my head on her shoulder, I try to catch my breath. “I love you so much, Mac.”    
  
 She smiles and walks us back to the bedroom.  “Are you tired, my love?” Nodding, I hold onto her as tightly as I can, but my muscles all feel like rubber after our last round.  Back on the bed again, I slide over so Mac can join me, and this time she does, snuggling into my back. “You are mine.” Her voice is light, and I can feel her love pouring through our bond.


	4. Pack Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the rest of the pack after the heat has passed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my Beta! Thank you again Atashi_Desu!!!
> 
> Some plot now that the heat has passed!

  Waking up in the middle of the night feels odd, but I’m feeling a bit more myself when I wake.  It has been 3 days since Mac turned me, 3 days cooped up in a cabin. It hadn’t been particularly unpleasant, but I am definitely over this Werewolf Omega Heat.  As I move slightly my stiff muscles feel a little achy, but not enough to prevent me from wanting to get up and move around more. Behind me I feel Mac’s strong arms wrapping around me pulling me close.  “How are you feeling?”

  Smiling I lean back into her.  “Better.” I can feel her eyes open as her lashes brush against my neck.  “I think it’s over?”

  She hums in my ear.  “I think you’re right.”  I can feel her stretching out behind me.  “Do you think you might want to go for a run?  Maybe you can call Annabelle, test out the pack bond now that you’re a wolf.”  As she speaks, I can feel her nuzzle into my neck.

  I don’t even bother to stifle my groan as I turn to look at her.  “Can’t I just stay here with you forever?” I can feel her light laughter against my cheek.

  “You know we can’t.”  I feel her warmth leave my back and I roll over, trying to catch her before she gets too far away.  “Sweetheart, can you imagine Havenfall with Elmer as Sheriff?”

  Huffing, I watch as she stands up still completely naked, and I might not be feeling the heat anymore, but damn, my Alpha is hot.  “We still have tonight though, right?”

  She shakes her head.  “You gave me quite the workout, but I really want to take you on a pack run.  I want you to experience it with your wolf.”

  It was at that moment that my wolf made her presence known, and I felt a little restless.  “Okay, yeah.” A wolfish smile split Mac’s face.

  “Let’s see what we can find to wear and then give Annabelle a call, okay?”  I can’t take my eyes off her as she walks around to the closet. I push up on my elbows so I can keep all of her within my view.

  Giving in I finally sit up and walk over to the dresser.  In the drawer I find a pair of boxer shorts. Knowing my panties are beyond salvaging I slide them on.  I grab a second pair. “Mac?” When I hold up the extra pair of boxers she smiles as she takes them from me.

  She hands me my jeans which honestly hadn’t been worn since we settled into the cabin so I have no argument against sliding them on.  As I button my jeans, I watch her putting on her uniform pants. My bra had also been taken off fairly early on and was in good shape, so I put that back on.  I decide that I am going to wear the flannel I had found a couple days ago instead of my own shirt. Mac pulls on her sports bra and digs around in the dresser again.  After a few minutes she is able to locate a fresh tank top. “Okay, let’s head out.” I take her hand and follow her out of the cabin. As soon as we’re outside she shifts easily and turns to look at me expectantly.

  Trying to focus on my wolf I attempt to shift, but nothing happens.  A small whine escapes my throat and I can see Mac’s brows draw together.  Trying again I push my wolf trying to get her to cooperate. When nothing happens again I look to Mac.  “I can’t.”

  She takes my hand in hers and raises her brows.  “I can give her a tug, if you want.” As much as I want to be able to manage myself, I know this is all very new and I need her help.  Nodding in assent I feel a nudge and the next thing I know there’s a flash of gold. Mac smiles at me and I can’t help but feel warmth running through my chest.  “Okay, now you call Annabelle to us.”

  Tapping into the pack bond for the first time is exhilarating.  It’s so much different than it was before, I can feel her so much more clearly.  As I pull through the bond I can feel her respond immediately. It’s almost like wolf GPS; I know exactly where she is.  I turn to look at Mac and I can see her smiling proudly in my direction.

  While we’re waiting I start to really take in everything around me, and I realize I can see in the dark surrounding us.  After a few minutes I start to feel a little unsettled, my wolf growing tense. The next thing I know I’m on the move running towards the tree line and I don’t know where I’m headed.  I can hear Mac behind me giving chase. It isn’t until I see Annabelle's smiling face that I realize where I was headed.

  I can tell she’s about to greet me when I slam into her, knocking her prone on the ground.  “Whoa there, Esmay!” I can feel the rumble in my chest as a growl erupts from somewhere deep within me.  Without saying another word she tilts her head back exposing her neck to me. “Got it, you’re in charge.” Her tone is still light as I crouch over top of her.  “You are my Alpha’s Omega, I got it.”

  I drop the growl immediately and look at her stunned.  “What... why did I-”

  Annabelle just laughs in my face.  “Establishing the hierarchy in the pack.”

  “She’s a fierce Omega.”  Damien steps into the moonlight, taking in the scene.

  I know Mac is right behind me, but as soon as Damien comes into view I feel myself bristle involuntarily with Annabelle still pinned to the ground.

 He immediately holds up his hands and lifts his head exposing his neck to me.  “I’m not about to mess with Mac’s Omega.”

  I can feel my muscles start to relax slightly when Mac pounces on me pressing me further against the Beta under me.  She doesn’t drop all of her weight on us, just enough so we know who's the boss. A laugh bursts out of my chest as I feel the full strength of the pack bond.  “Oh man, this is crazy. I feel so strong right now.”

  Glancing up at me Annabelle grins.  “It’s different now?”

  I nod excitedly.  “So different.”

  Mac stands back up laughing.  “Let’s run.”

  Mac takes off through the woods and I immediately jump to my feet to follow.  As we’re sprinting through the woods I catch scent of so many things in the woods.  My enhanced senses are almost too much, but I am able to keep up with the pack and it feels amazing.  After running for most of the night we wind up back at the cabin.

  Mac and I say good bye to Damien and Annabelle and slip back into the cabin to gather our things before heading home.  Sitting in the drivers seat Mac turns to look at me. “Is my place okay tonight?” She shifts back to her human form, but I can still hear the wolf in her voice.

  My mind immediately remembers her shower.  “Yes, that sounds great.” I waggle my eyebrows at her.  “We could both use a shower after that run, eh?”

  Her laugh is warm as she pulls the truck onto the main road.  “You are incorrigible. I really would have thought you got enough of me after the last several days.”

  I lean against her and flutter my lashes at her.  “I can never get enough of my Alpha.” When we arrive at her house we rush in since I haven’t been able to shift back yet.  As we enter the house I can feel her eyes on me.

  “Can you shift back?”  I sigh and shake my head.  It was weird because during my heat I didn’t have any problems shifting back and forth.  The transition wasn’t as smooth as Mac’s, but I could do it. She leans over and places a kiss on the top of my head, and I know she can feel my frustration through our partner bond.  “Just remember what you looked like before and focus on that.”

  I try, but nothing happens.  “Mac?” Huffing, I feel like a petulant child fighting against my wolf.

  “Come on, let’s hop in the shower and relax for a bit.  You can try again after.” She runs her hand through my hair in an attempt to help calm me down.  “If that doesn’t work then I’ll help, and we’ll keep working on it until you are able to easily shift on your own.”

  I follow her to the bathroom, shedding our clothes as we go.  Once we get to the shower Mac starts the water to warm it up for me.  While we wait I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. “Hey.”

  She shakes her head brushing her hand through my hair again.  “I’m going to need to get you some prop glasses.”

 Knitting my brows together I look at her questioningly.  “Why?”

  “Well, because no one can know that you are a werewolf.  Don’t you think you suddenly not wearing glasses anymore might be a pretty strong clue that something is up?”  She quirks an eyebrow at me.

  I press a quick kiss to her lips.  “You are so smart.” I see a flush creep up her face.  I drop my tone an octave and lean in closer. “I have the smartest Alpha in the whole world.”  The next thing I know she is hoisting me in the air, instinctively my legs wrap around her waist.  She walks us into the shower and the water from the shower is running down my back.

  “What am I going to do with you?”  There’s a smile in her tone as she sits me down.  “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and see about getting your wolf to cooperate.  Then we need to get tucked into bed.” Her gorgeous green eyes are sparkling as she talks to me.  “We both have to get back to work in the morning.”

  Rolling my eyes I groan.  “Fiiiiiiine.”

~~~

  Once we’ve showered and I do feel a little more relaxed we’re back in her bedroom.  Fortunately, I have a tee shirt and underwear that I had left here to change into. Climbing into her bed I can feel the exhaustion from the last several days catching up to me.  It barely registers that I’m still stuck in wolf form until Mac slots herself behind me and whispers in my ear. “Babe, try to shift.”

  I start to think about my human form, concentrating on what I look like without my wolf ears.  I feel Mac’s hand on my hip pressing slow circles into my skin. Through the bond I can feel her give a gentle nudge and suddenly my human form returns.  I can feel the frustration building in my chest. “I don’t understand why it was so easy the last couple of days and now I’m struggling.”

  “Instinct.  The last couple of days the wolf was more in charge than you were.”    She nuzzles into my neck and I can feel the warmth of her breath on my cheek.  “Now you are completely in charge and over-thinking. We’ll get there, sweetheart.”

  My mind begins to race from the events of the day. “I attacked Annabelle...”

  “No, you didn’t.  Your instincts kicked in and you needed to show her who was in charge.”  I could tell by her tone that she wanted to say something more.

  I swallow to wet my dry throat.  “What is it Mac?” She remained quiet, but wrapped her arm around my waist.  “Mackenzie?”

  “Your wolf...your omega is strong.  It’s unusual.” I feel like there’s a bit of concern in her tone.  “A normal omega wouldn’t go after a beta like you did.”

  “Is that bad?”  I allow my worry to show, I don’t have anything to hide from her.

  “No, it’s just unique.”  I can feel her smile into my neck.  “Of course, you would have a unique and strong wolf.”  I settle into her. “Rest now, my love.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?! We're getting into the actual story more. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!!!


	5. Havenfalls Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a couple of the Havenfall citizens, supernatural and otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned there will be A LOT of overlap from the game to this fic. I really am just considering it an "ABO enhancement" so if things seem familiar, well, it should. :)
> 
> Major thank you to my Beta Reader Atashi_Desu, you rock!

  Waking up, my stomach aches with hunger.  I was hoping that once my heat was over this feeling would pass as well.  Apparently however, this was a werewolf thing, not an Omega thing.  Sitting up, my guts feel like they are twisting up in a knot, as though trying to consume themselves.

  As I swing my legs off the side of the Mac’s bed, I instinctively reach over to grab my glasses off the bedside table before I realize that I don’t need them anymore.  As I sit there going over the last couple of days in my mind the smell of bacon and eggs fills my nostrils causing a growl to erupt in my throat.

  Before I am able to completely register what’s happening, I’m out of bed and rushing into the kitchen.  I arrive an instant later to see Mackenzie in front of the stove fussing with two giant pans.  As I had expected, one was loaded down with bacon and the other with eggs.

  “Good Morning.”  Her smile is warm as she looks at me over her shoulder.

  “I’m so fucking hungry.”  The words tumble from my lips before I am able to censor myself in any way.  After the words leave my lips my eyes go wide as I realize what I had just said.  Quickly I keep talking.  “And I love you for cooking.”  I add a sheepish “Sorry” at the end.

  The corner of her mouth just curls up into a smirk and she winks at me.  Her attention immediately returns to the pans.  “I love you too.”  Without missing a beat, she gestures to one of the cabinets.  “Mind getting out the big plates for me?”

  Nodding I reach up and grab the cabinet door.  As I pull it open, the whole door comes off in my hands and my eyes go wide as I turn to look at Mackenzie.  “U-uh...”  I can feel my cheeks flush as I just stand there with the door in my hands trying not to die from embarrassment.

  Without even turning her head, Mac’s voice carries over her shoulder.  “Cabinet door come off?”  She seems completely unphased as she speaks.

  I know my face is now completely crimson.  “Yeah.”

  She lifts her shoulders slightly shrugging the situation off.  “I’ll fix it after breakfast.”

  I can’t help the huff that leaves my throat.  “Is this going to keep happening?”  I know I let the frustration I’m feeling bubble into my words, but I don’t care.

  “Until you get used to your strength?”  There’s a slight undertone of amusement in her voice.  “Yeah.”  I watch as she shuffles the food around the pan.  “I’d recommend not handling anything fragile or irreplaceable for the time being.”

  I set the cabinet door gently aside trying to salvage as much dignity as I can.  With a feather light touch I retrieve the plates she requested.  As I hand them over my stomach rumbles again.  “Can I eat that now, please?”  I start feeling like a child again, but I can’t help it.

  Mac shakes her head, “No, it’s still cooking.”  She shoots me a glance over her shoulder.  “You can try to eat raw in the future if you want, but right now your body needs time to adjust.  You’ve already gone through so many changes.  There’s a lot we still need to talk about as well.”

  Fighting the urge to just pounce on the pans I take a seat at the table and stare at Mackenzie’s back while she finishes cooking.  If I’m being honest with myself, watching the muscles of her back I now want to pounce for another reason.  Before my mind can travel down that path too far, she turns and distributes the food onto our plates.  Once I have my share, I use my fork like a shovel, consuming my breakfast as fast as I can.  Once my plate is clear I look over at Mackenzie.  “Will I always be this hungry?”

  As she eats her breakfast Mackenzie nods.  “At least for the next couple of changes, I’d say yes.”  Raising an eyebrow, she eats a piece of bacon.  “Pack runs will take it out of you as well, but overall you are going to need to eat a lot more food than before the change.”  She offers me a piece of her bacon and I take it from her immediately.  She grins at me as she finishes eating.  “You are adorable.”

  I feel my cheeks flush as I shake my head.  “I’m a complete mess.”

  Her green eyes sparkle as she smiles at me.  “There’s a good reason for that, sweetheart.”  She leans back in her chair regarding me carefully.  “Now that ours heads are clearer, how do things feel?”

  Now that my wolf is fed, I can stop and think for a moment.  “Weird, I guess.  Everything is so intense.”

  Mackenzie nods, “I’ll still need to get those glasses for you.”

  I can’t help but smile thinking about her comic book collection.  “It’ll be like my superhero disguise.”

  Her laugh is fantastic and I can’t get enough of hearing it.  “God, I love you.”  She leans in pressing a chaste kiss to my mouth.  “We need to talk more about your Omega too.”  I can sense the concern in her tone.  “When we come across other wolves-”

  I can tell she’s struggling to tell me something and I can tell it’s important.  “Mac, what is it?”

  I can tell how nervous she is, by the way she is messing with the hem of her tank top.  “Ok, so you know that Alphas are leaders of packs.”  I nod studying her face.  “Then typically the Betas are next in the pecking order.”

  Nodding again a realization hits me.  “Oh.  So, Omegas...”

  She grabs my hands.  “Not in our pack, but you’ll need to be extra careful if you come across others.”  I can see her studying my expression trying to get a read on how I am feeling.  Her hand caresses my cheek and I lean into it.  She raises her eyebrows slightly.  “I mean it.”

  I press my forehead against hers.  “I’ll be careful.”

~~~

  Sadly, werewolf or no a girl’s gotta work.  As I walk into the Bowling Alley, I stay close to Mackenzie, feeling more than a little nervous about how the others are going to react.  However, as soon as I walk into the bowling alley, instead of being overwhelmed by my friends, I’m overwhelmed by the smells of the space.  Cleaning supplies, alcohol, and people smells hit me all at once.  I lean closer to Mac and lower the volume of my voice. “It smells terrible in here.”

  A small smile ghosts across her lips.  “It really does.”  Her hand touches my arm gently.  “Believe it or not, you will get used to it.”

  I shoot her an incredulous look as my nose is assaulted by fake lemons and the smells of teens that don’t know what deodorant is.  Not to mention vodka (so much vodka!).  As Razi walks into the room a heavy, woody scent washes over me.  There’s something else there too, a power that sets my wolf on edge.  I feel Mac’s hand squeezing my arm.

  “It’s okay.”  Her voice is warm and encouraging.  “You know Razi is a friend.  Don’t let your wolf tell you otherwise.”

  I can feel the tension leave my shoulders a little as my wolf relaxes from the encouragement of my Alpha.  I know it’s Razi, but all my wolf can sense is djinn.  It feels so odd knowing that I had been ignorant about this aspect of him for so many years.

  His eyes bug out when he sees me.  “Oh wow, Esmay!”  It’s almost as if two waves of shock hit him.  “Mac wasn’t kidding, you really did it.”  He pauses taking a moment to process.  “She said that the change was a little difficult for you?”

  “Uh...”  I turn to Mackenzie, realizing that we hadn’t really discussed what exactly she had told everyone about our absence the last couple of days.

  Mac cleared her throat.  “The change can be more difficult for some than others.” She turned towards me giving me a subtle look to let me know that she hadn’t said anything about the Omega Heat situation.  “We really appreciate you letting her have a couple days off to be able to cope with this.”

  JD strolled around the corner.  “Razi, who are you talking to?”  I’m struck with the scent of brimstone.  JD is all fire, ash, oil, and leather scent-wise.  “HEY!  You’re back.”

  Mackenzie crossed her arms, keeping a wary eye on JD.  “Try to give her a little space.”  When my wolf starts to bristle, I can feel her position shift beside me.  I feel her hand start to gently rub my back.  “The djinn-devil combo can be overwhelming.”

  Nodding in agreement Razi smiles warmly at me.  “Of course.  At any rate congratulations, you look great.”

  Licking my lips, I return his smile.  “It’s a lot to take in.”

  He rubs the back of his head.  “I can only imagine.”

  Leaning on the bartop JD laughs.  “I’ll bet you already cleared out the whole refrigerator!”

  Ignoring JD, I quip.  “Where’s my cake?”  It had become somewhat of a tradition among us to celebrate with cake.

  Both of their faces fall, but it’s Razi that speaks up.  “We weren’t sure when you would be back.”  He gets lost in thought for a moment.  “You’ll need full moons off now too.”  I shoot Mackenzie a look.  We are going to have to tell him about the Omega situation.  Especially since I’ll need to have more than just full moons off at this point.  “That’s pretty important, isn’t it?”

  Mackenzie nods in agreement as she turns to look at me.  “Definitely.  It’s a lot easier to manage if you rest for the day and then burn up all your extra energy at night.”

  I nod.  “Got it!”

  JD pipes up.  “Right, cause who wants to take the 3rd shift and then shift?!”

  My groan ripples through the entire bowling alley at their terrible pun.  “Your jokes are only going to get worse now, aren’t they?”

  A wide grin slowly grows across JD’s face.  “You how I give Mac a rough time?”  I barely manage a nod.  “Twice as bad for you, new wolf special.”

  My only reaction to them is to flip them off.  JD smirks back and I can feel my wolf relax just slightly.  At least this hasn’t changed.

  Mackenzie looks at them shaking her head.  “You do know she can throw you around now, right?  I would love to watch her make a bowling ball out of you, Davies.”

  JD pretends to be scared for a second then shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly.  “Turnabout is fair play.”

  Razi had been quiet through the entire exchange.  I notice the crease in his brow.  “Are you sure you are up for working today?  I can pencil you in for tomorrow.”

  “I should be fine.  Things seem slow.”  I shoot him a lop-sided grin.  “But if I could skip out on arcade cleaning today, I’ll love you forever.”

  He chuckles lightly and nods.  “Done.”

  A thought enters my mind and I turn to Mackenzie.  “What does Diego smell like?”

  She seems lost in thought for a moment.  “His cologne and... dust.  Well not quite dust.  Old blood too, but he makes it work.”

~~~

  As soon as my lunch break hits I run across the street to the diner to get a picnic pack of sandwiches.  Once I have the sandwiches I move on to the Sheriff's Office, knowing it was almost time for Mac to take lunch as well.  When I walk in, I can see Mac and Elmer chatting at the front.  Elmer straightens up when he sees me.  “Hey, congrats on the engagement!  If you need any help with the wedding, just let me know, okay?  Like I told the sheriff, I love weddings.”  He is practically bouncing with anticipation.  “Seeing people happy is just...it’s everything!”

  I can’t stop from smiling at him, he’s so sweet.  “Thank you, we’ll keep you in mind if we need anything.”

  He gestures towards me.  “You have a real glow about you now, you know?”  He looks a little dreamy.  “Funny how love works.”

  Mackenzie raises an eyebrow behind his back and it’s all I can do to stifle a laugh.  I can’t help but think that ‘glow’ has nothing to do with this engagement.  “It’s like magic.”  Now it’s Mackenzie's turn to hide a laugh into her sleeve.

  It’s as if he realizes we are both in the room all of the sudden.  “Oh, uh.”  Elmer looks from Mac to me.  “I guess I’ll head out on patrol and give you two sometime alone.”

  Mac walks him out the door, sending him out on patrol with a pat on the back and the promise of going over reports later.  Once he is gone, Mackenzie lets her laugh loose and turns to look at me.  “You have to give that guy a break.

  Shaking my head, I hold up my hands innocently.  “What’d I say?”

  She raises a brow at me.  “You know.”  She closes the distance between us and presses a kiss to my lips.  She nods to the box of sandwiches.  “Did you get enough to share?”

  “I’m pretty sure I did.”  I smile proudly at her.

  She smirks at me.  “Good, because I have plans for you.”  The tone of her voice hits me and I feel my face flush and our bond practically vibrates.

  I swallow before speaking.  “What kind of plans?”

  “The kind where we enjoy lunch alone together.”  I can feel my heart start to race as my head starts to fill in the blanks.  “And we’ll go over some werewolf skills.”  She steps closer and traces my lips with her fingers.  “And if you’re good, you’ll get a reward.”

  My cheeks flush.  “Do I get to pick the reward?”  I shoot her a look in anticipation.

  Her gaze turns hungry.  “Maybe if you’re really good.”  I nod in agreement eagerly.  There’s absolutely no way I can refuse her when she looks at me like that.  I can feel heat building under my skin as she locks the door to ensure we aren’t disturbed.  “You better go ahead and eat something before we get started.  You’ll probably need the energy.”

  “And you won’t?”

  She shook her head.  “This lesson is about controlling appetites of sorts, so we’ll see.”  I eat one of the sandwiches to take the edge off my hunger.  Once it’s gone she approaches me.  “So, I’m going to run you through your senses.  You’ll need to learn to block things out, like some of the smells at the bowling alley, or you are going to be miserable.”  I nod, remembering walking into the bowl alley for the first time.  “First we’ll work on scent.  Now, close your eyes.”

  With zero hesitation I do as she asks.  I can hear her boots scuff behind me.  “Don’t worry about listening right now.”  I can feel her standing close.  “Inhale, read the room.”

  As I inhale, the first thing that jumps out is the food.  It’s so close and so tempting.  I can actually pick out all the ingredients in the sandwiches.  Then there’s Mackenzie, I know her scent intimately.  What really stands out right now is the soap from the shower this morning and the starch on her uniform.  I turn my head and instinctively know I’m looking at Elmer’s desk.  I am about to sniff out his bubblegum stash when Mac’s hand covers my nose and mouth.  My eyes snap open as she catches me off guard.  “Uhm?”

  I find myself staring into her beautiful green eyes.  “Now just focus on me.  Block out everything else.”

  I close my eyes again just breathing in everything that is Mac.  When she removes her hand, the air seems clear all of the sudden.  I hum in approval.  “Better?”

  Opening my eyes again I can’t stop the smile that forms.  “So much better.”  I don’t even bother to fight the blush on my cheeks when I realize just how close Mac was standing and my thoughts start to race elsewhere.  Trying to refocus myself I clear my throat, “What next?”

  “Hearing.”  We go over more exercises and Mac explains why it’s so important.  Our enhanced senses allow us to know everything about one another.  So, it’s very important we can block out certain things to be able to focus on others.

  After I complete the exercise she speaks, I can feel her breath on my ear and it’s almost more than I can bear.  “Great job.”  My Alpha’s praise settles in my chest like afterglow. And I open my eyes.  Slowly turning around to face her she smiles at me proudly and I’m rewarded with a kiss.  It’s deep and passionate. My heart begins to race as I start to wonder what she has I mind next.

  I wrap my arms around her shoulders as her hands grip my hips and lift me up onto the edge of her desk.  I hum with desire as her tongue presses against my lips.  My mouth falls open allowing her entrance.  We spend the next ten minutes caught up in a heavy make out session, but when my hands move to her belt-buckle she stops me and breaks away even though she’s still breathing heavy.  “Whoa.  Not here.”  She glances over at the clock.  “We should get back to work.”

  Running my hand over her face I can’t help but shoot a smirk her direction.  “Later?”

  “Dinner tonight with mom and dad, remember?”  Groaning I lean my head against her shoulder.  “We need to see what we can find out from them about suppressants.”  She glances up at the ceiling and I’m hoping she’s going to finally come clean about what’s been bothering her.  “I know we ran them off and Beau is locked away, but I’m worried about the Rider Pack showing up.”

  Grabbing her cheek, I pull her face down so it’s level with mine.  “I’ll be okay.”  I send a loving pulse through the bond.  “I can call you and Annabelle hands-free.  Only an idiot would come for me at the bowling alley with Razi and JD there all the time.”  I give her a warm smile hoping to ease her worry.

  Finally she nods in concession.  “Okay, but just remember what you learned today.  I’ll pick you up when I get off work?”

  Sliding off her desk, I nod in agreement and start dividing the sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly chats, dinner w/Amare and Randolph, and a late night frolic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Atashi_Desu for Beta reading!

  The rest of my shift at work is completely uneventful.  I’m glad to be home after work, surrounded by familiar smells and sounds so I don’t have to focus nearly as much.  Flopping onto my couch, I enjoy the feeling of sinking into the cushions after a long day of work.  Mac will be here before too long, and I know I should get up.  Instead I pull out my phone and dial a familiar number.

  After a couple of rings my sister's smiling face appears on the screen.  “Hey, sis.  What’s up?”  In the background I can hear Gwen and the rumble of an engine.  It appears that my enhanced hearing even works over the phone as well.

  “Hey!”  I make sure my face is centered on the screen as I continue to speak to her.  “I just wanted to call and let you know that I went through with it.”  I allow a smirk to cross my face as I continue.  “I’m officially a werewolf.”

  I can hear Gwen howl playfully offscreen.  I can see Grace turn and slap someone out of my range of vision and I know Gwen took the hit.  Still turned away, I can hear she scolding tone.  “Knock it off, I swear.”  Her attention turns back to me and she smiles.  “Congratulations, Esmay!”  She pauses as if considering her words before speaking again.  “And you’re happy with the change?”

  I nod and drop my gaze for a moment trying to decide how much to tell her right now.  “It’s a little bit like going through a second puberty right now, but yeah.”

  Her brow furrows slightly.  “Dare I ask?”

  I am aware of the huff that leaves me before I answer her.  “My God Grace, I’m hungry.  So hungry, ALL the time!”

  In the background I hear Gwen’s voice ring out again.  “Tell her we’ll send an all-you-can-eat buffet coupon.”

  I figure it’s about time I address her.  “Hey Gwen.”

  The phone turns and Gwen’s face appears on screen.  “Yeah?”

  I make sure she can see me as I raise my eyebrows.  “I can hear every word you say.”  I pause and tilt my head slightly.  “Also, your taste in music is terrible!”

  “Hey!”  Her tone is aggressive and she crosses her arms over her chest.  “My terrible taste is still perfectly valid!”

  Offscreen I hear Grace sigh, but it’s fondly frustrated.  “You two, that’s enough.”  I can hear a bit of our mother in her tone and it makes me smile.  The phone turns again so I can see her face again.  Her smile has already returned to her face.  “I’m so happy for you, Esmay.  And I love you very much.”

  Gwen’s face reappears over Grace’s shoulder.  “Don’t worry about Code Black.”  She arches an eyebrow.  “If they want an update on your status, they can send out an anonymous strike team like the rest of us.”

  I can’t help but feel a little relieved.  The fewer government bodies that are unaware that I’m not human, the better.  “Thanks.”  Biting my lip, I consider my next words carefully.  “How much do you guys know about werewolf culture?”

  Gwen just shrugs her shoulders, but I can tell my sister can sense the worry in my tone.  “What’s up, Esmay?”

  “So, you guys already know Mac is an Alpha.”  Grace just nods.  “Well, apparently I’m an Omega?  Mac seems worried, and I’m not one hundred percent sure why.”

  I can hear Gwen take a sharp breath, but she is quick to settle her features.  Grace just looks confused.  “I’m not sure.  I can do some digging though.”

  I give her an appreciative nod.  After a few seconds when Gwen doesn’t add anything, I decide to change the subject.  “So, how is work going anyway?”

  “Great!  We’re in San Francisco right now.”  A smile erupts on her face.  “It’s a party up here.”

  “A good party or a bad party?”  I study her face carefully when she speaks again.  I just want to know she’s safe.

  Her expression levels out.  “The kind with spontaneous superpower generation?”  She glances over at Gwen.  “We’re looking into it, in case it becomes a trend.”

  My jaw involuntarily drops.  “Have fun?”

  Grace laughs at my expression.  “Oh, we are.  There’s lots of good clubs here.”

  Gwen leans in again.  “Your sister can actually dance, wolfgirl.  I’m shocked!”

  I try really hard to suppress my eyeroll at the new nickname.  “As long as she’s safe, she can dance all she likes.”  Wiping my free hand across my jeans I look back to the screen again.  “I guess I should let you two get back to it.”

  As Grace says goodbye, I can hear Gwen's exaggerated ‘awoo’ in the background.  I can hear Grace scolding Gwen as she hangs up.

  I laugh as I pocket my phone, imagining the conversation taking place half a country away.  I look at the clock on the wall realizing that it’s almost time for Mac to pick me up.  I hurry to the bathroom to shower and change so I don’t smell like bowling alley.

  No sooner than I finish getting ready, I hear a knock on the front door.  “Come on in, Babe.  The door's open!”

  As I finish pulling on my shirt, she ducks her head in and gives me an appraising look.  “You always look so damn gorgeous.”

  Rolling my eyes, I shake my head at her.  “Mac, this is basically what I wear every single day.”

  Smiling, she steps in closer.  Suddenly she is close enough that I can feel the warmth radiating off her skin.  Our bond lures me even closer to her.  “You haven’t put on any makeup yet, have you?”

  I shake my head as I lean into her.  “Nope, I can do it on the way.”  Smiling up at her I drop my voice an octave.  “Kiss me.”  Her arms wrap around my waist and she pulls me impossibly closer.  Her lips press against mine hard and deep.  I feel an electric shock of pleasure zip all the way up my spine.  I can hear, and feel, our heartbeats falling into sync with one another.

  She pulls back just far enough so I can gaze into her emerald eyes.  “They are going to be so excited to see you.”

  “You think so?”  I run my hand down her arm.  “Even after we were holed up in their cabin for almost a week?”  I quirk an eyebrow in her direction and a small blush forms on her cheeks.

  She nods.  “Yeah, definitely.”  Pressing a kiss to my forehead she sighs.  “We should go.”

  Holding her tighter against me I grin at her playfully.  “Do we have to?”

  “Come on, they’re waiting.”  Reluctantly I let go of her waist and take her hand following her to my truck.  Climbing into the passenger's seat I toss Mackenzie the keys.

  It’s not a long drive to the farm, but it is a pleasant one.  As we approach the farmhouse, I’m starting to feel a little nervous.  Of course, Mac’s parents would know exactly what we were doing in the cabin for several days.  Sensing my trepidation through our bond, Mac grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.  “So, all this is fairly normal, right?  Nothing to be embarrassed about?”

  Mac shook her head.  “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”  She shrugs her shoulders.  “Not all that common though, and that’s not a bad thing.”  Her voice is reassuring and after a few more minutes I’m finally ready to face her parents.

  As we get to the porch, Amare opens the door and smiles at both of us warmly.  Almost instantly my rattled nerves are settled as my wolf reminds me that we are surrounded by family here.  “There you two are!  Come on in, dinner is almost ready.”  She ushers us in, and I can see Randolph pulling a large roast out of the oven.

  My stomach growls as soon as the smell hits my nose.  “I’m so sorry.”  My cheeks flush with embarrassment.

  Her dad waves my apology away without a second thought.  “Don’t worry about it.”

  Mackenzie’s mom reaches over and grabs my hand giving me a half smile.  “You don’t need to apologize, you’ve taken on a great responsibility.”  She turns her attention to Mac.  “I remember the month after your first change, Mackenzie.”  She turned her attention to her husband as she dropped my hand.  “That was when we went out and bought the industrial-sized freezer.”

  He chuckled at the memory.  “I remember.”  He looked at his daughter, his gaze lost in a memory.  “That’s the same time we bought half a cow also.”

  As I laugh at the memory they are sharing, I can hear Mac groan beside me.  Shaking her head, she chimed in.  “That didn’t last very long, either.”  As we set the table and pass around the food her parents had prepared, we talk about Mac’s first shift.

  It feels nice to hear about young Mackenzie struggling with a lot of the same challenges that I am now.  It feels less like I’m going through it alone.  It’s not until we finish eating that we start to get into the differences that I am going to be facing as an Omega.  “So, what do I need to know about being an Omega?”

  Amare leans back in her chair and looks contemplative.  “You are going to need to be careful around other werewolves.  I’m sure Mac has already mentioned that.”  I nod to indicate that she had shown concern, but I didn’t get into how vague she had been.  “Especially Alphas. And when your heat hits, you and Mac will need to plan carefully.”

  I look from Amare to Mac and then back again.  “Why?”  I felt a little like a child asking, but I can’t help myself.

  Mac’s mom sends her a seriously stern look as though this was something that should have already been discussed.  “When your heat hits you are going to attract the attention of any nearby Alphas.  You’re going to give off very specific pheromones that will draw them in.”

  As my nerves start to set in, I bite my lower lip in concern.  “How often?”

  “Typically, about every 3 months.”  Randolph starts clearing the table while her mother continues to answer my questions.  “The other thing is other packs' Alphas and Betas are going to try to dominate you, your wolf.  With Mac as your Alpha that will help, but you are still going to run into it.  Old pack dynamics still stand.”  She seemed lost in thought for a moment.  “Think about it like human history.  Not that many years ago women didn’t have the right to vote.  They were treated like property.”  She was studying me for a reaction.  “Omegas are much the same.”

  I blink as it hits me.  That’s why Mac had been so hesitant to explain too much.  She didn’t want me to feel like I was less than the rest of the pack.  Looking over to Mac I give her an appreciative smile, so she knows I’m not upset at all.  “So, this is a lot.”

  Mac’s mom nods.  “It is.  So, that brings us to suppressants.”  She stands and walks over to a bookshelf.  “I’ve been looking for something to suppress your scent.  Basically, it will make you appear to be a Beta instead of an Omega, and it can also decrease the intensity of your heat.”

  Leaning forward I rest my elbows on the table and hold my head.  “Leave it to me to figure out a way to complicate being a werewolf.”

  Mac’s hand is warm against my back and I can feel a comforting pulse through our bond.  “Sweetheart, it’s going to be okay.  I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  I look up and am met with her emerald eyes.  “Neither will Annabelle and even though he isn’t officially pack I’m sure Damien would have your back as well.”

  Mac’s mom steps away from the bookshelf.  “I am still looking, but as soon as I have something for you, I will call you.  I have a few other resources I want to try as well.”  She smiles sweetly at Mac.  “Fortunately, there aren’t a lot of werewolves around here to cause problems in the meantime.”

~~~

  It’s a few days later and I’m standing in the woods looking up at a high branch.  “Come on, you can reach it!”  Mac shoots me a determined look.

  I crouch down and prepare to launch myself into the air, still not sure I can make a leap that high.  As I push up a jolt of strength powers through my legs, and I am able to **just** wrap my fingers around the thick branch.  The rough bark dug into the skin of my hands, reassuring me that I had a secure hold.

  Below me I hear Mac whoop with joy.  “There you go!”  A wolfish grin crosses her lips.  “Now, give me 10 pull-ups.”

  Hanging from the branch I look down at her and groan.  “Oh my God, you must be kidding.”

  She crosses her arms across her chest and stares me down.  “Remember, you are stronger than you think you are.  Now, just try!”  My wolf snaps at me for even questioning my Alpha.

  My arms are shaking as I am able to successfully complete the first pull-up.  It wasn’t pretty, but I did it.  My confidence is bolstered as I pull as hard as I can to get my chest over the branch again.  I am actually able to get 7 done before the trembling in my arms is too much, and I am forced to drop back to the ground.  My wolf paces angrily at my failure to complete the task requested by my Alpha.  I make sure to bend my knees as I land in a pile of fallen leaves, just like Mackenzie had taught me.

  “You did so well.”  As Mac approaches, my wolf seems to settle a little at her praise.  She leans over extending her hand to help me up, a happy smile forming on her lips.  That is enough for my wolf to calm down completely.  I take her hand and with a light tug she pulls me back up to my feet.  She waggles her eyebrows at me.  “Are you ready to catch me?”

  My brow furrows in confusion.  “Catch you?  Not a chance in hell.”  She’s so much stronger and faster than I am.  I know there’s no way I can catch her.

  She shoots me a mischievous look.  “It’s tag, Esmay.  We’ll go back and forth.”  That’s when she reaches over and boops the tip of my nose with her finger.  A yelp escapes my throat, but she takes off like a shot.  I am already in pursuit, falling into a full-on sprint without even thinking about it.

  My body is in motion running on instinct alone.  Even at a full sprint for me I know I can’t catch her in a standard foot race, so I’ll need to improvise.  My adrenaline is in full swing as I strategize my next move.  Moving quickly around the backside of a tree, I am able to give her a playful smack on the arm.  “HA!  You’re it!”

  Her eyes are wide with shock.  “You better start running.”  The timber of her voice doesn’t register as much more than a growl that causes heat to run through my body as I take off deeper into the woods.  Even running as fast as I can, I hear her gaining ground on me quickly.

  It’s not long before I am tackled to the ground.  Using her momentum, I am able to roll her in the leaves so that I end up on top of her.  Leaning down I graze my teeth over her rapidly beating pulse point in her throat.  Before even she realizes what’s happening, I hear her needy groan.  Pressing even further forward I whisper in her ear.  “Who has who now?”

  As I lean back our eyes lock, and I notice her iris's flickering between emerald and gold.  The glimpse of the wolf hovering just below the surface causes a spark of heat at my core.  As if sensing the growing desire between my thighs she cocks an eyebrow at me.  “I could take you, Esmay.  No more holding back, no fear.”  Even as my knees bracket her hips, I feel her arch her back to press up into me.  My head started to swim even as she continued to speak.  “I’ll teach you everything you can feel in your new body, over and over again.”

  Even if I tried, I know I couldn’t find words to respond to her.  Instead I press my lips against hers in a heated kiss.  My eyes fall closed so I can just focus on how our bodies just seem to fit against each other.  It’s not long before I feel her tongue pressing against my lips asking for entrance.  I part my lips immediately allowing her tongue to slip into my mouth.  Getting caught up in the kiss I almost don’t register the sharp canines nipping at my lower lip.

  Opening my eyes again I can see that she has shifted and golden eyes are looking up at me expectantly.  I can feel her hands land on my hips, the next thing I am aware over she has flipped us over and I’m on my back with her comforting weight pressing against me.  “Don’t worry about changing.”  One side of her mouth curls up.  “You can handle me exactly how you are right now.”

  I can’t suppress the shiver that runs down my spine, but I do feel a little relieved at her words since I still hadn’t been able to shift outside of my heat.  The last thing I wanted right now was to feel the frustration of not being able to change.  I can feel her right hand come into contact a strip of bare skin on my midriff.  “I want you.”  The words roll easily off my tongue as I look up into her golden eyes, all hunger staring back at me.

  Her mouth crashes into mine with a rough kiss as her claws make short work of removing my clothes.  I run my hands down her back catching the hem of the back of her shirt.  As I pulled her shirt up over her head I make sure to drag my nails against her skin causing her to hiss lightly in my ear.  She shifts so that her thigh is pressed up against my now-naked center.  Seeking more friction, I arch my back into her.  I can feel her smile against my neck.  “You are so ready for this, aren’t you?  I can feel it.  I can practically taste you on the back of my tongue, Omega.”

  Getting lost in her words I grind in rhythm with her thigh still pressing against me.  Wrapping my arms around her neck I can almost just ride her to my orgasm.  “Mac, please, I need you.”

  “Tell me what you need.”  She doesn’t stop her ministrations.

  All I can think of are her words... _I can practically taste you on the back of my tongue, Omega_.  “Your mouth, Alpha.  I want your mouth on me.”  She doesn’t move right away, her mouth leaving small marks on my throat and collarbone.  Her teeth pressed against me is almost more than I can take, and just when I think maybe she hadn’t heard me she starts to move lower.  As she finally moves lower, I whimper and cry out.  I’m unconcerned about making too much noise.  The forest is ours, all ours.

  A groan escapes my throat as her mouth finds my breasts.  When her expert tongue darts over the harden peak, I tilt my head back giving myself completely over to her.  It’s all teeth and tongue as she works her way slowly down past my stomach.  Nuzzling her face just below my stomach she pulls my thighs over her shoulders and gives me one long intense look before dragging her tongue through my core.  The moan that burst forth is loud and long.  Reaching down I use both of my hands to grip her hair trying to anchor myself from the pleasure.

  She pauses looking up at me. “Eager, aren’t you?”  All I can manage is a hum in response.  Before I can even try to respond any further, she drops her head down again, her mouth going back to work.  As I try to move my hips up off of the ground, I can feel her grip tighten, holding me in place.  It isn’t until I hear a low and deep growl that I finally settle down enough to let her set the pace.  Her mouth is focused on my sensitive clit, her tongue grazing over the exposed bud.  She has me so worked up it doesn’t take long for me to cry out as I hit my peak.  Gripping her hair even tighter.  “Fuck...Mac...”

  Trying to catch my breath I look down and catch a molten gold gaze staring back at me.  Before I can react, she drags her tongue through my folds.  She slips into my entrance and I’m lost as she fucks me with her tongue.  After several heavy minutes I’m shamelessly screaming my pleasure up to the sky as she pushes me over the edge again.  It isn’t until I completely spent, my thighs a quivering mess, that she stops.  Panting I try to catch my breath as she starts working her way back up my body.

  I can still see the need in her eyes, even with proof of my pleasure smeared slick on her lips and chin.  Finally finding my voice.  “Let me touch you.”

  She grabs my right hand in response guiding it to her breast then moving it over the fleshy mound and down her tightly muscled stomach.  Continuing down between her legs my eyes flutter closed feeling how soaked she is.  Running two fingers through her slick I open my eyes again as I hear her moan with pleasure.  I pull her mouth to mine with my left hand on the back of her neck.  As I deepen the kiss, I can taste myself on her mouth.  I begin to pump my digits into her entrance, my thumb occasionally flicking across her clit.

  It isn’t long before she matches my rhythm and her hips are pressing against me.  “God, I love you so much.”  It’s just above a whisper in her ear, but I’m sure she can hear me.

  “I...I love you, too.”  Her response is broken up between pants as she gets ever closer to her release.  I can’t help the smug smile that crosses my lips knowing that I was responsible for her strangled response.  It isn’t that much longer that I feel her tense up and then I can feel her inner walls tightening on my fingers.  With a couple of quick thrusts, I curl my fingers to hit her front wall.  I know when she bites down on my shoulder to muffle her scream that she is spent.

  She collapses onto the ground next to me, pulling me close so we are tangled up in one another.  I am content to lay with her for a while, especially since I'm not looking forward to trying to locate our clothes again.  I feel completely safe and relaxed adrift in afterglow.  “That...was intense.”

  She looks at me pushing a stray stray of hair behind my ear.  “Too much?”

  “Hell no.”  I smile at her.  “Just exactly enough.”  Nuzzling against her, we exchange a few lazy kisses.  I just want to stay like this with her, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and any Kudos & Comments are appreciated!!!!


	7. The Silver Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second full moon, pack activities, and a mysterious stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the super blood wolf moon last night I thought why not post a bonus chapter! Fortunately my amazing beta reader was on board so (you're awesome Atashi_Desu!!)...HERE you go. A Monday update!

 Finally, the next full moon arrives.  I’m restless the night before, and completely wired the day of.  My wolf is pacing with unspent energy.  Mackenzie’s spent weeks teaching me control, but when night falls and I see the full moon, it’s almost impossible to hold my wolf at bay.  The urge to shift and let her take over is like a storm of water trapped behind a dam, so, so eager to break free.

  Fidgeting in the passenger seat of my truck, my eyes are fixed on the silver orb high in the sky.  “We’re almost there.”  Mac’s voice is calm and controlled.  I break off from staring at the moon to seek eye contact with her emerald eyes.  “Let’s get out of the truck first, okay?”  She’s projecting her calm energy to me through our bond, and I am able to manage a nod before my gaze returns to the beacon of silver in the sky.

  Mackenzie pulls the truck off the road outside of town.  As soon as we come to a full stop, I throw the door open and tumble out of the truck.  When I hear the creak of the driver's side door opening, I half turn to look at her.  “Now?”  I can feel a worry line forming on my brow as I struggle to hold my wolf back.

  Mac just smiles that easy grin of hers and nods gently.  “Now.”

  The shift happens so easy as my wolf takes a little control.  As my eyes bleed gold, I can see Mackenzie's change take over as well.  A howl rips through my throat as a single thought enters my mind:  _The night is ours_.  I’ve never felt better in my life, never freer.  Shifting is so easy tonight, and it felt like I was leaving all of the stress of my life behind.  My wolf is whispering that all we need to do is run and howl, everything else in life is just background noise.  “You’re going to be hoarse by the end of the night if you keep that up.”

  My Alpha’s voice snaps both my wolf and I out of our reverie.  I shoot her a smirk. “Is that your way of telling me to stop?”  At the end of my question I quirk an eyebrow at her.

  Mac laughs as we run towards the lake and shakes her head.  “I’ll make you some tea with honey for breakfast.”

  My heart swells with affection, and I dart over to plant a messy kiss on her cheek.  I’ve never been happier to have my wolf reflexes. A maneuver like this before the change certainly would have resulted in an injury of some sort.  I easily fall back into step with her.  “You’re the best, babe!”

  As we run into the clearing, I spot Annabelle and Damien waiting for us to arrive.  They are both already shifted and watching the night sky together.  As we approach, Annabelle turns and grins at us.  “Hey, Alpha!”  They exchange a quick hug before Annabelle turns to me.  “How’s the change treating you, Esmay?”

  As she wraps me in a quick hug, I smile at her warmly.  “Great.  It feels amazing!”

  “I thought we might play some pack games tonight.”  Mac nods towards me.  “Get Esmay to test her abilities a bit more.”

  I roll my shoulders back and lay my ears back.  “I’m totally up for that!”  I honestly have no idea what pack games are, but it sounds awesome.  “What’s the test tonight?”  I crack my knuckles, ready to go.

  Mac thinks for a moment.  “Tracking, I think.”  She pauses, considering something.  “But with your nose, not your bond.”  She tilts her head thoughtfully.  “You can’t rely on the bond if it’s not Annabelle or I.”

  Out of the corner of my eye I see Damien stretch like he’s a professional sprinter getting ready for the Olympics.  “Guess that means I’m the bait.”  He narrows his eyes at me as if to issue a challenge.

  My wolf shifts, eager to show Mac what we can do.  Before I can say a word Annabelle pipes up and juts a finger in his direction.  “It’ll be good practice for you, too.”

  A small blush colors his cheeks at her teasing, but he looks my way.  “If you really can’t find me, just call.  I’ll poke my head out.”

  Mac steps in front of me, blocking my view.  “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

  I follow her instructions, but even with my eyes closed it’s difficult not to listen to the direction Damien’s footsteps are taking.  My wolf pulls, wanting to chase him right now, follow like a shadow.  Instead, I wait until Damien is out of earshot, and take in a deep breath.  Initially all I can take in is Mackenzie and Annabelle.  They are overpowering everything being so familiar and close.

  Opening my eyes, my brow furrows.  This might be harder than I thought.  “When you’re trying to find someone by scent, you want to remember everything you know about them.”  Annabelle’s voice is both confident and encouraging.  “If they wear perfume, what their clothes are made of.  Anything that might separate this person from the rest.”

  Mac chimes in.  “You know me, you know Annabelle.  You don’t have to think about us right now.”

  I nod and remember all the previous lessons with Mackenzie.  My next breath is a little easier.  There’s a hint of pine and oak on the air, mixed together in a way it shouldn’t be.  My head snaps in the direction of the scent.  Damien’s shoes, that’s all over the treads of Damien’s shoes.  Instinct sends me running in a blink after that realization hits me.  I hold onto the faint trail as it grows stronger and stronger.  I follow it around a massive tree, and see Damien.  Not slowing, I tackle him to the ground.

  My wolf takes over as I want him to know he’s caught, I want my teeth in his throat, I want-!   _Whoa.  Let’s_ _dial_ _back the bloodlust._   I reassert myself keeping my wolf in check.

  Damien’s smart.  He keeps his hands at his sides, giving me a careful look.  “Everything okay in there?”

  I blink a couple of times to my sure my wolf is back in place.  I manage a grin for him.  “You’re good bait.  Congratulations on the upgrade.”  Realizing I still have him pinned to the ground, I stand up and then offer him a hand up.  It feels a little strange being able to pull him to his feet with barely any effort.

  Mackenzie and Annabelle filter through the trees to find us.  There’s a look of pride on Mackenzie’s face, which fills my whole body with warmth.  I’m pretty sure my wolf even starts wagging a little, but I’ll never admit that if asked.  “Damn, that was quick!”  Annabelle is beaming almost as much as Mac.  Now I know my wolf is wagging at the pride shown by my pack.

  As he wipes leaves off the back of his jacket Damien looks over at the three of us.  “And aggressive.  She’s got a wolf the size of Fenris in her.”

   _I’m fairly sure that was a compliment?_

Annabelle’s smile widens.  “I’m not surprised by that.  Dating an Alpha will do that to you.”

  Mackenzie clears her throat, a blush warming her cheeks.   ”Guess I’ve been rubbing off on you, Esmay.”

    “Oh no.  Does that make me a big bad wolf?”  I strut up to Mackenzie and kiss her on the lips.  Her response is a low, pleased rumble, and it’s only when I remember that we aren’t alone that I manage to pull away.

  “Got the energy for more?”  Her tone is innocent enough, but I’m not having any of that.

  “I can go all night.”  She shoots me a predatory grin, showing the sharp edge of her teeth.

~~~

  The more I am in this shape, the more confident I feel.  Sometimes my body trips me up, reacting to something before my mind can make sense of it.  Each time that is getting a little easier to deal with.  Ahead of us, Mackenzie comes to a halt in the middle of our run, and we have to stop hard to keep from lunging past her.  “Did you hear that?”

  Annabelle is the first to react.  “Hear wh-?”  She tilts her head.  “Oh.  Yeah.”

  There’s a high sound of pain from deeper in the woods, but it’s not from a human.  It’s followed by a snarl, one that immediately parses as belonging to a wolf.  Since the change, I’ve gotten used to having two voices in my head.  The first one is human, and the second is the wolf constantly interrupting with information I haven’t picked up on before.  And right now, she is pacing uncomfortably as she’s processing information she isn’t sharing yet.

  Damien moves to stand next to Annabelle.  “That’s not good.”

  Maintaining her position at the head of the pack Mac starts moving forward.  “No, it’s not.  I’m going to check it out.”  We follow Mac through a thick copse of trees, chasing the noise until we find the wolf.  One of its front legs is lodged in a trap, steel teeth snapped tight and drawing blood.  “You’re fucking kidding me.”  The anger in Mackenzie’s voice is unmistakable.  It’s so intense it radiates through our bond.

  Holding up her hands, she starts approaching the wolf with slow, careful steps.  “Have you been keeping an eye out on the hunters, Annabelle?”  Mackenzie speaks to her over her shoulder as she approaches the wolf.

  Annabelle nods in the affirmative.  “Of course.  We don’t let anyone bring traps and gear like that in here.”

  Damien’s voice is just as angry as Mackenzie’s.  “Someone must be screwing around without a license.”

  The wolf goes still as Mackenzie gets within arm’s reach, and I tense as she kneels down to open the jaw of the trap.  My wolf shifts uneasily.  With the flex of muscle, the entire mechanism snaps apart.  “Okay.  I’ve got that wildlife vet’s number on speed dial, but-!”  A guttural growl rises from low in the wolf’s throat and Mackenzie takes a step back.  My wolf causes the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end as she bristles.  I’m wary of her getting bitten, but the wolf doesn’t lunge.

  Instead it  **changes**  before our eyes, rising into human shape.  My wolf growls, sending a single thought to my brain: _Protect my Alpha_.  As the thought consumes me, I move to guard her, baring my teeth and growling right back.  Annabelle flanks Mackenzie’s other side, claws and fangs at the ready.  Mackenzie herself has shifted even deeper into her super wolf form.

  The woman standing in front of us has hair as silver as her fur, spilling wild down both shoulders.  Her eyes are still gold, nails hardened to claws and the same predatory mouth I have now.  It just registers that she had shifted from a full wolf to something like Mac’s super wolf form.  _How can she do that?_   “Wait.  Everyone take a second and relax.”  Mackenzie’s voice is powerful and commanding.  My wolf responds immediately, standing down but still on edge in the presence of this intruder.  “This doesn’t have to be a fight.”

  The other wolf looks at Mackenzie, taking her in with an obvious stare and sniff.  Every fuzzy part of her is gray, gray with age.  It hits me then that Beau’s hair is just starting to turn, and he’s been around for centuries.  How old could she be?  “I have no intention of fighting, young Alpha.”  She holds up her arm, showing the deep gouges where the trap bit into her foreleg.  “Not after you freed me.”

  Annabelle steps forward, “I can get a bandage for that if you want, ma’am.”  She thrusts thumb over her shoulder.  “There’s a first aid kit in a shack not far from here.”

  The werewolf smiles, then shakes her head.  “No need.”

  I can only stare with my mouth hanging open as the wounds close, healing in a matter of seconds.  Mackenzie heals quick, but nowhere near that fast.  When I manage to find my bearings again, I can only think of one question.  “Who are you?”

  She turns to appraise me.  “A traveler.  I did not intend to be caught here.”  Her eyes linger on me for a minute.  Her golden gaze then returns to Mackenzie.  “This is Hunt territory, yes?  Your territory?”

  “It is.”  Mac’s tone is neutral when she speaks.

  The silver wolf nods respectfully.  “How can I repay your generosity?”

  Mac shakes her head.  “You don’t have to.  These lands are my responsibility.”  She frowns.  “You getting trapped in them negates that favor.”

  The silver wolf tilts her head.  “Hm.  Then may I press upon your hospitality for the night?”

  “Of course.”  Mackenzie’s voice is strong again.  “Take the time you need to recover.”  She gestures towards us.  “We were just on a pack run.”

  The silver wolf’s brow furrows with curiosity.  “Fully dressed?  That is strange.”

  I hadn’t even realized clothes were optional.  The thought of running naked through the woods with Mac is distracting for both me and my wolf, until her voice snapped me out of it.  “There’s a town nearby.”

  The silver wolf hums in acknowledgement.  “Yes.  Havenfall.”  She smiles and it sets my wolf on edge again for some reason I can’t quite figure out.  “I’m not really one for civilization.”  She says it like it’s a joke, but there’s something else between it I can’t figure out.

  “Stay out here with us, then.  There’s still moonlight to burn.”  My wolf starts pacing.  It’s odd, like she wants to protest, but she knows I trust Mackenzie.  My wolf is only sending one word over and over: _Alpha_.  It’s somewhere between a plea and a struggle to be obedient.  My skin feels a little itchy and I assume it’s the full moon and this stranger messing with both of us.

  The older wolf hums in agreement.  Calm as she is, I feel like the power rolling off her could drown me.  During the run I catch her staring at me more than once, keeping me on edge the entire night.

~~~

  I wake up in the morning with my head pounding.  It hurts to open my eyes, forced to face the sun spilling in through Mackenzie’s window.  Groaning, I push my way under the sheets, curling up against her.  Resting my forehead on her chest, I soak up some of her warmth.  “Ugh.  I feel like I have a hangover.”

  I feel her hand brush the back of my head comfortingly.  “We were out pretty late last night.  Not a lot of sleep and the wolf running hot that long will do it.”  Sliding her hand down the tense column of my neck, she starts to rub gentle circles to try to release the muscles.  The sound that leaves my lips is as much misery as relief.

  “I love you.”  I manage to groan it out so she doesn’t think I’m unappreciative.

  “I love you too.”  Her voice is calming.  “Just relax.”

  I let her touch take the pain away, trying to cobble together the events of the night.  Through the pain a lot of it is blurry, jumping from one faint memory to another.  “It really is a hangover.”  I try to burrow deeper into her.  “My brain is like soup right now.  I barely remember anything.”

  As her fingers dig deeper into the tissue of my neck, she speaks up again.  “And I’m sure you’re starving right now.  That’s not helping anything.”

  As soon as she says it, my stomach responds with a body-clenching ache.  “Desperately.”

  She hums knowingly.  “That’ll keep your head out of order until we take care of it.”  After a few minutes of quiet and massage I feel her start to shift away from me.  “Ready to see the light?”

  Groaning, I try to follow her, but she’s too fast.  “If you insist...”  I hiss dramatically when Mackenzie pulls the covers back, getting a laugh out of her before we climb out of bed.  Every inch of me feels sluggish while I pull on a shirt and head to the kitchen.

  As she pads over to the fridge Mac glances over her shoulder watching me.  “My dad sent over a whole rack of venison sausage.  How’s that sound?”

  My eyes grow a little wider at the thought.  “Like I could eat it raw.  Where’d he get all of that?”

  As she retrieves it from the fridge, she answers me.  “He makes it himself, when the season is right.”  When she starts cooking the sausage, I toss a couple pieces of bread in the toaster.

  I have to have something to munch on while I’m waiting.  The sizzling meat sets my whole body on edge, sharp and hungry.  “So, this is a weird question, and I promise I won’t judge you for the answer.”

  She glances over her shoulder at me.  “I’m listening.”

  "Have you ever been hungry enough to eat something in the wild?”  I pause and watch the bread starting to brown.  “Like, is that a thing that werewolves do?”

  She shifts slightly, keeping a close eye on the sausage.  “That’s the only reason Damien didn’t die in the backwoods of Wisconsin, honestly.”  She fusses with the pan.  “But it’s not that rare.  A lot of werewolves live in rural areas, and hunting doesn’t draw a lot of attention.”

  I nod and watch her back carefully for any kind of reaction.  “Okay, but how about you, personally?”  She flips a couple pieces of sausage, and her silence is as telling as her blush.  “Come on, Mac.  You can tell me.”

  She clears her throat and shifts her weight to her heels.  “If you tell JD about this, I will actually dunk you in the lake.”

  I hold my hands up, feigning innocence.  “Your secret's safe with me, Alpha.”

  She studies the ceiling for a minute.  “It was my second or third change, something like that.  I was out running by the water.  And I saw a fish.  It was huge, and it looked delicious. So, I just jumped in to get it.  But I couldn’t see in the water very well.  I had my teeth in something, and it was really struggling.  Finally, I yank it to the surface, and my mouth was full of some old tire.”

  Before I am able to contain myself, I start laughing.  It’s loud enough that I have to cover my mouth with one hand.  The image of young Mackenzie struggling with an old tire is too much to shake easily.

  “Yeah.”  She shakes her head and looks at the pan again, her face bright red with embarrassment.

  “Oh my god, Mac.”  I manage to get enough air in my lungs to stop laughing for a minute.

  “Never did that a second time!  I’ve been too embarrassed since.”  She focuses on the sausage as the pink on her cheeks starts to fade.

  “That’s super cute.”  I slide in behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing a quick kiss on the back of her neck.

  “You’re just saying that because it’s funny.”  Her voice almost sounds hurt.

  “No!  I mean it.”  My lips brush against her neck again before I take a step away from her.

  My mouth is watering as she splits up the sausages onto two plates, and dive in as soon as we sit at the table.  I’m nearly finished when I realize Mackenzie is watching me.  “Let me guess, there’s something on my chin?”

  She tilts her head.  “A little bit.  But that’s not it.”  Concern bleeds into her voice.  “I just don’t want you to worry about being hungry, alright?”  She reaches across the table and rubs my arm gently.  “You didn’t try to eat anyone or anything last night.”

  Swallowing hard, I flash back to the feral urge that shot through me when I tackled Damien.  Maybe that was just some weird dominance thing.  Mac will always keep an eye on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Wolf is here...heheh...this could get interesting!!! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!!


	8. Wedding Plans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmay, Mac, and the Havenfalls Finest do a little planning...then some Pack time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another shout out to my awesome beta-reader! Thank you Atashi_Desu!!!

  It’s a painfully slow day at work, and after leaving the arcade machines shining, there’s not much for me to do except pull out my phone.  Flipping through my notifications I see a picture Annabelle texted me of dawn rising over the water.  It’s gorgeous.  She really seems to get a kick out of photographing the nature around here.

  There’s a check-in text from Mackenzie too, and I send her a bunch of hearts surrounded by the moon emoji.  As I send it my e-mail buzzes and the subject line is in all caps: PLAN YOUR PERFECT WEDDING WITH YOUR BELOVED NOW!

  Propping my elbow on the bar top I stare at the notification probably a bit longer than I need to.  “Wedding plans, huh?”  Resting my chin on my palm I get a little lost in my thoughts.  “I still have to sit Mac down and talk about all of that.”  Both of us have been busy with the whole ‘I’m a werewolf’ thing.  Now that I look down at the ring on my finger, the emerald beautiful and gleaming, suddenly all of my thoughts are consumed by making plans.  I’m a little surprised when my wolf stirs; normally when I’m at the bowling alley she is content to leave me to my thoughts.

  Mostly ignoring her presence, I look up a couple of websites on my phone.  Most of them seem very traditional, and...well... not really appropriate for Mac and myself.  I can tell that my wolf agrees by the way she huffs at the painfully straight-laced images as they appear on the screen.  She’s sending a very distinctive not-good-enough vibe my direction.

  Overall Havenfall might seem like a small and conservative town, but my circle of friends and family certainly aren’t.  “Ugh.  I probably shouldn’t even wear white.  Totally not a virgin.”

  JD pops up from behind the bar with mock shock on their face.  “Oh no, you’ve been despoiled!”  I roll my eyes at them.

  Razi is standing nearby smiling to himself, cleaning a glass while Diego sips at his drink.  “Getting a jumpstart on the wedding?”

  Scoffing, I nod.  “I was trying to.  Unfortunately, the internet seems to be trying to drown me in white lace.”

  Diego shrugs his shoulders and leans back from the bar.  “There are many, many traditions you could draw from.”  He sips his drink and studies my reaction.  “What’s your perfect wedding look like?”

  I think about his question for quite a while before responding.  “I mean, all the people I care about are there, and Mackenzie and I get married.  Beyond that, some good food and music would be great.  I just don’t have the specifics.”

  Shrugging their shoulders JD chimes in.  “Just make it a potluck.  People can show up with whatever.”

  “JD, I’m not crowdfunding my wedding.”  My wolf honest-to-goodness growls at that thought.

  “I know how much you make an hour.  You could totally crowdfund your wedding.”  Razi tosses his towel at JD, who catches it with a smirk.

  Turning to me Razi’s face lights up with his easy smile.  “I’d be happy to cater.  I know how to make food for a big crowd.”  He shoots a lop-sided grin my direction.  “Or in this case, a smaller crowd that’s about half werewolf.”

  Scratching my head absently, I nod.  “That’s not even counting Mac’s family.  I know her parents will come, but I have no idea about everyone else.”

  “Strike one for having it in the bowling alley, then.”  JD is grinning widely when they speak.

  Diego looked thoughtful.  “It’s been quite some time since I’ve been to a wedding.”

  JD nodded in agreement.  “Me too!  Even when I count all the times I crashed weddings.”

  “Don’t worry.  Everyone gets seats of honor.”  I smile, teasing the group.

  Razi raises an eyebrow.  “You’ll have to find a big table.”

  “Totally worth it, to have my friends there.”  JD’s exaggerated ‘awww’ makes me blush, but I’m just happy that everyone’s on board with this.  I know weddings can be a highly dramatic sort of hell, when the wrong people are involved.

  JD looked towards the ceiling as if taking mental notes.  “So, we’ve got food and guests taken care of.”  They tap their lower lip with their finger.  “You need a good location, and some nice clothes.”

  I feign surprise opening my eyes wide.  “Wait, I have to be dressed at my own wedding?”

  Razi snorts in amusement under his breath, leaving Diego shaking his head.  Naturally, JD takes this opportunity to be as uncharacteristically serious as possible.  “Honestly?  Nah.  Let’s go full wild pagan, no holds barred.”  They nodded as though thinking the event through.  “I’ll bring the swords.”

  I don’t know why I expected anything less.  My wolf however, whines, concerned that somehow, I might take their suggestion seriously.  Almost as quickly as her whining started, it stops and I can feel a shift in her energy as the front door swings open.  Everyone is crowded around my phone looking at dresses when I catch Mackenzie’s scent on the air.  Looking up, I smile when I meet her emerald eyes.  “Hey, babe.”  I look at the clock to check the time.  “Is it your lunch break already?”

  She shakes her head as she approaches the bar.  “I needed a breather from the patrol car before I lost my mind.”  Her eyes drift across the gathered group.  “But it looks like everyone’s having a party in here.”

  JD gestures towards my phone.  “We’re trying to help Esmay pick a dress.”

  “She has good taste.”  Diego nods still looking down at the screen.  I can’t help, but feel a small swell of pride at the compliment.

  “It’s actually making it more difficult, honestly.”  Razi is beaming as he speaks.  “Every option would look fantastic!”

  “Let me see.”  Mackenzie holds out her hand for my phone.

  Instead of handing it over I actually pull it close to my chest so she can’t see.  “I may not be all that traditional, but I’d rather you didn’t see until the wedding.”  My wolf starts to pace, uneasy with my disobedience to the Alpha -  _our Alpha_ _,_  she reminds me.

  Mackenzie nods and smiles.  “Alright, I get that.”  She looks to Diego. “Besides, if Diego and Razi approve you can’t go wrong.”  She wraps her arm around my waist pulling me close.  My wolf calms at the contact.  “I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous in anything you pick.”

  I nibble at my lower lip as I back out of screen I was on with the dresses.  “I think it’d help if we could nail down a color palette.”  I shift my full attention to her.  “What do you want to wear Mac?  We’ll meet in the middle.”

  “I... I’m not sure, actually.”  She sighs and looks over at me.  “My mother already threatened to exile me if I showed up in my uniform.”

  JD snorted, shaking their head.  “Listen, I fully endorse rejecting parental authority on all fronts, but your mom is right.”

  “Definitely.”  Razi chimes in.

  Sighing, Diego looks over at Mac.  “I have to agree.”

  Mackenzie sighs, relenting with a bow of her head.  “Great, so now we’ve covered on what I’m not going to wear.”  She crosses her arms across her chest.  “I’ve never had much in the way of formal occasions.  Werewolves dress to be practical.  It’s a habit.

  Note to self:  _Do NOT try to shift in the wedding dress._  Now the image of Mac having to help me out of some corset debacle when we should be consummating the marriage runs through my mind.  “That’s okay, Alpha.  I can help you figure it out.”

  “I’d really appreciate it.  I really want everything to be nice, but I have no idea where to start.”  She gives my waist a squeeze and smiles.  “And if my bride-to-be is happy, I’m happy.”

  “Okay.”  I open up a new window on my phone.  “Where we’re going to start is by making an aesthetic board.  We can get this figured out easily.”

  JD’s brows slam together.  “Oh, come on!  Let us help.”

  Razi’s warm smile makes a reappearance.  “A third pair of eyes is always good.”

  “I’ll be a fourth, but only if Mackenzie would like me to.”  Diego adds.

  Mackenzie nods.  “I always appreciate your feedback, Diego.”

` Looking from the phone screen back to Mackenzie, I shoot her a sincere grin.  “Where do you want to start?  Are we leaning masc-of-center here?”

  Her head tilts in thought.  “I wouldn’t mind a suit, but I don’t want it to be boring.  You know, nothing you’d see in a First Prom Ever photoshoot.”

  JD’s face screws up.  “Satan forbid.  Gross.”  They regard Mackenzie thoughtfully for a moment.  “You could definitely rock a suit, though.”

  Razi sets down the glass he had been washing.  “You’ll have lots of options there.  Color, materials, cut...”

  We start browsing a few websites showing off suits, and Mackenzie starts selecting what she likes.  I move her top choices to the aesthetic board we started.  Some of the things we come across are absolutely awful, though.  “I would never wear that to a wedding.  Hell, I’d never wear that in public.”  She shakes her head as she swipes past an awful powder blue-suit I’m sure I’d seen in a ridiculous comedy on television at some point.

  “You should have seen some of the dresses I ran into.”  Rolling my eyes, I shake my head to show my contempt towards those articles of clothing.  “I’m pretty sure one or two would actually come to life and eat the guests.”

  As the board comes together, everyone else seems to be getting really inspired.  “I have something classic I could wear, but it would depend on the look of the wedding.”

  Razi smirks at Diego.  “The time-honored tradition is changing out your tie and pocket square to match.”  He raised an eyebrow.  “I like getting a little more decorative myself.”

  JD locks their hands behind their head and leans back.  “I already have a dress.  It’s perfect for every occasion.”  Mackenzie shoots a skeptical look in JD’s direction, but they just grin.  “It is!  I promise, you won’t have to arrest me for indecent exposure.”

  Mackenzie points a finger at them.  “If I have to arrest anyone on my wedding day, I won’t be happy.”  There’s a few very nice clean-cut jackets I bookmark for Mackenzie, and I get lost in my thoughts imagining her in one of them.  My breath hitches in my throat as a flush of heat burns down my neck.  I swear my wolf starts wagging at the thought as if she was in full agreement.  Quickly I close the bookmarked window and start looking at cufflinks before my thoughts get way too far ahead of myself.  So many accessories, so little time.  “I like that dress shirt.”  As she leans in, I realize she had caught the hitch in my breath and now was low-key teasing me in front of our friends.

  Clearing my throat, I nod.  “Yeah?  Let me save that too.”  I shoot her a look over the top of my glasses.  Turn-about is fair-play.  “You look good in white shirts.”

  Leaning away just slightly she smiles.  “How about you? Do you want the whole dress and train going on?”

  Thinking about it, I shake my head.  “Maybe not a train.  That just sounds like a one-way ticket to me falling on my face.”

  Mackenzie rolls her eyes at me.  “You’re a werewolf now, sweetheart.  You are more graceful than that.”

  Laughing, I nod.  “Oh, right, so I’ll trip and then manage to catch myself before I hit the ground.” I wrinkle my nose at the thought.  “Not that much better.”  Mackenzie laughs softly, giving me a playful nuzzle.  I nuzzle her back, letting out a pleased rumble when her arm comes around my shoulders.

  JD’s eyes are wide as they look up at us.  “Wait, did you just growl?  Is that what I just heard?”

  I can feel my face go bright red.  ”I’m a werewolf, you jerk.”

  They hold up their hands wide.  “Listen, knowing and hearing are two totally different things.”  I see an ornery smirk appear on their features.  “So, do you get cute fluffy ears when you change too?”

  Coming to my defense Mackenzie speaks up.  “She shifts exactly like I do.”

  Trying to refocus the group on something other than my wolf-y aspects, I get everyone's attention.  Especially since my ability to actually shift was still pretty limited.  “And now we are one hundred percent off topic.  I’m not showing up with fangs to my wedding.”

  Almost as if he could sense my discomfort Diego taps the bartop.  “I hope you don’t mind if I do.  I really don’t have much choice in the matter.”

  Diego's casual comment makes Mackenzie laugh, and she turns to hide it against the crown of my hair.  I smile, tilting my head up to place a little kiss under her chin.  “Maybe we should have the ceremony at night?”

  She nods in agreement.  “Maybe.  Not a full moon, though.  Things could get too wild.”

  “Not to mention that you’d both demolish the cake in half a second!”  JD’s expression looked concerned as though a wedding where they didn’t get cake was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

  I snap my fingers in realization.  “Oh!  Cake!  Fuck, we have to figure that out too, don’t we?”  I shoot Razi my best puppy dog look.

  He acknowledges me with a light chuckle. “I can help you figure out a cake.  Anything else on the list for food?”

  Mackenzie shakes her head.  “Just a lot of it.  As soon as we decide on invitations, my mother’s bound to sound the call as far as it will go.”  I watch her as she runs her free hand absently through her hair.

  “Are there going to be any full humans at this wedding?”  I mentally start cycling through the guest list.

  Mackenzie inclines her head.  “Just your sister, I think.”

  I sure hope Code Black allows for vacation days.  Nothing like one of their agents showing up to spend time with the entire supernatural population of Havenfall.  “Grace knows what she’s getting into.”

  Mackenzie and I shuffle through a couple more webpages before she is satisfied with some of her choices.  “This is a great list.”

  “Feeling better about the impending outfit?”  I poke an elbow into her side.

  “Much, much better.”  Her small smile makes my heart leap into my chest.

  Everything is going according to plan.

~~~

  After work, I head to the diner to pick up dinner for Mackenzie.  As I walk down Main Street, I can feel my wolf shifting uneasily.  I keep moving, but try to scent the air to figure out what is causing her to bristle.  Nothing seems out of the ordinary, even for Havenfall.  Turning my head, I do a visual sweep; if my nose was going to let me down, maybe my eyes wouldn’t.

  Just as I reach the diner, I swear I spot a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye.  Was the Silver Wolf skulking around town?  My brows furrowed, I pause and take one long hard look before entering to collect Mac’s dinner.

  Mackenzie is working the late shift since we had taken off to New York City several weeks ago.  It was only fair for Elmer to get a couple of days off also.  With Mackenzie’s dinner tucked safely under my arm I make my way to the sheriff’s office across the street from the bowling alley.  As I get to Mackenzie’s office, I take a good look around before entering.

  As I walk in, I can see Mackenzie chatting with him.  As soon as he spots me, he gives me a quick wave.  “And that’s my cue to head out.”  He looks to Mackenzie again.  “Hope things are quiet tonight, Sheriff.”

  She half shrugs as she leans back against her desk.  “Aren’t they usually?”

  He rubs the back of his neck.  “Yeah, I guess so.  But I saw a wolf sneaking around when I was clearing off that dead deer from the farm roads this morning.”

  I pause with the food in my hands, briefly making eye contact with Mackenzie over Elmer’s shoulder.  She frowns, attention falling squarely on him.  “You’re sure it was a wolf?  They aren’t native here.”

  He nods animatedly.  “I know a coyote when I see one, Sheriff.  She was a big one too.  Had blood matted all over her fur.

  Her brows knitted together as she spoke again.  “What color?”

  “Gray, Silver.  You know, wolf colors.”  He seems to get lost in the memory making sure he had recalled correctly.

  I train my features to stay neutral, but I know those colors belonged to a very specific werewolf.  Not to mention one that I may or may not have caught a glimpse of in town.

  Nodding Mackenzie gave him pat on the back before gesturing towards the door.  “Alright.  I’ll keep a lookout in case anyone gets bothered.”

  Moving towards the door, Elmer speaks over his shoulder.  “Sure thing.  Have a good night!”  He smiles at me as he walks by, and I do my best to return it before he walks out the door.

  As soon as the door closes behind him, Mackenzie lets out a deep sigh.

  “That couldn’t have been any of us, right?”

  She shakes her head, leaning heavier against the desk.  “No, it wasn’t.  I’ve never seen Annabelle or Damien take full shape.  It must be the wolf who was passing through.”

  Licking my lips, I watch her carefully.  “Do you mind her being here?”  I start to wonder if my wolf is reacting to her presence in our pack’s territory.  Maybe my wolf is subconsciously affected through the bond by Mackenzie’s feelings towards the silver wolf.

  “In a territory sense?  Not really.”  Mac really does seem unfazed so that isn’t it.  “If she’s not claiming land or causing trouble, it’s only polite to let her pass through.”  Then her demeanor changes slightly.  “However, getting seen by daylight?  And bloody?  That’s a little concerning.”

  I nod in agreement before presenting the food as a distraction.  If Mackenzie is going to be working all night alone, she needs the energy it will provide.  I decide not to tell her about possibly spotting the silver wolf in town.  Primarily because she seems a little uneasy already and I wasn’t  **sure**  that I had really seen her.  It could have easily been my overworked imagination.

  After we eat, I take my leave, headed home for the night so she can patrol free of distractions.  Parking my truck in the driveway, I yawn as soon as my boots hit the gravel.  Stretching as I get to the front door I fumble with my keys for a moment.  As the lock clicks open, I swear I hear something in the field beyond my backyard.

  Swallowing, I walk to the edge of the porch, looking around and reaching out with my senses like Mackenzie taught me.  Just as I am about to give up, I feel my wolf bristle and snap her jaws into the air.  A low rumble starts in my chest, but I still don’t see, hear, or smell anything outside of the norm.  Trying to settle my wolf down, I move to my door again and quickly step inside, locking it behind me.

  With the door secured, I still feel on edge, but my wolf is starting to quiet down enough for the hair on my arms to stop standing on end.  After a quick shower, I check the doors and windows, making sure everything is locked up tight.  Once I’m satisfied that everything seems okay, I turn on a stupid documentary and settle on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back.  Wrapping it tightly around my shoulders, I settle in to call it a night.

  The next thing I’m aware of, I’m running through the woods.  My lungs are burning, screaming for more oxygen, but I can’t stop.  There’s something chasing me and it’s not friendly.  I try to reach out through the pack bond, but there’s no response.  I try the partner bond, but nothing there either.  I can hear something crashing through the underbrush getting closer.

  I can’t howl or scream for help.  All I can do is keep running, but there’s nowhere to go.  A panicked feeling begins to settle in my chest as my heart races.  I hear a growl and it’s so close, too close.  I try to dodge an attack I can sense is coming, but it’s pointless.  Something slams into my right side and I can feel the snap of ribs as I fall onto my left.  Skidding to a stop I try to push myself up through the pain to move again, but there’s a heavy weight on my back pressing me into the ground.

  Almost instantly I stop struggling when a soothing voice hits my ear.  “It’s okay, Omega.  I’ve got you now.”  Looking over my shoulder I see the silver wolf pressed against my back and I want to fight, but my muscles won’t react.  I can’t move and her warm breath is blowing across the back of my neck.

  Jolting awake, I suck in a deep breath and look around my dark living room.  The only light is being generated by the television as some other documentary had started to play at some point.  Wiping the perspiration from my brow I sit upright, I’m still trying to catch my breath.  The dream felt so real, I can almost still feel her breath on my neck and I make a sour face.  Heading into the bathroom, I splash some cool water on my face and look at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what could have possibly triggered the dream.  After a few minutes I feel like I’m myself again and I just keep reminding myself it was just a dream.

~~~

  The next time our days off align, Mackenzie and I head out to the lake to spend time with Annabelle and Damien.  The dream had lingered with me, but I didn’t bring it up to Mackenzie since it really was just a dream and I wasn’t sure how she might react since she was already beginning to feel unease about the silver wolf.

  We sit by the water, sharing a couple of beers they brought in a cooler.  “Been adjusting to everything okay, Esmay?”

  Huffing, I look at the beer in my hand.  “Shifting is hard.  Unless it’s a full moon, I really can’t get a handle on it.”

  Annabelle nods and a hint of concern is reflected in her chocolate brown eyes.  “No spikes of anger or anything?

  I think about the last couple of weeks and while there were definitely been some concerning moments, there was nothing that really seemed like a spike of anger.  “Hmmm.  I don’t think so, why?”

  She nods with approval.  “Emotions can be really volatile the first few months, that’s all.  I almost killed someone, back in the day.”  Guilt hangs heavy in her voice, and Damien gives her hand a tight squeeze.

  “It was an accident, Annabelle.”  I don’t think I’ve ever heard his voice so soft before.  It’s endearing.

  “Yeah, but...”  She looks to me, offering a weak smile.  “We were traveling back to Rider territory after Damien found me.  Some driver wasn’t paying attention, swerved on the road and hit him.”

  “Holy shit.”  My mouth fell open in surprise.

  Damien spoke up.  “I was okay.  But she didn’t realize that at first.”

  Shaking her head Annabelle leaned back against him.  “No.  All I could think is that the only person who understood what had happened to me was lying bloody on the road.  When the driver got out of the car, I snapped.”  She took a deep breath before continuing.  “Shifted in broad daylight.  If Damien hadn’t peeled himself off the asphalt to stop me, I would have torn that man to shreds.”

  “What happened after?”  I was shocked at her revelation, but I also knew it was an important lesson for me.

  Damien just looked at me nonchalantly.  “He fled back to his car.  Probably burned rubber all the way back to Washington.”

  “I got better after that, but I just want you to be careful.”  Annabelle chimed in.  “If you feel that urge, you’ve got to tap it back down.”  I nod then give Annabelle’s other hand a squeeze.  Mackenzie leans forward and touches her shoulder too, and the pack bond between us glows with warmth.  “You two are going to make me cry.  Quit that.”

  Her words say one thing, but she doesn’t move or try to shoo us away.  “Sorry.  We care about you, you know.”

  I’m about to make a joke when my wolf growls.  Then, less than a second later, I hear footfalls through the grass.  Everyone’s heads snap up as the silver wolf walks out of the brush.  The hair on my arms stand on end as I’m reminded of the dream and how helpless I felt.  The silver wolf looks directly at Mackenzie as if the rest of us aren’t even there.  “Alpha.  I need to speak with you.”  For just a moment her golden eyes meet mine and I can sense a certain smugness about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Enough Cannon Divergence to be entertaining?!


	9. Riders?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the up with the Silver Wolf? Riders near Havenfall? Ancient Rites? What's going on?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always huge shout out to my beta!!! You rock Atashi_Desu!
> 
> Much love to both you and skidney for all the comments and love for this fic.

  Mackenzie is the first to rise to her feet, and I follow suit.  My wolf begins to pace uneasily.  “I’m listening.”  I take comfort in Mackenzie’s voice trying to calm my wolf,  _Mac won’t let anything like that happen to us._

  “I wanted to apologize for scaring your deputy.  It took me some time to piece together why your scent was around him.”  Her golden eyes stay focused on Mackenzie as she speaks.

   _So, she was the wolf from earlier!_   The confirmation leaves me a little unsettled, knowing that it was also likely I had in fact seen her skulking around town.

  Mackenzie shifts her weight to one side and crosses her arms over her chest.  “Was that really roadkill he was dealing with, then?  Or your kill?”

  I watch as the silver wolf matches Mackenzie’s stance, but not in a challenging way.  “The meat was already starting to spoil.  When I realized that, I backed off, and the...car approached.”  As she says ‘car’ her face screws up and she makes it sound like a completely foreign word.  There’s a hint of an accent in the woman’s voice, but I can’t place where it’s from.

  Mackenzie finally nods her head.  “It’s alright.  I accept your apology.  But you can’t be in human sight again.  People catch on.”

  The other werewolf nods, and something wrinkles my nose.  My wolf immediately stops pacing and lowers her head.  The growl that escapes her throat is threatening and territorial.  Refocusing on the scent, I notice it’s a faint hint of smoke and sweat.  There’s a familiar but threatening undercurrent.  “Someone else is in the woods.”

  Mackenzie turned to look at me, her brows knitted together.  “What?”

  I can feel those golden eyes burrowing into me.  “You have good senses, young one.”  My wolf seems to calm a little at the praise, which is completely unsettling to me after the dream.  Almost as if she suddenly realizes where the praise was coming from, my wolf shifts her focus back to the potential threat in the woods.

  Annabelle sniffs the air too, then tenses up and takes a protective step closer to Mackenzie.  “It’s Riders.”  There’s a touch of disgust in her tone as she spits out Riders.

  A second after she says it, a pair of burly men step out of the woods.  I know they’re werewolves from a glance, and everyone else does too.  Her brows drawn together, Mac snarls at them.  “I don’t recall inviting you boys across state-lines.  Care to explain your presence?”

  They seem to be unfazed by her demand.  “We don’t need an invitation.  This is sending a message for Beau.”  The twitch in his hands tells me he’s about to change, and I take a defensive step back.

  I frown at my wolf:  _Why can’t I shift when it’s_ _light_ _out?_   She doesn’t even bother to huff at me.

  Mackenzie changes in a fluid blur, and Annabelle follows suit, with Damien right behind her.  A chorus of snarls rumble from changed throats, and the silver wolf with us stands distinctly on our side.  “You’re outnumbered, and I don’t think you’re that stupid.  Get out of my territory, or I’ll throw you out by the scruff.”

  One of the goons glowers at her.  “Make all the threats you want.  Payback for what you did to our Alpha is coming.”

  Speaking up, I snap back at him.  “Beau got himself locked up!  You should consider yourselves lucky you’re not sharing a cell with him.”

  The second man gives me a long stare.  “Weren’t you the human one?”  He smirks at me.  “Hunt put the bite on you, didn’t she?”  I watch as he scents the air and a flash of something I can’t read enters his eyes as he shoots a toothy smirk in my direction.  My wolf bares her teeth.

  Annabelle steps forward, drawing his attention away.  “That’s none of your goddamned business.”

  I feel a shiver run up my spine as the silver wolf turns her gaze to me, staring with an intensity that I can’t shake.   My wolf almost demands for me to bare my throat, and the human part just wants to run.  Fortunately, she looks back to the goons, and I can breathe again.  “You’re trespassing, pups.  In my day, that was a killing offense.  They’d nail your hide to a tree as a warning.”

   _Yikes._   As terrifying as that is to hear, at least it’s coming from our side.

  The goons exchange a look, then take a step back away from her.  “But what Hunt did to Beau-!”

  Her eyes narrow as she snaps at them again.  “Are you going to die for your Alpha’s honor, or just keep flapping your tongue?  Go home.”  A deep growl fills that order, followed by a sharp snap of teeth.  A second’s hesitation passes, and the pair book it back into the woods, running as fast as their feet can carry them.  “Children these days.”

  Mackenzie laughs softly, shaking her head.  “I appreciate the protection, but I could have handled them.”

  “I know, Alpha.  Consider it repayment for my earlier behavior.”  They share a smile, but then the woman’s gaze falls on me again.  Her stare is like a leaden weight.  No, it’s how I imagine that trap must have felt, huge steel teeth bearing down to lock me in place.  “Why didn’t you change with the rest of your pack?”

  “I...I can’t.”  She raises an eyebrow, skepticism written all over her face.  My wolf huffs and sits down, tilting her head at me.  “I mean, not off the full moon I can’t.”

  Mackenzie takes a step forward, putting her presence between me and the other werewolf.  “It hasn’t been that long since Esmay was bitten.  We’ve been taking it slow, getting her used to all the other changes first.  The senses, the appetite.”  My wolf practically purrs at her defense of us.

  “All of that is part of the wolf, and the wolf is her now.”  The silver narrows her eyes slightly as she speaks, her tone curious.

  I can feel my face flush.  For some reason, it’s hard to defend myself when I know it’s something I should be capable of.  “I know.”  My wolf practically rolls her eyes at my sulking.

  Drawing my attention away from the difficult conversation, Mackenzie places her hand on my shoulder.  “Hey.  It’s okay.”

  The silver wolf’s eyes grow wide.  “I intended no insult.  It was only a surprise.  The beast beneath her skin is incredibly strong.  Can’t you feel it, girl?”  My wolf gives that smug look again, but the silver wolf draws me in with her eyes.

  The longer I hold her eyes, a different sort of feeling begins to build in my chest.  It’s like a thread being woven together tight under my skin, winding over and over.  If it was pulled, if I let go, my skin and shape would go with it.  I shudder, closing my eyes, and the sensation fades.  “I’m fine.  I don’t want to rush things.”  I shift closer to Mackenzie, nuzzling against her shoulder.  I don’t care what it looks like, I just want the comfort of her presence.

  She kisses the top of my hair, letting out a soothing rumble.  “I’ve got you.”

  The silver wolf studies us a moment before speaking.  “Perhaps I can offer something else, then.”

  Mackenzie straightens up, her attention focused on the silver wolf.  “Like what?”

  The silver wolf gestures towards the woods.  “Those pups from the Rider pack.  You could have been able to notice them the moment they arrived in your territory.  Before scent, before sound.  The earth itself should have told you.”

  Mackenzie’s eyes grow wide and her mouth hangs open just slightly.  “I don’t know those rites.  I’ve heard of them from my parents, but that wasn’t knowledge we kept.”

  The silver wolf sighs and looks around at the lake an almost forlorn look on her face.  “A lot has been lost in this place.”  I can’t tell if she’s referring to Havenfall specifically or the whole country.  Either way she’s right, but I honestly can’t tell which one she’s implying.  The far-off look in her eye's leaves.  “I could teach that rite to you.”

  Mackenzie give her a respectful nod.  “I’d be honored.”

  Her golden gaze returns to me.  “This one is your mate, yes?”  As she gestures towards me, I can feel my face flush again.  It’s not hard to guess how she put two and two together.

  Mackenzie thinks for a moment before answering.  “We’re bonded partners.”

  The silver wolf nods.  “Good.  That will make things easier.  You need an anchor, Alpha, someone to keep you steady when you open yourself up to the earth.”

  My curiosity gets the best of me.  “What happens if Mac doesn’t have one?”  

  The silver wolf’s brows knit together.  “You do not play with forces of nature without safeguards, girl.”  Her tone is terse.  “We may have the moon’s blessings, but she does not protect us from everything.”

  Mackenzie smiles, giving my shoulder a fond squeeze.  “What do you think, Esmay?”

  I know I really don’t have a choice in the matter when she smiles at me like that.  “Of course, I want to help.”  My wolf stands again, ready to help our Alpha with anything and everything she needs.  “What do I need to do?”

  “Let us clear a space.  You will kneel in the center.”  Annabelle and Damien back off a respectful distance, and I drop onto my knees where the older werewolf points me.  Mackenzie steps around behind me, her hands resting lightly on my shoulders.  “Yes, like that.  This is not dangerous, but it can be a terrifying experience for some.  You will anchor each other.  Know the safety of your bond, of the pack, and be shielded.

  Mac stands strong behind me and shifts to her superwolf form.  “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

  “Whenever you are.”  I’m not really sure I’m ready for what’s about to happen here, but confidence is half the battle.  My wolf is standing steady, ready to help however she can.

  Drawing my attention back to the present the silver wolf pipes up.  “Then let us begin.”  She stands in front of me, the silver of her hair and the gold in her eyes the perfect parallel to the moon and the sun.  “We come to this place because we are blessed from above and below.  Mother of the earth and mother of sky, welcome us.”

  Behind me Mackenzie echoes the words with perfect cadence, and at the end of the second sentence, I feel a brief jolt of power under my body.  It’s like a spark seeking a conductor.

  “The world opens her arms to those that can bear their weight.  I call this land mine, by right of blood.”  The silver wolf continues.

  “I call this land mine, by right of blood.”  Mackenzie repeats.

“I bare myself to her secrets, her power, her suffering.”  This time when Mackenzie repeats the words, the spark crackles and splits.  It builds like a storm, rising from the earth and up through my body, surging to where her hands guard my shoulders.  “My pack protects her.  This is our sacrifice.”  My wolf preens in the power coursing through me.

  The silver wolfs whispers of fresh blood nourishing dark earth, bringing growth and power with the turn of the seasons.  I can’t help, but wonder how old this rite was.  And how she could possibly know them.  She’s here with no pack of her own, and we don’t have the first clue who she really is.

  “I give this land my body, and she gives me her eyes.  Her ears, her tongue.  Wight and senses beyond reckoning.  I thank her for this gift.  I bow to the earth.”  Mackenzie’s fingers tense against me, and with the rhythm of the words, every inch of my being feels alight.

  There’s so much energy flowing through me that it’s almost like I don’t have a body at all.  It burns and I  **ache**  and it takes everything I have not to scream.  My wolf drops her head and I know she it trying to take the brunt of the energy for both myself and our Alpha.  Then it’s over, sharp and sudden, like a thousand strings were severed at once.  I’m breathing hard, and so is Mackenzie.  She drops down and embraces me from behind, her neck slotting into the curve of my shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

  Trying to catch my breath, I swallow before speaking.  “Yeah.  Yeah, that was just a lot.”

  “But you did very well.  Can you feel the difference now?”  The silver wolf’s voice pulls my attention from Mackenzie’s warmth against my back.

  I can.  Everyone here is a flicker of life on the ground, and there’s so many other threads around us, pouring through the trees, to every animal and inch of the land.  “...Wow.”

  I can feel my Alpha move behind me.  “This is amazing.”

  The silver wolf nods approvingly.  “The intensity of it will face in a matter of moments, but it is a strength you can call upon.  Enough to know when someone crosses into your territory, especially with ill intent.”

  Mackenzie has a spark of something in her eyes.  “Thank you.”

  The silver wolf hums.  “There is no need for gratitude.  It is a part of embracing who you are.  We must, or there will be nothing left of our kind in this...civilized world.”  She spits the word ‘civilized’ like a curse.

  Mackenzie gets back up, and helps me do the same.  My legs feel a little wobbly, but beyond that, I’m feeling pretty okay.  More than that, I feel my wolf pressing tight under my skin, the same way she does on full moon nights.  I want that, I want more, and Annabelle give me a look of surprise.  “Your eyes just went gold.  Are you okay?”

  “Um.”  I bit back a groan of frustration when the anticipation fades from my blood.  I waited too long, I didn’t just let it happen.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”  My wolf circles, disapproving of my hesitance to allow her some freedom.

~~~

  Mackenzie and I have dinner at my place, and we both have a monstrous appetite.  Turns out, putting silver bars up on my windows is exhausting.  We had to be so careful, and even with gloves and long sleeves, there was so much work.  Mac and I went right from the bedroom to the shower, and now we’re demolishing the kitchen.  Being around the silver most of the day, my wolf has remained silent and mostly out of ‘sight’.  I grin slightly and toss out the thought that now she’s the one that’s sulking.

  I shovel another forkful of pasta into my mouth, reveling in the meat and cheese nestled in between every bite.  Mackenzie’s already finished one bowl, and is starting her second.  “You know, there’s one good thing about this.”  Mackenzie hums in response.  “You got so overheated, you stripped down to your tank top.”  I waggle my eyebrows at her suggestively.

  Mackenzie almost chokes on her food, then gives me an amused look.  “It was a good thing I had the flannel on earlier, then.  Otherwise you’d have been distracted enough to drop a bar of silver on your foot.”

  “That’s giving me entirely too much credit.  Chances are, it would have gone straight to my face.  Becoming a werewolf did not give me half as many cool points as I expected.”  I’m joking, of course, but Mackenzie chews her next bite thoughtfully, her emerald eyes lingering on my face.

  “I don’t want you to think you are bad at being a werewolf, Esmay.”  Her tone is warm and supportive.  “You’re learning, and there is so much to learn.”

  I absently run a hand through my hair.  “Yeah.  I just wish-”

  “You wish you could shift like me?”  She cuts me off.

  “No offense, babe, but you make it look easy.  The fact that I can’t do it makes me feel like I’m really missing out on something.”  I shrug my shoulders and push a bit of the remaining pasta around my bowl.

  “First off, you’re not.  It will come with time, and not just on the full moon.”  She makes sure to lock onto my eyes as she speaks.  “But if you want us to start practicing changing, and just that, then we’ll change things up.”

  “Are you sure?”  A little excitement inadvertently enters my voice.

  “Of course.”  Mackenzie studies me carefully.  “As long as you want to do this for yourself, and not because some grizzled silverjaw said you should.”

  “But what if she’s right?”  I huff and sit on the edge of the kitchen counter.  “What’s the point of having such a big wolf if I can’t make it show up?” 

  “It will, inevitably.  Everyone has their own timeline.”  Mackenzie approaches me and stands between my legs, pressing her forehead to mine.

  Eventually Mackenzie and I finish our food and make quick work of the dishes.  I know she has to change soon and start the night shift, but I don’t want her to go.  “Can’t I just hop in the car with you?” As I protest, I see a small smile take shape on her face.  “Who’s going to notice?”

  “Anyone I have to drag in for drinking and tipping over cows.  But don’t worry.  I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  When I start to pout, she grins and kisses me on the lips.  “How about this?  You get ready for bed, and I’ll tuck you in.  By the time you wake up, I’ll be right there next to you.”

  That’s a fair compromise, and after how long today has been, crashing out early sounds great.  I strip down and get under the covers while Mackenzie’s changing, and she comes over to give me another kiss.  “Sleep well.”

   “I love you.”  Her hand gently brushes my cheek before she stands up to leave.

  “I love you too.  Be home soon.”  She turns off the light and closes the door behind her.

  I immediately miss Mackenzie’s warmth on her side of the bed, but eventually sleep washes over me.

~~~

  I snap awake in a cold sweat, recoiling when I see moonlight reflecting off of the silver bars across my window.  A wolf howls far in the distance, the sound echoing in my ears until it feels etched inside my skull.   _Who is that?_  My wolf is back and she’s pacing nervously, as if she knows something is going on.  Eventually I am able to drift off to sleep again.

~~~

  I wake up again with cold earth underneath my body and a line of dark branches above, barely obscuring the moon.  Something snaps beneath me when I move, and I roll onto all fours, only to see a bed of crunched leaves.  “What the hell?”  My mouth is heavy with iron, and when I lick my lips, I taste congealed blood.  I don’t recognize the source, but it’s definitely not mine.  Panic pulses through me in an instinctive, shuddering wave.  I’m alone, in my underwear, and in the middle of the woods.  I reach out for my wolf, but again she’s silent. 

  _What the hell happened to me?  What did I do?_


	10. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the woods, a little Alpha power push, and getting cozy. You know just typical werewolf stuff... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Days, Lovers!
> 
> I'm just going to pretend that I'm not late and that I fully intended to post on Valentine's Day. But truthfully, I apologize for my tardiness.
> 
> As always thank you to Atashi_Desu for Beta reading! And double bonus we managed to update Chapters 1, 2, and 3...so if there were any typos/cringey bits they should be fixed...go read again!
> 
> Also, I created a Twitter so feel free to come @ me if you want! @DScully2019

 Looking around the forest, I try to make sense of what has happened.  I’m completely alone, and my mouth is full of the tang of iron.  _ Blood. _  Taking a few deep breaths, I look around to survey my situation properly.  At least I’m not cold. I know I can thank my wolf for that, since I doubt the bargain-bin set of underwear preventing me from being completely bare probably is helping much. 

 Sitting upright, I look at the gathered leaves and sticks surrounding me.  I’m also covered in mud which isn’t a very pleasant feeling. As I move around, I take note that there’s no pain.   _ I’m uninjured at least. _  As happy as I am about not being hurt, that also means I have absolutely no idea where the blood came from.  “Did I go for a late-night run?” Standing up slowly on unsteady legs, I look around trying to place my location.  “Why would I go for a run? I was in bed-” More importantly, why can’t I remember anything? Why isn’t the wolf talking to me right now?  I feel like she should know what’s going on. 

 Trying to figure out how to get home, I suddenly remember the pack bond.  Placing my hand over my chest, I focus on the connection of the bond and pull, as hard as I can.  I can feel the call go out, but I can’t feel Mackenzie or Annabelle anywhere nearby. Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat I try to reach out with my senses.  “How far out did I go?” I hear a branch snap behind me. Spinning on my heel, I crouch in a defensive position, not knowing what to expect. 

 I find myself faced with the intense gaze of the Silver Wolf.  She’s holding up a mangled rabbit in one hand. The mere sight of her and the intensity of her stare causes a growl to rumble in my throat.  A smirk crosses her features. “Easy, Omega. I know this is your kill. I was bringing it to you, not taking it. I promise.” I can feel her eyes wandering over my entire body 

 “My kill?”  I can feel my brows knit together in concern. 

 She tilts her head clearly curious.  “It has your scent all over it.” 

 All it takes is a brief sniff of the air to confirm that, and I groan.  A rabbit is low on the concern list next to  anything—or anyone—I could have hurt , but that poor bunny.  “Don’t worry about it.” I involuntarily cross my arms over my chest under her gaze.  “I’m… not hungry anymore.” 

 She nods, setting the little carcass down in the leaves.  There’s a bit of blood on her fingers, which she licks away without a second thought.  “Why are you alone out here if you’re not on the hunt, Omega?” 

_ That is the billion-dollar question.   _ I fight the urge to roll my eyes, not wanting to offend her.  For all intents and purposes, I am alone out here with her. I have flashes of the dream as she steps closer.  “Is there any way for you to tell? Like through my scent or something?” 

 She rests her hands on her hips as she continues to stare me down.  It feels like a power stance, but I’m not going to mention it. “Only where you’ve been.  Not why.” She licks her lips and narrows her eyes. “You must have shifted.” 

 Huffing, I fight the urge to look annoyed.  “I figured that much out. But I didn’t do it on purpose if I did.”  Running my hands through my hair, I try to fight the panic I can feel threatening to rise.  “That’s not supposed to happen away from the full moon, is it?” 

 “It can with powerful wolves.  Your human shape is only so useful to you.  The wolf will want her day.” 

 “The wolf needs to get in line.”  I can’t fight the annoyance that flows into my tone.  “Someone’s going to see me if I go beast mode out of nowhere.” 

 She shrugs nonchalantly.  “The more you embrace it, the more control you’ll have.”  She walks closer to me. “Of course, the moon rules us, but a werewolf who only changes one night a month is a sad creature.” 

 I bite my lip, shame burning its way up my chest.  “I’m trying. I’ve tried to change more.” 

 “I was not insulting you, Omega.”  She moves around my flank and is standing behind me.  The next thing I am aware of is her warm breath on the back of my neck.  “You clearly succeeded, didn’t you? 

 “I... I guess.”  This feels a little like déjà vu and I struggle not to expose my neck to the obviously powerful wolf.  I can feel her hands gripping my waist, and my eyes drift closed just listening to her voice. I can feel the power radiating from her where her hands are touching. 

 A growl enters her tone and she moves her head so her breath hits the opposite side of my neck.  “That wildness in you? It’s a good thing. You don’t have to be tame if you don’t wish to be.” 

 Her voice is enticing and I start to feel myself leaning back into the Silver Wolf, but before anything happens a familiar growl in my head returns.  My eyes snap open as my wolf not only makes her presence known, but she is pissed. I pull away from the Silver Wolf’s grip, coming back into myself. Just then, a blur bolts from the forest and I jump.  I recognize the comforting scent of Mackenzie before the rest of my senses are able to respond. 

 She stumbles to a halt when she sees me, her breaths are sharp and ragged.  Her uniform is a shredded mess, fur and muscle poking through jagged gaps in the fabric.  More footsteps follow in her wake: Annabelle and Damien. 

 She rapidly closes the distance between us.  “Esmay! Are you alright?” She moves to wrap her arms around me.  “I felt you pull me here, but then I realized how far away you were-” Her golden eyes narrow as she catches sight of the silver wolf, and I take another step away from her, suddenly thankful that Mac hadn’t shown up even seconds earlier. 

 The Silver Wolf is unfazed by Mackenzie’s glare.  She gestures towards me. “Was this you?” She shoots the angry accusation towards the older wolf. 

 Stepping forward, I put my hands on Mackenzie’s chest, stopping her from moving on the Silver Wolf.  “I woke up by myself, Mac.” I make sure my tone is soothing. “Alone... in the woods.” 

 The anger slips entirely from her features, and her ears lay back against her head.  She pulls me against her chest. Her familiar warmth soothes the sharper edges of my anxiety, and I nuzzle against the hollow of her throat.  “I’m sorry. I came as fast as I could.” 

 My face is still buried in her neck for comfort.  “I know you did.” 

 Grabbing my shoulders, she pushes me back just slightly so she can look directly into my eyes.  “So, what happened? What do you remember?” 

 Sighing, I shake my head.  “Nothing. You put me to bed, I closed my eyes, and then I was here.”  Swallowing, l look at the other around us. “No clothes, no direction, and-” I gesture towards the small mangled carcass.  “I killed a rabbit.” 

 Annabelle leans over inspecting the small animal.  “If it makes you feel any better, you definitely snapped its neck in one go.  Didn’t suffer much.” 

 I lean a little deeper into Mac trying not to think about killing the small creature.

 “And then she showed up?”  I don’t need to ask which ‘she’ Mackenzie means. 

 Nodding, I look up at my Alpha.  “Yeah. Tracked me here since I made kind of a mess.”  I can’t help but think about what had happened just before Mackenzie showed up.   _ Why did I let her get so close to me? _  “I’m okay.  I just-” I pause to take a deep breath before I continue.  “This can’t keep happening.” I can feel my wolf pacing, her anger still sitting on the surface.  I hope she knows I’m talking to her as much as I am Mac. “Why can’t I remember when I change? No one else has to deal with this.” 

 I can hear a small grunt of displeasure from the Silver Wolf, but it’s her eyes that I feel boring into me again.  “You should be proud of your mate, Alpha. Your bite was true.” She actually puffs out her chest. “You chose someone with great power, great potential.” 

 I feel her arms tighten around me.  “ **Proud** isn’t the word I’d use right now.”  I can feel her hand on the back of my head.  “She got scared to hell and back.” 

 The Silver Wolf’s eyes narrow at Mackenzie.  “Because she hasn’t been taught to welcome the change whenever it comes.” 

 “That’s not control.”  I’m surprised at Mackenzie’s reaction when she snaps back.  “Giving into feral instincts what gets us into trouble.” 

 The Silver Wolf steps forward, closing the gap between her and Mackenzie.  “Oh,  **feral** , is it?  Do you really know what that word means?  What it looks like?” 

 “I do.”  Annabelle calmly chimes in.  The confidence in her voice is unshakeable.  “I know exactly what it looks like.” She bares her teeth as she continues.  “Telling Esmay to be anything like that, something's wrong with you!” 

 The Silver Wolf takes another step forward, and I feel that cloak of power around her surge, enough to trap a whimper in my throat.  My wolf begins pacing, unsure of what to do. Annabelle goes pale, pressing closer to Mackenzie. A deep, rumbling growl booms from Mackenzie’s chest, interrupting the standoff.  “This is my territory. And this is my pack.” She points a finger in the direction of the Silver Wolf. “Back down.” 

 One beat of silence passes, then two.  With a shake of her head, the silver wolf retreats back a few steps.  “As you will. I’ll leave you to your business, Alpha.” She pauses, studying me again.  “But I have a feeling you’ll be seeking out my wisdom soon enough.” 

 Mackenzie doesn’t dignify that with an answer, watching the old wolf’s back until she is completely out of sight.  Once the Silver Wolf is gone, she relaxes by a degree. Mackenzie then presses a gentle kiss to the top of my head.  “Tell me what I can do for you right now.” I meet her eyes and see nothing but concern in them. 

 “Take me home?  I feel super gross.”  I stay clinging to her, still unsettled by the confrontation I had just witnessed. 

She nods.  “You got it.” 

~~~ 

 I can’t be certain, but I think Heaven is standing between two super-powered showerheads.  I let the hot water beat down every inch of my body at once. Of course, that makes Mackenzie my personal angel as she helps scrub all this grime off of me.  “This is why I never go camping.” 

 A small smile crosses Mackenzie’s features.  “Camping isn’t half as much of a mess, unless you’re trying to build everything from scratch.”  Mackenzie tucks the washcloth in her hand by the soap dish, then draws me into a tight hug from behind. 

 There’s a subtle tremble through her limbs as she nuzzles against the back of my neck.  Sighing, I lean into her embrace. “I’m okay, Mac. I promise.” 

 “You woke up in the middle of nowhere and still don’t know why.”  The concern in her tone is unmistakable. “I’m going to be worried about that until I figure out the reason.”  Looking up I can see the furrow of her brow, her emerald eyes flashing with what looks like regret. 

 “I mean, I must have shifted, right?”  The warmth of her naked chest pressed against my back is starting to have an effect on me.  I feel my cheeks flush. 

 “Probably, but you’re supposed to remember that.  We all do. Me, Annabella, Damien.” I can feel a small sigh against the back of my neck.  “I’ve never met a werewolf that didn’t.” The anxiety that has been growing in my chest continues to bloom. 

 “Did anyone see me?  Do you know?” My voice is small, even in my own ears. 

 I can feel the subtle shake of her head.  “I didn’t get any reports or calls. My guess is that you went straight into the woods, for whatever reason.” 

 Thinking of the mangled rabbit, I consider that maybe I was hungry.  My eyes drift closed and I just focus on the comfort of the shower and Mackenzie’s body cradling against me for a few more minutes.  With a sigh, I reach to turn the shower off. “What else can we do?” 

 “I’m going to talk to my parents.  Maybe it’s a rare side effect of being turned.”  I can tell she is refusing to let go of me so we can exit the shower. 

 Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I look at the drain as the last of the water swirls away.  “Our silver friend seems to think it’s normal.” 

 “It might be where she’s from.  Or well,  **when** she’s from.”  I feel the brush of her hands against my bare hips.  “Werewolf culture has changed a lot with every century, and she must remember the very old days.”  Now that there’s a touch of distance between us, we step out of the shower. Mackenzie takes her time drying me, topping it off with a soft kiss.  “She may be right about one thing.” I merely hum in response. “We could train a lot more to help you shift outside of the full moon. But it’s going to be a lot of frustrating work.  I’m not going to sugarcoat it.” 

 Now that we’re out of the shower and facing each other, I run my hands down her muscled arms.  “You could always give me a treat after. I’m all about positive reinforcement.” 

 There’s a flash of desire in her eyes and she smirks at me.  “Is that what we’re calling it now?” 

 Knowing exactly what I need to relieve the stress of the day, I grab her hand and drag her into the master bedroom.  Getting the message, she presses a kiss to my mouth and I quickly move to deepen it. I can feel her hands guiding me backwards towards the bed.  Her hands tighten on my waist as she lifts me up. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. Pulling her close, I can feel my heart rate increasing as I grind my core against her exposed abs. 

 I can feel the rumble in her chest before I hear her growl escaping her throat.  I cling to Mackenzie as she lowers us onto the comforter covering her bed. Pushing my hips forward, I try to get as much friction as I can.  I groan at the slight relief I feel from her body pressed against mine as I’m overwhelmed by the Alpha aura that seems to roll off her in waves. 

 Her arms are on either side of my head, holding herself up, hovering over me.  She flexes her abdominal muscles, pushing against me. I lose my grip around her neck and lay back onto the bed tilting my head back in submission.  I barely recognize the whine that leaves me as I feel her mouth on my pulse point. I can feel her hands back on my waist pushing me down onto the bed, forcing me to release the grip that my legs had on her. 

 “I’m going to devour you.”  Her voice is barely a whisper against my ear.  I can feel everything as she kisses her way down.  Once she lands between my breasts, my breath hitches in my throat.  She takes my right nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over the hardening peak.  She then moves to the left side, making sure to give equal attention to both. 

 My anticipation is getting the better of me as I move my right hand to her hair and give her a subtle nudge downward to where I need her the most.  I can feel her smile against my skin. “Please...” I can feel her nudge my knees and without a second thought I open up for her. She presses kisses against my inner thighs, teasing me even higher.  “Alpha...” 

 Finally, I feel the flat of her tongue drag from my entrance up to my clit.  The relief of finally having some kind of contact causes me to whimper. Her focus is on the bundle of nerves sucking and licking as I push down onto her face, seeking as much contact as possible.  I can feel pressure building in my lower back and I know I’m close. My right hand grips her hair, keeping Mac where I need her, while my left hand fists the comforter. 

 I’m so focused on Mac’s mouth working me over that I don’t notice her moving until I feel the index finger of her right hand teasing my entrance.  My eyes slam closed as she thrusts in. I can feel her blunt fingernails on her left hand digging into my hip holding me in place. I can feel my inner walls clenching onto her finger.  “More.” My voice sounds desperate, but it’s worth it when Mac slides her middle finger in along with her index finger. 

 The groan that escapes me is pornographic and I absolutely do not care.  Focusing only on my Alpha I can feel her thrusts increase in tempo and strength, hitting harder and faster.  She sucks hard on my clit and curls her fingers to hit the soft spot on my front wall and that’s all it takes to push me over the edge.  “ALPHA!” 

 As my hand tightens in her hair Mac stops thrusting and releases my clit.  She keeps her fingers in me so I have something to clench against to ride out my orgasm.  She licks my arousal, cleaning me up from my climax. Keeping her right hand in place, she climbs back up my body.  My eyes are still closed as I try to catch my breath. “I love you so much, Esmay.” She presses a sloppy kiss to my mouth and I can taste myself on her lips. 

 “Mmmm… I love you, too.”  I curl up against her, completely blissed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm going to try to get back on my normal schedule!


	11. Shifting Renovations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning chats, Renovation Discussions, and practice changing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Atashi_Desu for the super fast Beta turn around...you're going to make it look like I'm not still running behind! ;)
> 
> Hopefully next week I'll get back on schedule! Without further ado...enjoy!

 Waking up with Mac wrapped around me is my favorite part of my day.  I can tell by the cadence of her breath that she is already awake. “Are you okay?”  My voice is still heavy with sleep, and she pulls me in a little tighter as she presses a kiss to the crown of my head. 

 “It’s just us here.”  She pauses and I can hear concern lacing her tone.  “Did she hurt you?” 

 I turn in her arms so I can see her face.  “What?” The depth of worry in her eyes makes my heart  **ache** . 

 “The Silver Wolf.”  I can practically feel her studying my face.  “By the time I got to you-” She pauses and her eyes dart away from me.  “Her scent was all over you.” As she spoke her eyes drift back to meet mine. 

 “No.”  I press my forehead to hers. I’m hoping the contact will help to reassure her.  “No, she didn’t hurt me.” 

 She closes her eyes and I see her jaw clench.  “Did she try anything?” 

 I’m confused as to her meaning until she opens her eyes again.  “Oh.” I know things are tense already, and I don’t want to make things worse, but there’s no way I’m going to lie to her.  “I don’t know?” 

 Her brows knit together and I hear the low rumble building in her chest.  “I’ll kill her.” 

 “Babe.  Don’t.” Nuzzling into her neck, I’m trying to figure out how to help her calm down when my wolf makes her presence known.  She sits in a corner of my mind and I wonder if it’s possible for a wolf to look smug, because I swear she does. Frustrated, and in the middle of a crisis, I want to tell her to fuck off. 

 That’s when Mackenzie’s head falls to my pulse point and she inhales deeply.  The rumbling in her chest subsides almost immediately. “Did you just-” She looks up and our eyes meet.  There’s a small grin on her face even though I can tell she’s still upset. “You just used Omega pheromones to calm me down.” 

 Now I know that it’s possible for a wolf to look smug.  “I don’t know, maybe? But I swear to you, nothing happened between the Silver Wolf and I.” 

 “Listen to me.”  Her emerald gaze draws me in.  “You are MY partner and this is MY land.  You don’t submit to anyone. Do you understand?”  I can just barely manage a nod when she looks at me like  **that** .  “Good.  Now, we need to get up.  Someone is coming to look at the house, remember?” 

 “Right.”  Reluctantly, I pull away from her warmth to get out of bed.  “So, who is this person anyway?” 

 Mackenzie glances at the clock on the wall.  “Razi’s recommendation. They should be here in 45 minutes.  We need to get a move on.” 

 As I start to get dressed, I can feel her step into my back and wrap her arms around me.  “I mean it.” Leaning down, she whispers in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.  “No one.” 

~~~ 

 Just as I am finishing off my coffee, there’s a light tapping on the front door.  I look to Mackenzie as she gets up to answer it. Razi’s consultant has short brown hair, a bright yellow jumpsuit, and an open, earnest smile.  They immediately offer Mackenzie a hand to shake. ”I’m Mothman. Nice to meetcha.” 

 “Mackenzie.”  She looks to me, smiling openly.  “This is my fiancée, Esmay.” 

 “Wait.”  I can’t help but throw my hands up in surprise.  “Like  _ the  _ Mothman?” 

 Their smile only increases.  “Unless I got a twin runnin’ around that I don’t know about. Razi said you two wanted to get this place into shape for a big move-in, yeah?” 

 “Yeah, we do.”  I can’t help but smile at the thought of Mackenzie moving in.  “Our budget’s not huge, though. Just to be completely upfront.” 

 They shake their head, grinning all the while.  “Don’t you worry about that. My work’s a wedding gift.  Razi told me that himself.” 

 I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes, and I see Mackenzie’s jaw drop.  “Are you serious?” 

 A small chuckle leaves their throat.  “As a preacher on Sunday.” 

 Getting my emotions back in check, I take a deep breath.  “Razi’s a really, really good guy.” 

 “Don’t I know it?”  They look around the house.  “So how about you show me around, and we’ll see what all needs fixin’.” 

 There are a few minor things in the kitchen, mostly involving the sorry state of my cabinets.  Mothman suggests swapping one of them out for a little box freezer. “Two werewolves in the house, you’ll need to store a lot to eat, won’t ya?” 

 It’s strange—but nice—to be so casually referred to as a werewolf.  I was human for so long, the word still makes my ears perk up. (Well, the other set of ears.)  “Tons. Maybe literally.” They laugh, making a note on their clipboard before heading to the back of the house. 

 I bite my lip and Mackenzie picks up on my worry in an instant.  She wraps a supportive arm around my shoulder. “Your parents’ room, right?” 

 Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat I manage an answer.  “Yeah. I mean, it’s the only big bedroom here, and no one’s using it but... I’ve spent years pretending it doesn’t exist.” 

 She squeezes my shoulders and places a kiss to my forehead.  “It can wait, if you want it to.” 

 Shaking my head, I make my decision.  “This house should feel like it’s ours.  Every room, every corner of it.” I take Mackenzie’s hand, then lead her over to the bedroom. 

 Mothman is already scribbling all sorts of measurements down, and throws another smile my way.  “So what kind of changes are we looking at here?” 

“A lot more room.  This place was kind of half-office for a while.”  A thought strikes me. “Oh, and there’s... a secret door.  Don’t worry about it.” 

 They continue to jot down notes.  “No skin off my nose. Sounds like free storage to me.” 

 My heart aches as I point out what I want moved or rebuilt, but deep down, I know this is my place.  It has been for a while, and I’ve been putting off what that means. 

 “Seems like we’re all set here.  Anything else?” 

 Looking around the house, my eyes drift over to the bathroom, and suddenly I have an idea.  “How good are you at plumbing, Mothman?” 

 They shrug nonchalantly.  “Ain’t no trouble.” 

 Mackenzie follows my eyes to the bathroom door.  “Going to fix up the bathroom, sweetheart?” 

 “More like an upgrade.  If you think I’m giving up that shower of yours just because you’re moving in with me... ” Mackenzie laughs, and I watch Mothman dart into the bathroom, pencil scribbling all over the place. 

~~~ 

 Funny thing, juggling bowling balls isn’t that hard once you’re a werewolf.  Unfortunately, it’s not enough to distract me from the shifting lesson that Mackenzie promised later that day.  I’m nervous, and I know the more nervous I am, the harder this will be. Which only makes me more nervous! Even worse, I can sense my wolf sitting and waiting.  I know she wants to help me, but she has no idea how. Ironically, we both huff at the same time and I start to think that at least we are starting to get on the same page. 

 JD’s voice draws me out of my thoughts.  “Bet you can’t do four at the same time.”  Looking over, I see they are stacking shoes without any regard to their sizes. 

 Narrowing my eyes at the challenge, I consider it.  “What do I get if I win?” My wolf stands and gives me a quick warning bark. 

 “You get your boss happy if you don’t throw forty pounds if plastic around my bowling alley.”  Razi’s voice is stern coming from the other side of the bar. 

 “Okay, fair.”  I shrug my shoulders at him.  “I’m trying to stay brushed up on werewolf stuff though.  Strength, smell, all that.” 

 There’s a snicker from the pile of shoes nearby.  “You do absolutely smell like a werewolf, I promise.” 

 I stick my tongue out at JD, who returns the gesture with something twice as crude.  Diego shakes his head, idly stirring the blood in his glass. “How have you been adjusting?” 

 “It’s an improvement in a lot of ways.  And I’m not waking up wanting to eat a truck of meat every morning now.”   _ I’m down to half a truck at least.   _ Absently running a hand through my hair, I continue.  “But shifting is... hard. Like, really hard.” I look across my family of supernatural beings.  “Did all of you have a learning curve with your powers?” 

 Diego looks into his glass as he continues to swirl the thick liquid around.  “Of course. It wasn’t an easy transition. Everything changes, and even knowing what I was capable of...” 

 “The whole shadow warping thing?” 

 His eyes dart down to the glass.  “That’s on the list, yes.” 

 “So, how did you do it?  How did you get better?” I study his expression, hoping for a miracle cure-all. 

 He shakes his head.  “No one wants to hear this, but the answer is trial and error.  I put myself up a tree more than once.” A small grin, I assume from a long-forgotten memory, crosses his features and is gone again instantly. 

 JD’s head pops up.  “Ever get stuck in a wall?” 

 Diego’s brow furrows at the question.  “That would have cut me in half.” 

 JD quirks an eyebrow.  “I’m not hearing a no.” 

 Diego dismisses the conversation by taking a long sip of his drink. 

 Razi laughs softly, scrubbing out the inside of a glass.  “It was a bit easier for me. My entire family is djinn. Growing up around magic and having it from birth... you learn it like riding a bike.” 

 JD snorts.  “I got a lot more hellfire.  And a lot less family togetherness.” 

 Taking a deep breath I know it’s time to get to the reason for all of my questioning.  “Have you ever lost control?” 

 JD set down a pair of shoes and looks at me thoughtfully.  “Not recently, but back then...” I’m definitely not asking a follow up question for that one. 

 “I’ve had spells fizzle out, but my limits are a lot different than yours.”  Razi moves to the clean the next glass in front of him. 

 “Control was... difficult when I was first turned.  But with vampires, that’s more about the impulse to feed than anything else.”  There is something in his tone that I can’t quite place. 

_ Damn.  I suppose I should have expected that.  I just want to try and figure out why shifting is so much trouble for me in particular. _  I can feel my wolf roll her eyes and start to circle as if she’s going to lay down.  Obviously she’s over my insecurity. Just when I think she going to lay down she perks up, and her tail starts to flip back and forth. 

 The front door of the bowling alley swings open, and Mackenzie walks in, right on time.  I set all the bowling balls back into place, trying to ignore the anxious flutter in my chest.  “Ready to go, Esmay?” 

“Kind of.” 

 She smiles, coming over to give me a firm kiss on the lips.  “You don’t have to be nervous, sweetheart. We’ll go out in the woods, just the two of us.”  She brushes a hand through my hair. “No pressure, no time limit. Just a nice day in nature will rouse the wolf, nice and easy.” 

_ Mac will take care of us.  She’s my fiancée, but she’s my Alpha too.   _ “Sounds like we’ve got a date in the forest.” 

~~~ 

 Mackenzie and I head out to the deepest part of the woods.  She brings a blanket from my truck, unfolding it so we can kneel on the soft wool together.  “How are you feeling?” 

 “Honestly?  Nervous.” I absently shift on my feet, looking around the woods, but I can feel my wolf stand up from the prone position she had been laying in. 

 “That’s why we’re out here.  Nobody’s around to judge you. So, we’re going to sit out here and enjoy the land until you feel more comfortable.”  I just watch as Mackenzie stretches out on her back against the blanket, looking far too warm and delicious in her flannel. 

 I roll my shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension from my body before snuggling up next to her.  “This is nice.” My wolf shifts into what can only be called a downward dog stretch as if she is preparing just as much as I am. 

 “It is, isn’t it?”  Mackenzie turns her head to look at me.  “Whenever I’m out here, I just marvel at how long my family’s been running around this place.  And yet, there’s probably so much we’ve never seen.” 

 “Does it feel any different, after that ritual?” 

 “You tell me?”  She leans forward to kiss me, and the sensation unfolds through our bond twice over. 

 I shiver, letting that golden light pour through me, rousing my senses.  The forest comes to life around me, countless scents and sounds, each anchored to a living thing.  It spreads across the earth, along the trees, and another, more urgent instinct stirs under my skin.  “Yeah.” My wolf shakes, almost as if she’s trying to complete the connection just as much as I am. “I can definitely feel that.” 

 “Now, sit up with me.”  She folds her legs underneath her like she’s going to meditate, and I imitate the position.  I manage it, but some of my new muscles definitely need stretching. “We’re a part of nature, Esmay.  That’s true no matter where we are. No matter what shape you have. But sometimes finding the wolf is hard.”  My wolf tilts her head at that, seemingly unconvinced. “It can feel like a stranger instead of your other half.” 

 “With all the memory blips, it feels more like someone taking me for a ride.”  I swear I can hear my wolf grumbling. I start to wonder if Mac, Annabelle, and Damien have to deal with this level of sass on a daily basis. 

 “Which isn’t great.  You enjoy shifting on the full moon, right?”  I nod in affirmation. Mac snaps her fingers and points at me.  “That’s the joy we’re going to focus on today. Don’t worry about trying to change.  Think of that feeling, and try to bring it back.” 

 I feel a little silly with my first few deep breaths, but that’s the anxiety talking.  The change gives me freedom, it gives me power. It lets me run next to Mackenzie, lets me know her in so many ways that I wasn’t able to before.  It might just be one of the happiest feelings in the world. My wolf jumps and yips. The muscles that are locked tight in my back slowly unfurl, leaving my body limber and loose.  I could pounce right now, or let myself run wild. “Esmay.” 

 “Huh?”  Snapping back into reality, I look over to Mackenzie. 

 “Your eyes keep going gold.  You’re close.” 

 I can feel my wolf pushing me forward, like friction under my skin, a match about to be lit.  Her eyes tell me that there’s nothing to fear, she won’t let anything happen to me. My legs twitch with a jolt of rising adrenaline, and I unfold them, adjusting onto my knees.  Then all fours, which is so  _ right _ and so easy.  Fangs sprout from my mouth, their sharp tips brushing against my tongue.  When my back arches, the rest of the change comes in with it, hair spun wild and my eyes awash with gold.   _ In the middle of the day.  I did it. _  “YES!”  I yelp in surprise as Mackenzie tackles me, a huge grin on her face. 

 “Look at you.  I knew you could do it.”  She’s so close I can’t help but steal a kiss.  It’s funny to have sharp teeth when she doesn’t, for once.  My head snaps to the side when I hear someone’s footsteps, and a surprised Annabelle emerges from the trees. 

 Her cheeks flush slightly at the sight of me, Mackenzie pinning me to the ground.  “Sorry, I felt the bond pull and I thought... did you change on purpose?” 

 I shoot her a toothy grin.  “You bet your ass I did.” She throws her head back and lets out a howl of celebration.  I’m caught up in the moment, the call resounding through my throat, and Mackenzie joins our chorus a breath later.   _ Finally!  Now all I have to do is make a habit out of it. _

~~~ 

 Once I’ve managed to reliably shift back, Mackenzie takes me out to dinner at the diner.  I’m starving, but don’t miss the look Luce gives me when we order four steak specials. “I’d ask if you were expecting, but I know you can’t be.” 

 ”I just had a long day at work.” 

 “Uh-huh, A long day for the last two weeks.”  When she leaves to start up the stove before I can say anything else, and once Luce’s back is turned, I quickly scent the air.  Something seems off, but I can’t pinpoint what it is. 

 Mackenzie leans forward.  “Ignore her. You’re not breaking the law ordering too much food.” 

 I keep my eyes on Luce’s back.  “It’s not that.” My wolf shifts and tilts her head, watching Luce as well.  I drop my voice soft enough that only Mackenzie can hear. “Does she smell weird?” 

 “Pretty much always.  I’ve never figured out why, though.  Always pinged my radar as human.” 

_ Huh. _  Mackenzie and I tuck away enough meat for a small football team together, and still have room left over for coffee and pie.  “I can’t believe we’re here.” 

 Mackenzie looks up from her pie.  “The diner?” 

 I smile widely at her.  “No, like metaphorically here.  You and I, getting married. I resigned from being human.  My house is being remodeled so you can live with me. So it’s our house.” 

 “It’s pretty damn great, isn’t it?”  There’s a sparkle in her eyes as I list off the recent changes we are going through, together. 

 “Yeah, except one thing.”  She raises an eyebrow at me.  “I just... I don’t want to be working in a bowling alley when I’m fifty.  If I’ve got this long life to look forward to, maybe I should start figuring out a career.” 

 Mackenzie visibly relaxes, a smile rising to her lips.  “Of course, if that’s what you want. Thinking about going to college?” 

 “Yeah, maybe.  If that’s something in the cards.  I know it would be a lot of money, but I have the next eternity to pay off student loans.” 

 “I’m not sure if that’s an advantage of living for a long time or not.”  I know there’s no rush, but ever since being bitten, I’ve felt the need for more changes in my life.  Before Mackenzie, I was going to settle with whatever was close by. 

 Taking a sip from my coffee mug I watch her carefully.  “How’d you figure out what you wanted to do?” 

 She takes a deep breath and leans deeper into the booth.  “Well, the military was out as soon as I had my first change.  And honestly, since my dad isn’t here, I can say that I’m absolutely awful at farming.  Taking care of livestock isn’t bad, but I’m surprised the state of Indiana hasn’t banned me from driving a tractor.”  Picturing Mackenzie zipping around on a tractor with the same vigor that she drives the squad car is pretty funny. “At the end of the day, what I wanted was to protect people, and becoming sheriff gave me the authority to do that.  The secrets of Havenfall’s Finest? I can keep them under wraps, and I know everyone in this town. They know they have my help if they need it.” 

 Smiling at her, I come to a realization.  “So, it was more of a calling?” 

 “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 I sigh, leaning my face against one hand.  “Think they sell those at the secondhand store?” 

 Mackenzie laughs, playfully bumping my knee under the table.  “You’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” 

 Our phones buzz simultaneously, and when I check mine, there’s a message in the group chat from JD. 

HAVENFALL’S FINEST 

      JD: HEYYYYY, we’ve got to celebrate! 

     Esmay: Celebrate what? 

     JD: You going all three wolf moon, obviously. 

     JD: There’s a supernatural club where you can show off your stripes.  My treat!” 

     Mac: You mean the Witching Hour? 

     JD: Yes.  So, dress to impress, thx. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? I love them all!!!
> 
> Also, I created a Twitter so feel free to come @ me if you want! @DScully2019


	12. Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun night out with Havenfall's Finest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Atashi_Desu, once again due to your fast turn around we are now back on the Sunday update schedule!
> 
> Had a few new commenters last week... it seems this may be gaining a little traction outside of the fandom. Feel free to ask any questions you might have! I'm pretty chatty...in case you couldn't tell.

 In Mackenzie’s bedroom later, I regard the pile of clothes on the bed.  “So, what’s the Witching Hour like?” I fling yet another option onto the bed as I look back to Mackenzie.    
  
 She shrugs her shoulders, grinning at the growing pile of clothes.  “I’ve never actually been. But I know it’s tucked in a corner of the city, and pretty much anything goes.”    
  
 Pausing from digging through the ever-growing pile, I shoot a smirk her direction.  “Like no rules at all?”    
  
 She shakes her head and I swear I spot a flash of pink on her cheeks.  “More like you can really be yourself. Humans can’t get in unless they have an escort, and even then, I’ve heard the bouncer is pretty picky.    
  
 That’s kind of cool.  I’m not sure how I’d feel about wolfing out around strangers, but at least I don’t have to worry about causing panic if I do.  Meeting her eyes, I put my hands on my hips. “What’s the dress code?”    
  
 Mackenzie absently scratches her head as she looks in her closet.  “Good question.” Turning back towards me, a small smile forms on her lips.  “JD is the one who asked, though, so I’m guessing pretty lowkey.”    
  
 They are on the more punk-grunge edge of goth.  Stepping away from the pile, I nod as I make a mental decision.  “Okay, then I’m going to stop trying so hard. Otherwise you and I are going to be here for hours.”    
  
 Mackenzie smile widens.  “You can take as long as you like to get dressed, sweetheart.  I’m not going to judge you.”    
  
 Smiling back at her, I approach, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.  “Mm, and I love you for that, but I’d rather be comfortable than dying in heels by midnight.”    
  
 She drops her head so she can whisper in my ear.  “I could sweep you off your feet instead.”    
  
 Then in a quick motion she does just that, picking me up, and I laugh before wrapping my arms around Mackenzie’s shoulders.  “Keep that up, and I’m not going to be dressed for long at all.”    
  
 “Is that a promise?”  She quirks an eyebrow at me.  I plant a firm kiss on Mackenzie’s mouth, giving her lower lip a teasing bite before she lets me down.  “Let me get a new flannel on, at least.”    
  
 Backing off slightly, I watch her as she turns back to the closet.  “Does it look the same as your old one?”    
  
 She turns back to face me again a clear flush in her cheeks.  “...I really like green.”    
  
 That’s a yes.  I just observe her as she disappears into the master bathroom to freshen up.  While I wait, I throw myself back against the bed, excitement bubbling up in my chest.  My wolf feels different to me ever since my last change. It’s almost as if our thoughts are one as opposed to two clear and different thought processes.  In fact, I feel like I could shift, here and now.    
  
  _Is there really anything stopping me?_  I chase that instinct, letting the rush of primal energy wash over me.  I can feel it start with my eyes, and I let out a whoop as the rest of the change takes effect, leaving me panting on the bed.    
  
 I hear Mackenzie’s voice coming from the bathroom.  “Are you getting into trouble in there?”    
  
 “It’s the good kind of trouble, I promise.”  I turn so I can see the bathroom door over the small pile of clothes I hadn’t bothered to put away yet.  “But you do have a wolf in your bed now.”    
  
 Her head pops around the corner.  “Well, that’s never happened before.”  As soon as she sees me, she grins. I feel the wolf perk up when she comes over to the bed.  Her fingers brush between my ears, causing a shiver to run down my spine.    
  
 I lean into her touch and close my eyes.  “Mm, that feels good.”    
  
 “It does, doesn’t it?”  She slowly rubs at the gap between them, then draws her fingertips up to the pointed edge of each ear.    
  
 Groaning, I chase her touch.  “You never told me it feels like this when I do it to you.”    
  
 Shrugging one shoulder, she hesitates.  “I guess… I didn’t want to weird you out.”    
  
 “Babe.”  I shoot her an almost pained expression.    
  
   She scratches the back of her head.  “Werewolf intimacy has its own quirks, okay?”  She pauses to lick her lips before continuing. “You’re the first person I’ve ever been able to share that with at all.”    
  
 It hadn’t occurred to me that so much of this is just as new to her as it is to me.  “Okay, I take it back. I’m honored.” I send a playful smirk her direction. “Also, please keep touching me.”  Moving the pile of clothes to the foot of the bed, she joins me. She continues her ministrations until I’ve nearly turned into a puddle, eyes half-lidded in delight.    
  
 Mackenzie’s hand finally pulls away, but she replaces the loss with a kiss.  “Are you taking those ears outside with us?”    
  
 Huffing, I watch her as she stands up again.  “I probably shouldn’t.” Changing back is much, much easier than I expect.  Maybe it’s because I’m so relaxed? That felt like slipping off a coat.    
  
 Mackenzie raises her brow, clearly impressed.  “Nice job.”    
  
 I can feel my wolf puff with pride at the praise.  “That felt good too.” Now my interactions with the wolf are just feelings.  The physical manifestation I used to be able see in my mind is gone. Like we are one now.      
  
 Mackenzie pulls on the flannel that does, in fact, look similar to every other flannel she owned.  “I’m glad to hear it.” Mackenzie escorts me out of the house with a hand guiding the small of my back, and we pile in the truck to head to the club. 

  
  
~~~    
  


 As we approach the club, the bouncer doesn’t even give me a second look as he takes the cover from Mackenzie and points us inside.  I spot Diego first, waiting by the counter, and head over to say hi. “Hey, doc. How are the drinks?”    
  
 He looks at the glass and nods.  “Not bad, but not Razi’s quality to be sure.”    
  
 Mac looks around the crowded club.  “Where is Razi?”    
  
 Diego smiles into his glass.  “Arguing with JD about the meaning of the dress code.”    
  
 Now I’m looking around the club to try to spot them also.  “Why? Did they show up in pajamas or-!” Finally, I spot JD in the middle of the dance floor.  They’re with Razi, who has his hair down, but is otherwise dressed like usual. JD, on the other hand, is ready for the runway.  Black knee-high boots lead up into a pentagram garter, but that’s almost a casual decoration next to their dress. “Damn.”    
  
 They whirl around at my curse, and sigh dramatically.  “Am I really the only one who prepared for this?”    
  
 “Excuse you.  I’m always dressed up.”  Razi shoots them an annoyed glare.    
  
 JD gestures wildly as if that would help make their point.  “Which means you have to take it to the next level, Razi. You can’t rest on hot djinn laurels for the rest of your life.”  He just shrugs, but I find myself hard pressed to disagree.    
  
 Diego just casually sips his drink.  “I just came from surgery. Being out of scrubs is dressed up for me right now.”    
  
 “And I’m downright formal for most of the lesbian bars I’ve been to.”  Mac chimes in as she joins us.    
  
 JD throws up their hands, giving up by surrendering themself to the dancefloor.  An eager crowd and a dubstep bubblegum pop remix sweep them away.    
  
 I take a closer look at everyone, and the supernatural features pop out one by one.  Fangs, ears, fur, and scales mixed in with the occasional neon skin tone. “Wow, and no one knows about this?”    
  
 Diego looks over.  “Plenty of people know.  But a club like this makes a lot of money, and any... regulatory body isn’t inclined to ask many questions”    
  
 Mackenzie leans in.  “Esmay, do you want a drink?”    
  
 Nodding, I glance at the selection, but decide to keep it simple.  “A beer would be great.”    
  
 Mackenzie nods and slips to the other end of the counter to flag down the bartender, cash in hand.  I’m lost in conversation with Razi when I notice another woman sidle up to Mackenzie. To her credit, Mackenzie doesn’t even notice until there’s a flirtatious brush of fingers up the line of her forearm.  I can’t make out what the woman is saying to her over the crush of the crowd, but the look in her eyes is all hunger.    
  
_ That’s my fiancée. _  A growl of irritation rumbles low in my throat, especially when I feel a pulse of anxious energy through our bond.  Mac’s my Alpha, and I’m happy to prove that to anyone who questions it. I step away from the rest of Havenfall’s Finest and slip over to the other side of the counter, right behind the woman flirting with Mackenzie.    
  
 I can see Mackenzie cross her arms over her chest pulling away from the other woman.  “I’m engaged. Please, go buy someone else a drink, okay?”    
  
 The woman follows Mackenzie as she moves away.  “Whoever she is, she can’t be half as good as me.”  I can see her eyes travel up and down Mac’s body. “A big wolf like you really needs-!”    
  
 My wolf bristles and I shift seamlessly as the wolf asserts herself.  “Her mate?” Leaning forward, I growl directly in her ear.    
  
 The woman recoils as she turns to face me.  Her eyes fall to my fangs and go wide. She raises her hands in surrender.  “Listen, I was just having a conversation...”    
  
 I press forward, not letting up.  “With my Alpha.” Stepping past her I wrap my arm around Mackenzie’s waist, pressing tight against her side.  “She’s mine, so back off. Now.” Victory tastes so sweet I’m almost dizzy with it when the woman stumbles away from me, trying to make herself scarce in the crowd.  The change ripples away from my skin a few seconds later, but my heart is still pounding with adrenaline.    
  
 “That was quite a show.”  Mackenzie closes the gap between us, cupping my cheek before drawing me into a kiss.  It’s hot and full of teeth and the welcome pressure of Mackenzie’s tongue. “Thanks for the rescue, partner.”    
  
 I cock a curious eyebrow at her.  “You like that?”    
  
 She pulls me impossibly closer.  “I don’t mind seeing a possessive side once in a while.”  She presses her forehead against mine. “She really wasn’t taking no for an answer.”    
  
 “I noticed, but no one else gets to have you tonight.”  Heat rises in Mackenzie’s eyes, strong and dark enough that there’s an answering echo between my thighs.

 “I thought you wanted a drink.”    
  
 I’m completely lost in her eyes.  “I did, but...” I can feel my cheeks flush with heat.  “Right now, I just want you.” I grab Mackenzie by the wrist and pull her into the hallway leading to the bathroom.  The next thing I know she has me pinned against the wall. I can still hear the pounding beat of the music, but my only focus is on her body pressing against mine.   Her mouth presses against the column of my neck.    
  
 It’s a very heavy make out session for such a public setting, but neither of us care as her hands run down my back and across my ribs, grabbing my hips as she pulls me flush against hers.  “I’m surprised everyone in the room can’t feel the bond between us. For me, it’s always so bright, it’s almost blinding.”    
  
 Her voice hangs heavy in my ears.  “Me too.” Taking deep breaths, I start to calm down a little.  “But I guess if that was literal, we’d have a hard time keeping it under wraps, huh?”    
  
 Someone walks down the hall, clearing their throat.  “Maybe I should have gotten you a bigger emerald.” I raise my hand with the ring up, and she kisses the gem.  It’s so reflexively affectionate that it makes me smile.    
  
 I shake my head.  “No, this one is perfect.  It’s the one you found just for me.”  I press another heated kiss to her lips.  “Why would I ever want anything else?” I press my face into the curve of Mackenzie’s neck, breathing in her scent.  She’s mine, and she’s right here.    
  
 “I am getting pretty thirsty.”  I grin at the double entendre. “Maybe we should go get that beer now.”  She swallows and I can feel her grip tighten on my waist slightly.    
  
 “We can get anything you want.”  I can’t help but to push back against her.  “But... maybe we should actually party with our friends, since this is supposed to be a celebration...”    
  
 I can hear her laugh lightly.  “You got a little distracted.”    
  
 Leaning my head back against the wall exposing my neck to her.  “I did.” I can feel her tongue running up the column. “But getting distracted by you is never a bad thing.”  We spend a few more minutes tucked away before I can stand to break away, luring her back over to the counter.    
  
 As we reappear, JD gives me a knowing wink, then Diego and Razi raise their glasses.  “This club’s pretty great, isn’t it?” JD is looking at me like they know exactly what Mac and I had been up to.    
  
 Clearing my throat, I remain close to Mackenzie.  “Yeah, some local devil told me about it.”    
  
 JD shakes their head.  “They sound super smart. Gorgeous too.”    
  
 “And with an arrest record fifty miles long.”  Mackenzie adds.    
  
 “Not in this state.”  JD adds. “Jurisdiction is VERY important, Sheriff.”    
  
 Mackenzie huffs, ignoring their cheeky grin, and I order a round of drinks for all of us.  Tonight’s a rare opportunity to have fun without holding back. I’m not going to let anything get in the way of that.  Holding up my drink, I regard my group of friends. “Bottoms up! We’ve got moonlight to burn.”    


  
~~~    


  
 My alcohol tolerance is much, much higher as a werewolf.  That means I can do shots with my friends in between songs, and then pull Mackenzie out to the dancefloor when it all starts up again.  It also means that eventually, I need to take a trip to the bathroom to keep my liver and a couple other organs from giving up the ghost.  Thankfully it’s empty, and I spend a few minutes by the sink putting myself back together. I think I’m done for tonight. Maybe Mac and I can pick up some bottled water on the way back for me to guzzle down before we’re home…

 A low, ferocious howl rings in my ears.  Looking around the bathroom I thought was empty, I try to locate the source.  It’s so loud, louder than it should possibly be when I’m in the corner of some club bathroom, staring in the mirror.   _ How drunk am I? _  My reflection in the mirror warps, and then everything does dark. 

  
  
~~~ 

  
  
 The next thing I am aware of, dry corn husks and wet earth are under my hands, pressing cold and sharp beneath my knees.  I look up at the open sky, and there’s barely a glimpse of the moon at all. “What the fuck? I was just...” Pushing myself off the ground, I take in my surroundings.  “Where am I?” This time, I’m not nearly naked, which is half a blessing. My clothes are stretched and twisted every which way, though.    
  
 My shirt is almost choking me until I turn it back the way it’s supposed to be.  Taking stock of the situation, I become aware that my wolf has fallen silent again.  “I was in the club. I was with Mac.” Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I keep remembering.  “Hell, I was with everyone. If I shifted, wouldn’t someone have seen me? Stopped me?”    
  
 My legs are shaky, but I manage to stay upright.  I slip my phone out of my pocket, seeing a dozen missed calls from Mackenzie.  The battery’s almost dead. I’ve been out here for hours. My screen flickers out the minute I unlock it, needing to be charged before I do anything else.    
  
 “Damn it.”  Knowing my next move is easy.  I pull on the bond between Mackenzie and I, as hard as I can.  I can feel the ache in my chest with the effort, like I’m stretching my heart thin as a wire.  I can feel her getting closer. The desperate determination that echoes back through our connection hits me instantly.  “At least I’m near Havenfall. Kind of.”    
  
 Standing at the edge of the road, I try not to crush my phone between nervous fingers.  The familiar lights of my truck flash at the far end of the horizon, and Mackenzie comes to a screeching halt the second she sees me.  “Esmay!” She practically leaps from the truck. “Are you...” She looks into my eyes and sees everything. “It happened again, didn’t it?”    
  
 I wrap my arms around myself and bite my lower lip.  “I’m really scared, Mac.”    
  
 She approaches me slowly.  “I know. Trust me, I’m worried too.”    
  
 I don’t understand this.  No other werewolf we know blacks out like this.  Annabelle was bitten too, and in a way worse way than I was.  But she’s fine. And I keep waking up in the middle of nowhere. “I thought learning how to shift in the daytime would help.  Like, I don’t know, give the wolf some outlet. Why didn’t it make a difference?”    
  
 Mackenzie just closes the gap between us and wraps her arms around me, offering as much comfort as she can.  I can’t help but bury my face in her shoulder and cry until I can’t cry anymore. I can feel her fingers carding through my hair.  “We’ll figure this out. I promise.” Her face is creased with a frown. “But right now, I want to get you home and cleaned up, okay?”    
  
 “Okay.”  I curl up in the passenger seat the entire way home.  Staring at my reflection in the window, I’m not sure what I’m more scared of: myself, or what I could do to other people.    


  
~~~    


  
 After last night, I want to stay as close to Mackenzie as possible.  She has me join her for lunch at the office, and I chow down on a sandwich even though my appetite is only so-so.  She’s not eating very much either. I guess we’re both spooked by this spontaneous shifting thing.    
  
 “Are you going to eat your chips?”    
  
 “Probably not.”  I push them towards her as she hums her response.    
  
 We’re shuffling our trash into the bin when the office phone rings.  “Sheriff’s office. This is Sheriff Hunt sp-!” Her eyes go immediately wide.  “Whoa, Elmer. Slow down! What happened?”    
  
 His response is loud enough for me to hear, shocked beyond belief.  “There’s a body on the edge of town!” I can hear a tremor of fear in his voice.  “It’s real bad, Sheriff, it’s real bad...”    
  
_ A body?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end of Season 7 here... some very heavy things to come. Let me know what you think and if you feel the need to come @ me, you can find me on twitter @DScully2019.
> 
> Thanks for reading and all your support!!!


	13. A Body in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy finds a body in the woods...did I kill someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I'm back to my slightly tardy schedule! I apologize for the delay in update, but here it is.
> 
> Huge Shout Out to Atashi_Desu for Beta reading and the ultra fast turn around time again. You are amazing!

  I can feel my chest tightening as it sinks in.   _ Elmer found a body?  Like a person? _   Standing closer ,  I listen as she spends the next  five  minutes trying to calm him down enough to get the full story.  Leaning into her side ,  I try to take comfort from her words also.  M y heart begins to race.

  Her brow creases as she keeps her tone even.  “Where did you find them?”

  “Out by the back road to the woods.”  Elmer ’ s voice is still shaking.  “There’s a truck nearby too that I think is his but he... he didn’t make it there.”

  As I listen to his stressed voice, I can feel my chest continue to tighten as a bubble of panic rises in my throat.

  Mackenzie rubs her forehead trying to ease the tension that would be gathering there.  “What are we talking about here, Elmer?  Bullets?  A knife?  Car crash?”

  I hear him swallow trying to find the words.

  “Focus with me, deputy.”  Mackenzie continues to stay calm but firm as she waits anxiously for his answer.

  Elmer takes a couple deep breaths, and his next words sound steadier.  “An animal.  It looks like an animal got him, sheriff.”  I could swear I heard him force a gag back down.  “Something clawed this guy up, ripped him open to the guts.”

“Alright.”  Mackenzie takes a deep breath.  “What does the evidence tell you about timeframe?”

“I’d say last night.  He doesn’t reek, but the blood’s all dry.”

  My knees feel like they are about to buckle as the image of the mangled rabbit runs through my mind.  The last time I blacked out I woke up in the woods with the dead creature.  Last night I had another black out, and showed up hours away in  Havenfall .  Moving to  Mackenzie’s  desk I use my arms to brace myself upright as I try to force the memories during the black out to return, but nothing comes back to me.   _ I killed something last time.  I couldn’t remember tearing into the small animal, but the carcass was clear evidence that it happened. _

  I can feel Mackenzie’s hand on my back as she slides across to my side and pulls me back up and deeper into her side while still managing the phone.  I can feel her pouring comfort through our bond while she speaks to her deputy.  “Alright, Elmer.  I want you to listen to me.”  Her tone held authority as she spoke.  “Block the scene off, then come back to the office.”  If I wasn’t mid - crisis, I could have admired how easily she took control of the situation.  “I’ll take care of the body.  Stay on the roads when you come back to town, you got me?  Stay out of the woods.”

  “You think the thing that did it is still out there?”  The stress in his voice was starting to return.

  “We don’t know, but it’s better to safe than sorry.  Understand?”  She keeps the authority in her tone, but less tense as she tries to stay supportive.

  I can hear him  nod  as he speaks.  “Yeah, sheriff.”  He swallows.  “Man, whatever did this was powerful.  I don’t even know what has teeth and claws like that.”

  I can feel nausea sweep through my system.   _ I do.  Plus, the wolf under my skin is big enough that everyone can’t stop talking about it. _

  “You let me worry about that, Elmer.”  Mackenzie’s voice snaps me out of my head even if she isn’t talking to  me.   “Get home.”  After saying good bye, she hangs up the phone.  I didn’t know I was shaking until Mackenzie’s hands cup my face, directing me to look into her eyes.  “Talk to me.”

  I get lost in emerald for a moment, but it all comes crash ing  back.  “I’m scared, Mac.”  The crushing tightness wrapping around my chest  hit  full force.  “Something terrible is going on, and I can’t help thinking-!”  I absently run a hand through my hair.  “I mean, fuck.”  A full-blown panic attack hits like a bomb exploding in my chest, and I start crying as I bury my face into Mackenzie’s shoulder.  I’m wracked by anxious sobs until my face and chest hurt, but she keeps stroking my hair until I can breathe right again.

  I can feel her lending her strength to me through our bond.  “What if I did this, Mac?”  I try to swallow the sobs that threaten to return.   “What  if I shifted and killed someone?”

  Sighing she pulls back so she can wipe the tears from my face.  I feel like such a complete and utter mess, and can’t fathom how Mackenzie is still so composed.  “That didn’t happen.”  Her voice is strong and sure.  “I think you need some fresh air, and we need to have a conversation.”  Pausing she waits until I meet her eyes to give me a small, reassuring smile.  “So, let’s step outside, okay?”

  I manage a nod.  “Okay.”  My voice is completely wrecked from the breakdown I just had.  I managed to stop crying, but my I know I’m on edge and it won’t take much to set me off again.   _ I don’t want to be a monster. _   I find that I can breathe a little easier once we step outside.  It’s the middle of the day and there are lots of people wandering around.  Mackenzie shepherds me into her squad car for some privacy, then cranks up the AC.

  The cool air washes over my face and I lean my head back into the head rest as I try to put my scattered thoughts back together again.  Rolling my head to the side I look at Mackenzie.  “If it wasn’t me, who else could it be?  Annabelle would never do something like this.  Even Damien never got to the point of killing someone.”

  She looks back at me.  “Those aren’t the only werewolves we have, Esmay.”

  Running a hand over my face ,  I try to think.  “Well, obviously it wasn’t you.”

  Mackenzie licks her lower lip before speaking again.  “I mean our guest.”

_ Why would she kill a random human, though?  Werewolves don’t eat people.  She wouldn’t gain a thing out of it. _   Following that train of thought I shake my head.  “She’s old, Mac.  Old enough to have more control than I might ever have.”

  Then it was her turn to shake her head.  “Sweetheart, when I found you last night, there wasn’t any sign of blood.  You can’t just kill someone clean like that.”  I can sense her certainty on the matter.  “Not with claws and teeth.”

  My eyes leave hers as I stare at my hands.  “I... I have no idea what I’m like when I black out.”  Shrugging my shoulders, I fight the urge to breakdown again.  “Maybe the wolf is smart enough to clean up her mess.  I could have been scared.”  Running that scenario through my head I could see it being an accident, but still resulting in murder.  “He startled me, and I got worried about being seen-” My breaths start to get shorter as false memories play out in my mind.  If only I could access my actual memories from the previous night.   _ I want to be sure.  I have to be sure it wasn’t me.  Mostly because my gut is screaming that it could be. _

  I feel Mackenzie’s hand guiding me back to her shoulder as a flood of warmth spills through our bond.  As it spreads through me it ,  unravels knot after  knot  of tension.  “Okay, here ’s  the plan.  I’ll take you to the crime scene.  With all the evidence there, I will absolutely prove it wasn’t you that did this.  In fact, you’ll be able to prove it for yourself.”  She shoots me a confident smile.  “Scent won’t lie, sweetheart.  If you aren’t on his skin, it couldn’t have been you.  How about that?”

_ Of course, she’s right.  I can prove it for myself.  One way or another, I have to know. _   Taking a deep breathe I nod.  “Yeah, okay.  Let’s get over there.”

  Mackenzie offers me another small confident smile, kissing me gently on the lips before shifting the cruiser into drive.

~~~

  It’s a short drive around to the back of the woods, and I can smell blood long before I am able to see it.  My stomach twists into a knot as Mackenzie pulls over to the side of the road and parks.  After a minute ,  we get out together, and a hundred conflicting scents hit me at once.  Blood, raw offal, acrid fear – and a wolf.   _ Definitely a wolf. _

  I can feel  Mackenzie’s  hand on my shoulder grounding me.  “Deep breaths.”

  “I’m not sure smelling more of this is going to calm me down, Mac.”  The urge to vomit hits me as it all starts to become very real.

  Her confidence in me never seems to waver.  “It’ll prove I’m right, and you’ll learn the difference between a wolf and a werewolf.”  She makes me meet her eyes.  “We’re always a bit different from animals, no matter what we look like.

  I do as she says, even though I’m afraid of catching a familiar scent.  As we approach the body in the distance, everything gets stronger, but-  _ I wasn’t here.  I wasn’t anywhere near here. _   I fight the urge to collapse with relief.

  Mac kneels down studying the ground.  “Boot prints along the way.  A few paws- here and there.”  She points them out to me.  “Most of it got mixed up in the scuffle.”

  I spot the truck Elmer mentioned about 100 yards away.  It  h as Illinois plates and I catch a new scent, gun powder.  I look back to Mac to see if she had picked up on it also.  “Was he a hunter?”

  Standing up again Mackenzie r u n s  her  h an d s down her thighs.  “Came across the state border, too.”

  I notice that there are gouges in the earth in front of the body, and it takes me a minute to realize they’re from his hands.   _ He was clawing at the ground to get away. _   The mutilated body itself is really hard to look at.  Huge claws have shredded his face almost beyond recognition, and in the sun the blood smells like burning copper.  The next thing I take note of is a ragged gap that pushes under the man’s ribs.  It appears that a hand searched there until it found its prize.  The man’s heart is just gone, the empty space surrounded by a cradle of bone.  And that’s where my stomach drew the line.  “I’m going to be sick.”

  Mackenzie’s hand on my back pushes me down just  slightly.   “Just bend over and breath.”

  It helps a little.  Past the odor of the man himself, my nose is filled with the overarching scent of  ** wolf ** , but I can’t place who the scent belongs to.  “I don’t understand.  Whoever did this, shouldn’t they stand out?  What I’m smelling is just... primal.”  I wrinkle my nose as I take another deep breath.  “Like the essence of a werewolf, and not a person.”

  Her hand is still rubbing my back comfortingly.  “That’s a good way of putting it.”  I hear something enter her tone.  “It doesn’t even seem like a single wolf.  It’s too strong to just be one.”

_ If it was more than one wolf, does that mean the Silver Wolf couldn’t be involved?  Or does she have a pack we don’t know about? _   Swallowing at the thought of a pack of ancient werewolves I stand back up and look at Mac.  “Do you feel anyone new in your territory?”

  She shakes her head.  “I don’t.”  she rests her hands on her duty belt and takes in the scene again.  “I think that actually worries me more than sensing a stranger.”  Mackenzie then moves to the truck and opens up the driver’s side.  After some searching, she turns up the registration, along with a hunting license.  “I’ll have to make some next of kin calls, but reporting this to the state police could get  real  messy.”  She hums as she takes everything in again.

  “What is it, Mac?”

  She taps the registration against her palm as she thinks.  “I might call Chicago’s Alpha instead.  There’s probably someone in her pack with a badge.  Someone who can investigate this and leave out all the important details.”

_ No wonder so many werewolves are in law enforcement. _   “Can you think of any other options?”

  She shakes her head and holds her hands up.  “It’s either that, or Code Black gets  wind  of it.”

_ Fuck.  I need to call Grace, immediately. _   “My sister has to know this wasn’t us.”  I can feel my stomach drop at the thought of Grace thinking I attacked this man.  “And that is wasn’t me, especially.”

  Nodding in agreement Mackenzie slides the registration and license in her shirt pocket.  “You’re right.  I need to lock down this scene first, though.  Could you grab the scene tape out of the trunk for me?”

  As I walk back to the cruiser ,  I can’t stop myself from giving the man’s body another cursory glance as I walk past.   _ My scent isn’t here at all.  I didn’t do this.  I am _ _ , _ _  however _ _ , _ _  still having weird blackout-and-shift problems, but murder isn’t on the list. _   This is, of course, the moment my wolf chooses to show herself again.  We’re back to the out - of - body imagery like before.  She seems very nonchalant about everything ,  so I decide to carry on for now.  I just feel so lost.

~~~

  After Mackenzie handles everything at the crime scene, she takes me back to her place so we can both eat, shower, and take some time to relax.  Dropping onto the couch ,  I pull out my phone to call my sister.   _ If Code Black is going to get a hit off this, it would be better that it’s in the hands of someone I trust. _

  After two rings her voice comes through the receiver.  “Agent Williams speaking.  What is your-!”

  “Grace.”  I cut her off before she runs through her entire spi e l.

  “Oh.  Hey, sis!”  Her tone changes and I can practically hear the smile in her voice.  “Ugh, sorry for the professional greeting.  I’m trying to be  step  it up these days.”

  “No worries.”  Leaning forward I brace my elbows on my knees.  “I need to talk to you about something that happened in  Havenfall .”

  I hear her hum.  “Give me a second.”  I can hear her shuffling papers in the background, and a drawer being shut, followed by what sounds like a door.  “Alright.  Go on, tell me what’s going on.”

  I take a deep breath ,  trying to sort through my thoughts.  “A man was murdered on the edge of town.”  Pausing ,  I rub my eyes with the hand that isn’t holding onto the phone.  “All we know right now is that he was killed by a werewolf, but we don’t know who, and the last thing we need is Code Black dropping in with vans and helicopters.”

  I can hear her sigh.  “Yeah, that’d definitely be flagged immediately.  Do you need my help?”  I can hear the concern in her voice.  “A rogue werewolf is bad news.”

  “There is a new werewolf in town, but something is n’t  lining up.”  My wolf sits at the edge of my mindscape tilting her head.

  “What do you mean?”  

  Her question causes me to pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to figure out how to put it in words.  “She’s different from any other werewolf I’ve met, Grace.”  Licking my lips, I look up to Mac and meet her eyes.  “Different than anyone Mac has met.”  Mac nods, letting me know she’s listening.

  “Well, if she’s that odd, then there’s a good chance Code Black will have her in their database.”  I can hear her shuffling around a bit and I assume she’s pulling out a tablet or laptop.  “What’s her name?  I can always run a search on the side, without a case involved.”

  Not breaking my eye contact with Mac, I fight back a groan.  “Best I can do is describe her ,  if that works?  I never bothered to get a name.”   _ I kind of nicknamed her ‘Silver Wolf’ and just ran with it. _   I do my best to describe the older wolf, while trying to ignore the low, steady growl from my wolf.  As soon as I’ve offered as much description as I can ,  I sit upright and pass the phone to Mac.  She is able to add a few more details I missed and hands the phone back to me.

  “Alright, my search is running.”  Concern remains in her tone.  “Not to be nosey, sis, but you sound... stressed.”

Leaning back into the couch I tilt my head back and look at the ceiling.  “A lot has happened in the last few days.”   _ I’m not going to explain to her about the blacking out when I change, she’d be in the next black van out here. _   “Don’t worry.  I’ll figure it out.”  I force my tone to sound upbeat for her sake.

  “Sure, but remember I’m on your side, no matter what.”  The concern seems a little lighter, but it’s still in her voice.  “You know that, right?”

  A genuine smile finally pulls at the corners of my mouth.  “You know I do.  Love you.”

  “Love you too!  I’ll text you as soon as I find anything out about your visitor.”

  As soon as she hangs up, I invite Mackenzie to join me on the couch.  As she sits down, I wrap my arms around her waist and snuggle into her side.  My wolf settles down for the first time since making her presence known.  _  I wish I could talk to her.  Maybe she knows why I’m blacking out.  _  Lost in my thoughts I barely notice as Mackenzie fires off a quick text on her phone.  “Updating Elmer?”

  She shakes her head and presse s  a quick kiss to my temple.  “No,  Havenfall’s  Finest chat.  I want to make sure everyone knows what’s going on.  We don’t need everyone getting caught off guard.”

  “Great idea.  The more people looking out the better.  What about Annabelle?”

  She glances over at me with an eyebrow raised as she finishes the message she had been typing.  “That’s what I’m doing right now.”

  Once all the messages have been sent out, I curl up in Mackenzie’s lap, wrapping my arms tighter around her ribs.  While the contact alone is enough to comfort me, every breath is also a reminder that my partner is close and we’re safe.  She massages my scalp gently.  “Maybe we should call it early tonight.  Head back to bed and start tomorrow.”

  Sighing ,  I bury my head against her.  “I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep.”

  “I can put on a movie instead?”

  I’m about to answer her when my phone buzzes again.  As I reach over to the arm of the couch after releasing Mac from my grip, I hear a second message come through.  Looking at the first message ,  I swallow as tension start s  to settle in and my wolf is up with her ears laid back.  ‘I got a hit on our database.’  I swipe to read the second message.  ‘And it’s a big one.’  Looking over my shoulder at Mac ,  I can see her brow furrow in concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all of your support. I appreciate all the comments, kudos, and feedback you all provide.


	14. Code Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly is this Silver Wolf? Time to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, I went a little MIA on you... I apologize my muse drug me kicking and screaming in a different direction. This is a little short, but I intend to get y'all a second update this weekend. Your patience deserves it. The next chapter will wrap this 'Season' so, then we'll get into Season 8. I'm not sure yet if I'll roll right into it, but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> As always HUGE shout out to Atashi_Desu for all the Beta work. I swear to you one day I'll figure out how commas work, LOL. :)

 Mackenzie and I are waiting anxiously by her laptop for the file Grace is sending to arrive.  I just start to rest my head on Mac’s shoulder when we hear the laptop ping, notifying us that a new message has arrived.  I notice that her mouth falls open at the first name listed on the file. “What is it, Mac?” 

 “The Beast of  Gévaudan .”  Her brow furrows as she speaks. 

 “Should I know what that means?”  I watch her carefully for any signals. 

 She shakes her head.  “No, it’s a legend. Well, for werewolves.”  She takes a deep breath as she stares at the computer screen.  “In France a few hundred years ago, a massive wolf slaughtered a hundred people.”  I can see the muscles in her jaw tense. “Their throats were torn out, some of them were eaten.  We always believed that it was someone feral, that the humans caught the feral and took them out with silver.”  I watch as her head drops as she rubs her forehead. “At least that was what we were told.” 

_ They caught a different wolf. _  My wolf is pacing as we process this information.  “The woman we met, the Silver Wolf, she isn’t feral.  We’ve had conversations with her, Mac.” 

 I can tell that she’s sorting through all of the information that we know as she looks back up.  “Don’t you see? That’s even worse, Esmay.” I can see her expression shift from concern to anger.  “She’s not feral... that means she murdered all of those people, it wasn’t an instinct driving her.” 

 “Fuck.”  It’s the only word that I can find to describe the shock that I feel as that realization sets in.  As we continue through the Code Black file, we find more and more shocking information as we go. There are lots of reports spotting her, but no one really knows how old she is.  Sighing as I scroll, a piece of information grabs my attention. “Code Black caught her once, apparently.” 

 Mackenzie sighs as she finishes reading the paragraph I point out.  “It didn’t last long, and she killed three agents for their trouble.” 

 Scrolling ahead, I point out the next thing that catches my eye.  “Did you see this? The Helsing Order, I’m assuming that’s Vanessa’s Helsings?” 

 Mackenzie nods in agreement.  She indicates a line of notes at the bottom that look like they were provided by the Order itself.  “It looks like they captured and experimented on her decades ago.” 

 I turn slightly to meet her emerald eyes.  “Experiment? God, what did they do to her?” 

 Mackenzie huffs.  “Good question.” She wraps a protective arm around me as she continues.  “I’m not sure we really want to know.” 

 Leaning into her, I continue to study the screen.  “Does this happen a lot? Humans experimenting on supernatural creatures?” 

 Sighing Mackenzie shakes her head.  “Not ‘a lot’, but it’s one of the reasons we keep our secrets close.”  As we keep looking through the file, I notice that all the pictures are blurry and it isn’t until we get further down that we see sketches of her face.  We can definitely confirm that it’s her, right down to the scars. “Wait, why is Beau’s name in here?” 

 “What?”  Mackenzie hovers the cursor over a link for me to see.  “See also: Beau Rider?” I can sense my wolf laying her ears back as though she had already made some connection that we are missing.  Mackenzie clicks the link that takes us to Beau’s file, but there’s no explanation for why he is linked to the Beast.  _ At least he is still listed as ‘Detained’.   _ Sighing, I run my hands through my hair.  “This doesn’t make any sense, Mac. There’s a murderous werewolf out there that is trying help us?  She helped you do a ritual here. It just doesn’t add up.” 

 Clicking back to the Beasts file, Mackenzie sets her jaw.  “It does if she just hates humans.” She gestures to the file.  “And if this file is any indication, she has a lot of reasons to.” 

_ THAT might explain why she gave me that look after finding out I was bitten and not a born wolf like Mac.  I was human. _  Taking a moment to swallow, I shift on the couch to try to get impossibly closer to her.  “She has to be so old.” 

 “Ancient.”  Mac corrects me, and I know she’s right.  “No newborn werewolf could take out a hundred people, even in a frenzy.  That takes cunning, endurance, and… an iron stomach.” 

 I cringe slightly at that thought.  “Is that why she looks that? I mean, I haven’t seen her shift to full human.”   

 Mackenzie shrugs.  “She may not even have one anymore.  That long with the wolf, I’m sure it changes you.”  I’m so used to Mac knowing almost everything about being a werewolf.  So much of her knowledge being passed down from her family and reinforced by instinct.  However, for the first time, I’m feeling like we are both completely out of our depth. As if sensing my unease, Mackenzie nuzzles in my hair and presses a kiss to my forehead.  “We’ll figure this out.” 

~~~ 

 After sorting through the file and getting all of the information we possibly can from there, I contact Grace and she sets up a follow-up meeting with us in Chicago.  She’s pretty vague about the details, but I know we need all the help we can get. We tried to track her by scent all around Havenfall, but none of the trails made any sense.  We aren’t going to be able to catch her – or stop her – if we can’t even locate her. Fortunately, I am able to find parking fairly close to the address Grace provided. 

 As Mackenzie and I exit the vehicle, a familiar voice draws my attention.  “Hey, sis!” Grace waves to us from the sidewalk, calling us over. 

 Gwen is next to her offering a small wave as we approach.  “Woof. Double wolf smell.” 

 Gwen wrinkles her nose as Grace shoots her a look.  “Gwen, quit it!” 

 Tossing her hands in the air, Gwen gestures towards us.  “Look, you can’t sense what I can. Just cut me a little slack here.” 

 Mackenzie shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.  “Well, good to know some things don’t change.” 

 I can’t help but smile at them.  “It’s good to see you. BOTH of you.” 

 Grace gives me a hug and offers one to Mackenzie as well.  Mac and Gwen, on the other hand, just raise eyebrows of distant acknowledgement.  “So, what’s going on? Why did we drive all the way out here?” 

 She gives me an apologetic look.  “Sorry, there are just some things I can’t talk about over the phone.  Even a Code Black one.” She gestures a thumb over her shoulder. “If you want answers about the Beast, this is where we’ll find them.” 

 Mackenzie has a quizzical look on her face.  “That file you gave us was pretty extensive.” 

 Grace shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.  “Yeah, but at the end of the day, it’s only a file.”  She gives Gwen a knowing look. “One thing that I’ve learned about Code Black is that a lot of the data we have is flawed.  Gwen notices all kinds of things that I just can’t.” 

 “That’s not your fault, babe.”  Reassuring Gwen still feels a little odd sometimes when I recall her coming after Mac and I, but that was a long time ago and a lot has changed. 

 “No.”  Grace shakes her head and looks down for a moment.  “The fact that we only use supernatural agents when the top brass thinks they’re on unbreakable leashes is... not great.” 

 “Seems to be a theme.”  I try to be gentle when I speak up, but I know it still stings Grace a little bit. 

 “Humanity still has a few things to work on.”  Grace pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 Needing to lighten things up and bit, I shoot her a smile.  “It’s not much easier learning how to be a new species, if that makes you feel any better.”  I then turn my attention to Mackenzie. “Are you okay with going in there?” 

 She nods and a small smirk spreads on her lips.  “Code Black may not be my biggest fan right not, but they’ll get over it.” 

 As we step inside the old building, I realize it is a police station albeit an old one that’s been collecting dust for decades.  Taking point, Grace slides past a line of old desks and gestures for us to follow. “Come on.” 

 Dodging past the desks, I follow her without question.  “Where are we going, exactly?” 

 “Down, in a minute.”  I can easily catch the amusement in her tone.  As we move through the building, I can feel my wolf start to shift with unease due to our current situation.  She pushes an old set of curtains to one side to reveal clean stainless-steel doors. With the push of a button, the doors slide open and we all pile in.  “Once we get off, just stick with me. If anyone asks questions, I’ll be the one to answer them.” 

 As I nod, I can feel a nervous twinge in my stomach as the elevator car plummets.  I’m beginning to think that maybe my wolf is claustrophobic as she gets more and more agitated as we descend.  When the doors finally slide open, they reveal a room of cutting-edge monitors surrounded by agents chatting and typing in a frenzy.  This is definitely a Code Black cell. Hidden right in the middle of the city! 

 “Welcome back, Williams.  Still out there causing trouble?”  The agent’s tone is light as he greets my sister. 

 “That’s what they pay me for.”  She shoots back without missing a beat.  He laughs, but it’s one of familiarity and respect.  In fact, as we move through the cell, everyone we pass treats her with the same level of respect.  A few of the agents even greet Gwen as we pass by. The fact that they don’t even ask who we are shows just how much trust they have in Grace.  I can feel a swell of pride even if I am still feeling a little nervous about our current location. I can only imagine how proud our parents would be of her, climbing the ranks in the Black Ops world. 

 As we keep moving, I notice that the monitors give way to clean, sterile walls, and then door after door of security kicks in.  Grace has to swipe a key card, provide her fingerprint, and enter at least two different codes to take us into the next section of rooms.  As I start to feel my wolf rumble with a low growl, I finally speak up. “Grace, where are we going?” 

 She pauses and looks at me with a grin in her eyes.  “Detainment. You did see the link at the bottom of the Beast’s files, right?” 

 “Beau.”  The name slips past my lips before I realize it, and then I know why my wolf is acting out of sorts as well. 

 Mackenzie’s eyes go wide.  “Is he here?” 

 Grace nods.  “Yeah, we moved him here a couple of weeks ago.  So, the plan is for me to let you in and then keep anyone else from asking why.”  Looking at the door she continues. “If you want information, this is your chance.” 

 Mackenzie gives Grace’s shoulder a light squeeze.  “Thank you.” 

 She gives Mac a wide smile and then gestures to the door at the end of the cell block with some urgency.  “You’re welcome. Now get in there!” 

 I take a deep breath before following Mackenzie over to the door.  Beau doesn’t seem surprised to see us, but that doesn’t faze me anymore.  He must have caught our scent and took that time to prepare. “Well, if it isn’t the sheriff and her girl.”  He sends a roguish grin in my direction. “Looks like you were the one who put teeth in her after all, Hunt.” 

_ Fuck You. _  I somehow manage to keep that thought to myself, but neither me nor my wolf approve of the tone he is using speaking to Mac.  “That’s my Alpha you’re talking to. You better show her some respect, or I’ll reach through those bars and take your tongue, since you clearly don’t know how to use it properly!” 

 His grin doesn’t even falter as he tries to stare me down.  “Hunt, you better get a good muzzle for this Omega or I might have to do it for you.” 

 Unable keep myself in check, I feel the wolf take some control as I spring forward, reaching through the bars to grab his lapel.  With a quick jerk I pull him forward so his nose smashes into the bars. “I’ll muzzle you, you son of a bitch.” I can hear the growl in my voice.  I can feel the change burning just under my skin. I want to shift, but I know this isn’t the place.

 Mackenzie puts her hand on my chest, pushing me back from the bars.  “Babe, stop. He’s trying to push you. Don’t let him win.” As soon as I release him and take a step away, she takes my place and leans forward until her face is almost pressing through the bars.  “Who is the Beast of Gévaudan to you, Beau?” She’s all business as she keeps her tone even. 

 Something flickers through his gaze as his smile falls from his face.  “Someone you shouldn’t mess with. If she came for you, Hunt, your time’s over.”  He uses his thumb and forefinger to wipe blood that starts to trickle from his nose. 

 Putting my hands on my hips, I decide to push him further to see if he will give up some additional information.  “Funny. She was trying to teach me to be a better werewolf.” 

 It’s seems like my ploy may work as he raises a brow while the edge of his mouth twitches fighting a frown.  “I’m sure that’s what you think. The Beast is older than you can imagine. More powerful.” 

 Mackenzie crosses her arms across her chest.  “Weird, because from my point of view, she’s just a murderer.” 

 Beau shakes his head and turns away for a minute.  “You take human law so seriously. If she kills, it has a purpose.  If you’re smart, you’ll give her everything and run as fast as your legs will take you.” 

 “Everything?”  Mac questions him. 

 He turns back to face her.  “Havenfall. Your Pack.” He shoots me a brief glare.  “Your Omega. She will rip your claim to the land right out of your skin, Hunt.”  He leans closer to the bars, getting as close to Mackenzie’s face as possible. “Any human unlucky enough to be in her territory... they’ll get their throats ripped out, just like my granddaddy.” 

 “Wait.”  I pipe up; this is all a lot to process.  “The Beast killed your grandfather?” 

 “Turned him.”  He shifts back just slightly.  “I don’t think she meant to, but the full moon is so much stronger than any of us.” 

_ So, she’s family to Beau? _  I narrow my eyes at him.  “Did you send her after us?” 

 He laughs and it’s a rasping growl of a sound, full of arrogance.  “I said my piece. Now put your tail between your legs and run.” 

 Mackenzie shakes her head.  “I won’t run from anyone. Not you, and not her.” 

 Out of the corner of my vision I see Grace waving for us to come back.  Reluctantly, I grab Mackenzie’s hand. “We have to go.” 

 Mackenzie pauses for a moment.  “Did you hear what he-!” 

 “I know.”  I squeeze her hand to show support and encourage her to come with me.  “But he is stuck down here with Code Black, and we have a home to protect.”  She grits her teeth, but nods in agreement. Her fingers wrap around mine as we leave the cell block and head back upstairs, following Grace.  My mind is racing with more questions than answers.  _ Who is the Beast?  Is she really so powerful that even Beau would bend to her will? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your patience and stay tuned for more!
> 
> Let me know what you think... still like it? Not A/B/O-y enough? Love it?
> 
> Thanks for reading and for any feedback/kudos/comments you choose to leave!!!


	15. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Esmay and Mac return to Havenfall there seems to be a little tension and the Beast seems to still be missing. Maybe all of Beau's warnings were just empty threats and nothing more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Everyone!
> 
> As promised here's the finale of Season 7 before the weekend is out.
> 
> As always HUGE shout out to Atashi_Desu for always having a fast turn around on the Beta read.

 I offer to drive us back to Indiana, sensing Mackenzie is on edge from the interaction with Beau.  As we cross the border, I can practically feel her wolf pacing just beneath her skin. I know she’s eager to get back so she can patrol her territory and find out what the Silver Wolf is up to.  My own wolf is shifting, ill at ease knowing Mackenzie is so tense. As we approach Havenfall, I glance over to her. “Should I keep driving? If you need to run, I can always pull over.” 

 Nodding, her eyes never leave the window.  “I need to see everything. Take in all of Havenfall, know that it’s safe and that she isn’t here.” 

 As I pull to the side of the road, I can feel my wolf pacing ready for the change.  After I park the truck and climb out of the driver side, the urge to change is practically crawling just under my skin.  I think since Mackenzie is running so hot right now, it’s making it difficult to hold back. As soon as my foot hits the ground, I stop fighting and allow the shift, and it’s fast and hard.  Looking over, I see Mackenzie shift and in contrast to my change it is so smooth and full of grace. Her eyes catch mine and a smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth as I hear her hum. “What?” 

 She gives me a half shrug as she continues to hold my gaze.  “Just admiring how beautiful you are.” 

 I can feel my face flush as I catch a dark flash in her golden eyes.  I continue to watch her as she starts to run, beginning her loop around town.  It doesn’t take us long to complete the patrol. We don’t find anything out of the ordinary around Havenfall, and no signs of any other wolves.  By the time we get back to the truck I can feel through our bond that Mackenzie is still tense. Touching her arm to get her attention I give her a small smile.  “Hey.” 

 She turns to face me.  “What?” 

 I close the distance between us, loosely draping my arms over her shoulders.  “Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on; I can feel how stressed you are. I know it’s not about Havenfall, we know the town’s safe.” 

 She sighs as she leans her head forward resting it against mine.  “I...” Huffing she closes her eyes for a minute. “Beau got to me a little.  The whole idea of losing my pack, of losing you.” She opens her eyes again and I can see the desire in her eyes.  “It made me want you, want to prove that you’re still mine.” 

 I can feel her hands run down my body, her claws gripping my waist tight.  I can feel the tips pressing through the fabric of my vest and I shiver. Biting my lower lip, I lean closer in to her.  “Stake your claim, Alpha. I’m right here, ready and waiting.” 

 Before I can react, she’s kissing me hot, hard and rough.  The next thing I know, my feet aren’t on the ground anymore as Mackenzie lifts me up.  I moan into her mouth as her hands grip my ass. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, trying to get as close to her as possible.  Mac pulls back from the kiss and gives me a mischievous look. “I’m taking you home. We’ll come back for your truck later.” 

 Unable to find my voice, I just nod and smile at her, knowing that I want her as much as she wants me.  As she lowers me back to the ground, I raise my eyebrows in challenge. “Race you to your house!” Before I finish my statement, I’m already running, knowing she can catch me easily.  Especially in her super-wolf form. 

 Running as fast as I can, I can feel her right on my heels.  I know she’s not pushing herself at all while I am going in a full-on sprint.  Taking a chance, I look over my shoulder and see her in pursuit, her expression predatory.  Grinning, I face forward again, trying to push harder to go faster. As soon as her home comes into view, I prepare to run up the stairs as quickly as possible.  Instead, I decide to jump the stairs to the porch, trying to gain as much distance as I can get. 

 I barely make it into the bedroom before she’s on me, her claws making quick work of my jeans.  As I try to pop the button of her pants, she pulls my shirt off and tosses it aside. As I continue to fumble with her zipper she leans forward, her voice is a low growl in my ear.  “I’m not in the mood for slow. Or gentle.” Pausing, I look up at her as I feel warmth spreading through my body. “Is that okay?” 

 First, I pull her shirt over her head and then turn to press my back against her front.  “That’s more than okay.” I feel the band of my bra loosen and then her claws as she pushes the straps down my shoulders.  Turning my head, I reach up and pull the back of her head forward, pressing our mouths together in a heated kiss. Mackenzie’s arms pull me closer as her warmth wraps around me. 

 The next thing I’m aware of, I’m prone on the mattress.  Mackenzie's comforting weight is pressing against my back, her hands cupping my breasts and her mouth leaving biting kisses across my shoulders and back.  I’m arching my back into her, seeking as much contact as possible, when I feel her breath on the back of my neck. “You love this don’t you?” Her hands leave my breasts, claws slowly sliding down my stomach leaving light pink scratches.  “I can feel it, taste it as soon as I pushed you down.” As her hand moves between my thighs, I can feel my breath catch in my throat as I bury my face in the pillows, trying to just feel everything she was offering. 

 Her hand moves under my underwear.  As her fingers brush against my clit for the first time, I feel my muscles tense up involuntarily.  I know she must have retracted her claws as she circles the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Alpha.” Her title escapes my lips as I feel her free hand grip my throat loosely.  I know she would never hurt me as I press my hips up and into her. That’s when I feel her index and middle fingers slide past my entrance, teasing. “Yes, Alpha...” 

 I can feel her smirk against the back of my neck.  “Louder, let me hear you.” As I feel her fangs graze the sensitive skin, I cry out as she continues to circle my clit with varying pressure. 

 A familiar tension begins to gather in my torso as my release builds.  Gripping the sheets, I can hear them tear as I tip over the edge. As Mac slows her movements, I start to relax into the mattress.  I start to turn around when I feel the weight of her body leave mine. She quickly rolls me onto my back and a yelp of surprise escapes my throat at the sudden movement.  “Mac...” Her arms are flexing, holding her weight up, bracing on either side of my shoulders. 

 “I’m not done with you yet.”  She kisses me again, hard. When she breaks the kiss, she adjusts her weight shift lower, tracing the path of her claw marks down my torso. 

 I move my hand to her hair between her ears on top of her head.  As her tongue runs through my center, I make a fist, gripping her as she gets me worked up again.  I try to push down, seeking more contact, but her hands clamp onto my waist holding me in place and I know we are going at whatever pace she decides.  “Alpha...” I look down as I speak and I can feel the vibration of her groan as she looks up. I find myself getting lost in her golden gaze; she doesn’t even pause as she devours me. 

 The intensity of her stare is enough to send me over the edge again.  As I lay there, eyes closed to focusing on the pleasure pulsing through me, I can feel the mattress dipping.  Opening my eyes, I see Mac on all fours hovering over me. I can see the need in her eyes and I grab the back of her thighs and guide her forward.  “Come here.” She catches my intention and straddles my face. I see her grip the headboard as I raise my head to get the first taste of her on my tongue. 

 I can hear a low rumble building in her chest as I move through her folds.  My thoughts are consumed with nothing more than giving her as much ecstasy as I had received.  I can hear the wood of the sturdy headboard cracking as I pull her closer, pushing into her entrance.  It doesn’t seem like very long before I hear her panting as her climax gets closer. 

 Pressing my tongue against her clit, I push her over the edge.  Looking up, I can see her resting her head against the now-gouged headboard.  Feeling daring, I start licking into her again. I mean, why not? With werewolf stamina we could go all night if we wanted to.  I can feel her tensing up as my hands move from the back of her thighs up to her ass, pulling her closer. 

~~~ 

 Mackenzie drops onto the mattress next to me.

 “Holy shit.”  I run my hands through my hair as I look over at her.  “That was amazing.” 

 Her golden eyes look back at me as a toothy grin crosses her face.  “Not too much?” She easily shifts back to her human form and almost like second-nature I follow suit.  It seems like my wolf is starting to settle again, so we are able to work in tandem. I know it must have to do with Mackenzie’s influence and our bond growing stronger. 

 Shaking my head, I roll over so I can see her.  “No. I would have stopped you if it was too much.”  I take in the small scratches covering her body. “Was it too much for you?” 

 She laughs.  “No. If you’re ever too much I’ll just get the handcuffs.” 

 Groaning, I give her a playful shove.  “Don’t tease me like that. We do have to get some sleep.  I have to work and I really don’t need JD on my case the whole day.”  Without warning, she hops out of the bed and disappears into the bathroom.  “What are you doing?” I frown at the loss of her warmth. 

 She reappears with a washcloth in hand.  “Roll over.” Complying, I roll onto my stomach as she pushes my hair to one side, completely exposing my back.  I hear her hiss slightly. “Are you sure it wasn’t too much? Some of these are deeper than I intended.” 

 As she brushes the cool cloth against my skin, I turn my head so I can see her out of the corner of my eye.  “Babe. It’s fine and that feels great.” It’s then that I realize my skin is probably just as scratched and bruised as hers.  Once she seems satisfied with her work, I move onto my side and hold out my hand. “Now you.” 

 Smiling, she hands over the washcloth and lays down on her stomach.  Straddling her waist, I trace the cool cloth over the angry red marks I left on her back.  “I love you so much, Esmay.” 

 “I love you too, Mac.”  Once I’m done and we are both laying on her bed with our fingers laced together, her words echo in my ears.  “You know I’m yours, right?” 

 Cupping my cheek in her hand, she presses her forehead to mine and smiles.  “I do.” It doesn’t take long for me to get lost in emerald as I press a chaste kiss to her mouth.  “Can you believe I’m lying in bed with my wife.” 

~~~ 

 JD must have some kind of sixth sense when someone gets laid, because the next day at the bowling alley, they spend the entire morning harassing me.  Just when I think that are finally out of jokes, Mackenzie walks in for lunch. Of course, she’s in uniform with reflective aviator glasses covering her eyes, causing me to shift uncomfortably as a feeling of want shoots straight through me.  Something about that uniform. 

 Across the bowling alley, I hear JD’s voice ring out.  “Hey, Sheriff.” They appear from around a corner with a mischievous look.  “Those are some big teeth you have.” 

 “JD, I swear-” 

 Mackenzie lifts her sunglasses and rolls her eyes so JD can see it clearly.  “Is that the best you have, Davies?” She turns her attention back to me. “How has everything been today?  Quiet?” 

 I nod.  “No one has seen or heard from the Beast.  At least not around town.” Turning to the bar, I acknowledge my boss.  “Right, Razi?” 

 “Right.”  He continues cleaning the glass in his hands as he shoots Mackenzie a genuine smile. 

 Diego shrugs his shoulders, indicating that he hasn’t seen anything either.  “I must admit, I’m not an expert at tracking werewolves, but fresh blood does attract a lot of attention. 

 Setting the glass down behind the bar, Razi leans forward.  “No one has been hurt, or even seen a wolf. At least as far as we know.” 

 After all the threats Beau was tossing around, it doesn’t seem like the Beast would just disappear into thin air.  “What do you think, Mac?” 

 She crosses her arms across her chest as her brow furrows in concentration.  “I’m not letting my guard down. A man is dead, and my instincts tell me that she’s the one that caused it.” 

 Thinking out loud, I keep my eyes on Mackenzie.  “Maybe she-” My words are cut short by a howl ripping through the air.  I turn towards the door as the lonesome note echoes through the air. Unexpectedly, my wolf jumps from the corner of my mind where she had been resting peacefully.  I can sense a shift in balance as I collapse to the floor on all fours.  _ Wait, what’s happening-! _  The wolf taking command tries to force me to shift.  I fight it as hard as I possibly can, but I can feel my eyes going gold.  Grunting, I drop my head to the floor, but the change rips through my body.  I feel dizzy, and I’m panting to catch my breath as one word rolls around in my head.   **_Run._ **  The Silver Wolf--no, the Beast-- is calling me, and as hard as I fight, every instinct the wolf has is against me. 

 I’m no longer in control as I lunge for the front door of the bowling alley.  Mackenzie blocks my path. ”Esmay, you can’t-” I attempt to dodge her, but she tackles me to the ground.  Snarling, I try to twist free from her strong hold. When her strength is about to give out, I’m hit by the scent of strong Alpha pheromones trying to settle me.  Normally, I know my Omega would be bending to her will, but the Beast’s pull is so strong that I continue to fight her. I yelp as I feel her teeth on the back of my neck.  It’s a chastising bite, but even that along with all of her power as my Alpha doesn’t seem to be enough to settle my wolf. 

 I can hear JD approaching as we struggle for dominance by the door.  “What the hell is happening to her?” 

 Every instinct I have is in overdrive and I am merely aware of my actions as I turn my head and sink my teeth into Mackenzie’s arm to get her to release me.  I hear her grunt in pain, but her grip only tightens around me as the tang of copper hits my tongue. When I release the bite, I’m struck with the urge to run as fast as I can.  The wolf is thinking faster than I can, and I feel the back of my head slam into Mackenzie’s as hard as I can. 

 I can hear my name ringing in my ears, but as soon as I slip her grip, I’m running as fast as my legs can carry me.  The streets of Havenfall are a blur as I charge into the forest. I can feel my wolf dragging me along and I KNOW we are heading to the Beast.  Behind me I can hear footsteps, glancing over my shoulder I can see Mackenzie in superwolf form in pursuit, and actually making up some ground. I spot JD flying beside her, with Diego shadow jumping and Razi following on a flash of blue magic. 

 “Esmay!  You have to stop!”  Mackenzie’s voice rings out clear in my mind, but I can’t stop. 

_ I can’t, I can’t, I can’t- _  It’s not until I see a glowing red light in the middle of the forest drawing me closer that I realize I have a set destination.  As I break through into a clearing, I can see that the light is radiating from a stone altar. 

 The next thing I see is the Beast, backlit by the crimson light smiling at me.  “There you are.” I stumble and fall on all fours in front of her. The stink of blood is covering every inch of her. 

 Mackenzie and the rest of Havenfall’s Finest sprint into the clearing, stopping as soon as they see the scene in front of them.  I can hear Mackenzie scenting the air. “Beast! I know who you are, and I know you killed that man.” She looks to me and I can see the anger flashing in her eyes.  “What are you doing to her?!” 

 I feel so small and torn trying to fight whatever was happening.  My wolf whimpers, caught between my Alpha and an ancient force drawing us in two different directions.   _ Help me, Mac. _  I hope she can hear my message through the bond that we share. 

 Without saying a word, the Beast holds her hand into the moonlight, and in the center of her palm is a human heart.  “You should be more worried about yourself, Mackenzie Hunt. I am one of the First.  **I** was there when ‘wolf’ became ‘pack’.”  I can see her face change, the smile dropping from her lips as her brow drops into a threatening snarl.  “This is a test, Alpha.” She crushes the heart, then smears the dark blood in her palm across the altar.  She locks eyes with me and sheer terror holds me in place. “Can you survive without your Mate?” Her eyes glow bright with golden power. 

 I can hear Mackenzie howl in pain a split second before a bolt of agony shoots down my spine.  Dropping onto the ground, I curl in around myself as I feel the bond between us twist and stretch.  I know it’s fraying and I fight to hold the connection, but just like that I can feel it snap, sending another wave of pain shooting through my body before I collapse, panting onto the cold ground, feeling completely empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! An Omegaverse interpretation of Mac's story on Lovestruck Chapter 7. Chapters 8 and 9 are also out there so, I'll most likely continue, but I'm going to take a little time before rolling right into it.
> 
> Hit me up and let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are very appreciated! If you feel the need you can also hit me up on Twitter @DScully2019.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Comments and kudos are welcomed! Thanks for taking the time to check it out!


End file.
